Take me as I am
by Zianna
Summary: Sakura was a peasent and Sasuke a prince. In a world where ninja's become something new you are bound get one hell of a fairy tale.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! I love fairy tales and I was inspired to write this when I read Love and politics by Cassie Studios reviews! You should read it. i think it is way better then my story. I won't spoil the main couples but if you read my stuff you should know!!I know I tweaked some things but it helps with the story line besides I think Kiba and Naruto could really become friends! OK well! Read!

What if I said I did own Naruto?

* * *

Chapter 1

The start of a beginning?

* * *

Princess Sakura sat at her balcony looking out into the distance. Watching light spread into the kingdom until the darkness was seized by the light. _YYEEAAH RRIIGGHHTT! _Normal village girl Sakura was looking out of a **HUT. **She wished with her heart that she lived in a castle and could look at the sunset and sunrise. Marry a nice prince!! The only prince she knew was the Prince Sasuke Uchiha. It wasn't like he wasn't good looking but his eyes were always so cold. His eyes distant and full of hate. Always so full of hate. It made her so sad and it gave her something to look forward to. If she could she his eyes... see his eyes... full of love. Not for her...but anyone... if it was her that was an up but she would never force her love on him... Her friend Ino Yamanaka? She was a _total _fan girl.

A fan girl with true love so close to her. True love in the form of Shikamaru Nara... Even Sakura knew that they would never , and she meant never, get together with out a small nudge but it was love. You could just _tell_. Ino liked him but Shikamaru was a smart village boy. He was smooth but lazy. He also hid his emotions like a pro. He never once showed his true self... to anyone. Ino, on the other hand, was a very pretty young lady. Guys swooned at the sight of her and she loud and perky. Only she had a slight temper and she was bossy... They were total opposites but they worked well together.

Then their was Naruto and Kiba, the brothers that weren't really brothers. Kiba and Naruto grew up in an orphanage and through arguing and bickering grew to be like brothers. They had the same cocky, loud personality. Only real difference was Naruto had more passion and Kiba had a bit more _com_passion. Naruto was single, and ALWAYS swooning for Sakura's attention. That annoyed Sakura more then any thing on the damn planet. Kiba had no girl friend but their was a couple girls that would die for his love. Sakura never did understand Kiba and Naruto's bond. They would always beat up on each other and call each other names but in the end they had each others backs. Sakura always admired them. They were brave and in their own way, except Ino, her best friends. Dog boy and Ramen lover? Who would of ever thought Sakura would be their friends.

Last but not least sharing the crowed hut was Akumaru, Kiba's dog. Akumaru was a sweet heart and slept with Sakura sometimes. He was also an guard dog and Kiba's best friend, other then Naruto and Sakura. They, in a weird way, understood each other.

Sakura would sometimes become annoyed with her 'family' but either way she loved them. She would watch Kiba and Naruto train to be knights. Sadly, since poor village boys couldn't be knighted ever since King Itachi took the throne after the real King and Queen visited the Hyuuga Clan's Kingdom. They were supposed to be coming back soon and that made Sakura hopeful. Yet on other news there was a ball being held and today was the day the gang was going to plan their mission to sneak into the castle.

"Well we've sneaked in before! Remember the time we needed the extra gold!" Kiba snickered. The whole 'family' was laughing remembering that adventure. It was a special spot in Sakura's memory. It was a couple years back. The gang now 18 was 14 back then.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Kiba and Naruto were bickering about ... something..._

_"SHUT UP!" Sakura had yelled trying to think about how in the hell they were going to get into the castle. Shikamaru was sitting by Ino trying to figure out a way into the castle. _

_" I have a plan..." Shikamaru lazily said after thinking about it for a couple moments._

_"WHAT!!" Kiba and Naruto yelled at the same time only to be hit on the head by Sakura._

_" WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR ANNOYING HAG!?!'_

_"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR, SAKURA-CHAN!?!" _( AN: can you guess who is who?)

_Sakura , after shutting both boys up, went over to listen to Shikamaru's plan," So, what's the plan?"_

_"After looking around the castle behind that shrub is the weakest I also noticed at the top window about three windows up a boy that looks like prince Sasuke keeps looking to wards us. So if we can sneak in we can take his pictures and sell them. Also there is a vine growing on the far corner. We can climb that then use Akumaru to sneak in and open the window since is small enough to get through the window crack. Since Sakura is the smallest she will sneak in and take the something of the princes as the rest of us will steal what we can of the stuff by the window. OK! Go!" Shikamaru finished and it went as planned except for some reason... Naruto became a distraction. _

_Kiba, feeling bad for his brother, also ended up tag teaming the guards. When Naruto would dodge right Kiba would go ahead. Naruto, left, Kiba back and vice versa. They would switch the plan up every now and again. That was until a really pretty girl laughed at them. They quickly turned around to see two women with pearly eyes looking to wards them smiling. One had long black hair and the other around Sakura length silver hair. The black hair girl told the guards to disband and the silver haired girl, not dressed as nice, followed close behind the one girl. _

_"Hello, I found you amusing," The girl smiled," and I'm Princess Hinata. This is my adviser Susuki." _(AN: I always try sneak Susuki in longer fan fics! See if you can find her)

_"Bow, Naruto!" Kiba hissed and bowed. Susuki giggled. _

_"So your name is Naruto!" Princess Hinata smiled. Susuki also giggled and smiled towards Kiba._

_" Oh! I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my brother-" Kiba pointed towards Naruto who finished," Naruto Usumaki!" _

_Hinata nodded guessing they only acted as if they were brothers Susuki the same. They started to chat_

_As all that happened Ino and Shikamaru were stuffing their pockets full of gold found along the window._

_"Rich people are idiots!" Ino smirked as she picked up a solid gold plate. _

_"Well they have the money to be stupid..." was Shikamaru's calm reply._

_" And the looks! Have you seen the royal family!" Ino got hearts in her eyes as she imagined the prince._

_"Hmmp!" was all Shikamaru replied. He was kind of disappointed that Ino only cared about what a person looked like. _

_" I guess I still care about a good head too!" Ino smiled," I mean! You are so smart and a good guy! Who cares if you aren't royalty!" Ino smiled and went to ransacking._

_Shikamaru welcomed that with a blush._

_In the castle Sakura and Akumaru were looking for the prince when she heard a quiet crying. She went around into a room where she saw Prince Sasuke, looking weak in a bed, crying. Murmuring again and again about how he was a failure. Sakura went next to him and touched his forehead. Sakura was a skilled healer. Her touch healed. She was shunned in her last village, that was why she came here. Sasuke looked up to her and smiled, it was the first time Sakura ever saw the boy. She also smiled and began to leave as Sasuke stopped her," Thank you..." _

_Sakura smiled and left. That's when she fell in love. Sakura also saw Sasuke in the next years to come...he also got darker and darker... It saddened the pink haired girl._

_She escaped the castle to met her friends and that adventure ended to be followed by others._

_End Flash Back._

* * *

" I met Princess Hinata that day!" Naruto beamed.

"I met her and her cute adviser!" Kiba smiled.

" I met Prince Sasuke..." Sakura sighed and the rest looked at her shocked.

**CRAP!! I NEVER DID TELL THEM!!!**

Sakura blushed and explained the story. Ino nodded and anyone could tell she was jealous. Shikamaru acted bored, Kiba whispered something to Naruto and that caused Naruto to yell.

"SAKURA WOULD HEAL ME IF I WAS ALMOST DIEING!!!" When everyone got quiet on purpose. Naruto nearly face-vaulted and looked extremely depressed. Kiba was the first one to start laughing quickly followed by Sakura the Ino and Shikamaru.

" Of course I would save you!" Sakura said in between laughs. Naruto smiled and looked relieved. Kiba patted his brother's back and must of apologized. Akumaru cried hungrily and that made Naruto become happy in a heart beat.

"IT'S RAMEN TIME!!!" He disappeared and Ino followed yelling something about having ramen last night.

"OK, Shikamaru, we could distract them with smoke then sneak in. Then we could do what ever we pleased at the ball," Kiba suggested pulling out one of his homemade smoke bombs. The family each had something they did best. Kiba was really good a making smoke bombs he also was really strong. Shikamaru made fool prof hidden wires, not to mention being a genius, Naruto tested, Ino could make the best cloaks to hide their appearances and would sometimes pulled the damsel in distress act, Naruto was agile and quick he also pulled a lot of pranks so he was always good to have around, and Sakura was a healer and could pull her self on her own strength. They made a perfect team.

" Good, idea!" Shikamaru smiled and then suggested," We should combine your bombs with my wires and make them trip bombs!" Shikamaru smiled evilly. Sakura punched the air.

" GREAT! Then we could just come in the front!" Sakura smiled and Kiba rolled his eyes at her.

"Whatever, sis, just don't get too close to Sasuke!" Kiba laughed. Kiba, never having a family like Naruto, considered them near and dear. He would protect them with his life and even when they were royally annoying.

**CHA! THIS WILL BE GREAT!!**

Sakura was not really listening to Kiba and danced around the hut. Shikamaru and Kiba just sighed and went into the kitchen to make sure Ino and Naruto hadn't killed them selves yet fighting.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha was getting ready for the ball. His long time friends, Susuki and Hinata, had arrived months ago to come and were waiting on him in the other room.

"Hurry up! You are taking forever, Sasuke!" Susuki hissed. Sasuke just sighed. Susuki was a pain but a least she didn't fan girl and treated him like a person. She was always polite to her mistress, Hinata-hime, but Sasuke? Not so much... they were just friends and always annoyed each other.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun, you need to hurry!" Hinata added. _Thank god for Hinata-hime. _Sasuke always liked Hinata and she seemed extra nice when she was next to the loud mouthed Susuki. Sasuke came out to be greeted by two women in blue and purple fine dresses. Susuki and Hinata chose to let their hair lie flat. They were pleased with Sasuke's choice in clothing. He was wearing a black suit, not like a tuxedo, with a cape. Over it he had a dark blue vest/ jacket on and a white puffy shirt.

"Well?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you will be lucky if no fan girls see you!" Susuki joked as Sasuke glared at her.

"Susuki! Be kind to the prince!" Hinata frowned and Susuki stopped and fell behind Hinata. Sasuke smirked and Susuki stuck out her tongue. Sasuke glared. Hinata sighed wondering why her two closet friends couldn't get along.

" I hate balls!" Sasuke groaned. " You are the only one, Princess!" Susuki sighed. She never liked those things. She never got a dance. She wished she would find someone this time.

Hinata sighed and thought of Naruto, She saw him again entering the Kingdom. He had grown and the smile still graced his lips. Kiba was also there, no shirt, and she noticed Susuki starring.

Sasuke, for a brief second, remembered the pink haired girl who saved him form death. He wondered where she was... but he was completely drained as they made it to the ball room where a ton of O year old noble women, fan girls no doubt, swooned over Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dance with Lady Hinata! So those terrible excuses can't touch you!" Susuki spat at the women.

_The only thing I LOVE about Susuki! She hates fan girls almost a much as me!!_

Hinata and Sasuke started to Waltz, having no idea the people they wanted to see were crashing the party.

* * *

OK! I loved writing that! please rate and review!! I think this my best story! So review! 


	2. Chapter 2

OK! I was inspired by my two reviews to write this so here I am! People please review more! It doesn't take a lot for me to update( 2 reviews did it for me) I really like this story and writing it is soo much fun so keep me inspired!

**I DO **_not _**OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

Chapter 2

A wish was put on a star. ( times 3)

* * *

Shikamaru and Kiba's plan worked and it was Naruto proof. Naruto was still upset at the whole, Naruto proof comment, and was being quiet. This pleased Sakura as she silently thanked the stars for her big brothers around to shut him up. _Ekk! This place is crawling with stupid guards! _Sakura mentally sighed. Ino sighed out loud and got a serious look on her face.

"Kiba! Ino looks serious! We're all going to die!" Naruto joked. " Your right! She looks like she's going to explode!" Kiba poked her cheek which cause Ino to get very angry. The Ino is royally pissed symptoms were starting. Naruto and Kiba did a mental countdown. _Her face got red. Check. She is getting a vein in her fore head. Check. Her nostrils are flaring. Check. Her fist clenched. Check... Only one more symptom... She calms for 10 seconds and smiles sweetly until she explodes... Check. WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!_

**IDIOTS! INO IS GOING TO BLOW!!! **Sakura mentally screamed as she tried to find somewhere to hid. Shikamaru did the same already counting down to when she would blow up. On his fingers he did the count down.

5

4

3

2

1

Shikamaru's hand had made a fist and Naruto and Kiba started to freak out.

**" **LEAVE ME THE FREAK ALONE YOU DAMN IDIOTS!!! I AM TRYING TO FREAKING' THINK OVER HERE! SO SHUT UP!!!" Ino screamed on the top of her lungs and she hit Naruto and Kiba again and again on the head... Not even worrying about the guards that were coming... and quick... Most of the gang headed to wards the way they came in. Except for two who got a little side tracked. They were so freaked they headed to wards the ball room. _Where did the others go? __**WHY IS NARUTO THE ONLY ONE WITH ME!?! **_A Blondie and pinkie were headed to wards the wrong way as their friends escaped. Being chased by guards with sharp pointy things... this was how Sakura wanted to die... _Just perfect!_

Naruto was able to run through the guards and escape with out being killed. He also got the half the guards to chase after Sakura. Sakura thanked Naruto's handy way of always being able to make the escape. Yet she also cursed him for leaving her alone, in a castle, being chased. Oh how she loathed her life right now. How she longed her her hut. Sakura was going to give up when she ran right into the ball room and right into a certain Prince with knowing who it was she yelled," You!! Watch where in the hell you are going!" She pushed him aside only to run into a girl in a light blue gown, the princesses adviser

" Sorry!" She murmured and continue to run. A snickering was heard as the Prince glared at the girl for being polite to Susuki and not him. Finally Sakura couldn't run anymore and fell on her knees. She raised up her hands and tears escaped her eyes. She was about to cause her family a lot of trouble. Surprised when no one took her, Sakura looked up with eyes full of tears to see one set of Onyx eyes, and two of Pearl staring at her she saw the colors blend together as the color escaped her and things grew black as midnight. A cold feeling swept her body. _I...can't... die..._

"What do you mean you left Sakura!?!?" Ino had Naruto by his collar and was shaking the poor boy again and again.

" Blame Shikamaru it was his idea to go that way!" Naruto yelled pointing at Shikamaru. Ino's glare moved to Shikamaru.

"Kiba is the one who made you angry enough to blow!" Shikamaru yelped, not wanting to face the wrath that is Ino when she gets angry.

" WHAT!!! Ino you are the one who attracted the guards!" Kiba yelled as all the guys looked to Ino, mock glaring.

"Well!! OK! We are all at fault!" Ino sweat dropped and murmured under her breath," Just it is mostly all of your faults!"

"What ever! We need to get Sakura-Chan back!" Naruto yelled heading back to the castle, Shikamaru knocked him on the head to stop him. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!!!"

"We can't go back today. The place is probably on high alert. The most trained guards out! Kiba is bleeding badly, one of the guards got him while he tried to protect Ino, and without Sakura we must clean his wound by hand and bandage it up. Ino is tired and she looks pale. I am tired and , Naruto, if you use up any more energy you could pass out or even kill your self. We will think about it tomorrow but we can't do anything until Kiba is better," Shikamaru explained to Naruto, who nodded. He had no idea Kiba was hurt. Then his gaze met Kiba's who looked pale. Naruto felt bad for ignoring his brother so he decided it would be best to go home.

"Sorry, Naruto, I want to get her back too. I really don't want my sister to die as much as you did. But that damned guard got me... I am really am sorry. I just didn't want Ino to get hurt after we lost Sakura... I am sorry... I ran without thinking about you... If I was there maybe we could of stopped this... Shikamaru was there... he could of saved Ino..." Kiba trailed on and on. Naruto knew why. Kiba had always been in the wrong place at the wrong time. That was just how the boy lived life.

" It's not your fault we will get her back!" Naruto smiled and that made Kiba feel better. Ino didn't want to look at Kiba and Naruto. How they could forgive like that was something Ino wished she had. She looked into the gaze of Shikamaru. It was lost and dark. She was scared of it as she walked alone. Wishing with all heart that Sakura was OK.

Shikamaru was lost in thought. _Why hadn't he saved Ino. He wanted to...but Kiba did... He wasn't able to protect...her... _Shikamaru continued to walk on. He worried for Sakura but thanked the stars that Ino was still here.

The group finally made it back to the hut. Kiba was rested onto the only real bed in the house. The rest was just some large blankets on the floor. Ino worked on his wounds as Shikamaru got a dinner started. A heavy air filled the house. Naruto was outside looking at the star filled sky as a shooting star flashed his way. _Oh! This is my chance to make a wish!_

_Oh Sakura-Chan! I wish that you are OK... Just don't die OK? We will save you! _

With that Naruto retreated back in the house to help his family. Giving the star some time to make it's magic.

* * *

The prince had put Sakura down in a bed and watched her intently. _Stupid village girl! She could of gotten killed! I have never seen such a weird girl. She didn't even care she bump into the Prince!! She apologized to Susuki but not me! Stupid girl. Who on the __EARTH __has... pink...hair. _Pink hair. That's when Sasuke realized it. This girl...was that girl who saved him form near death. The girl who saved him.

Sasuke had been watching the girl for a while and now he brushed his hand across her fore head, it was hot but not burning. Sasuke never worried about someone this much since his family left him with his Nii-San.

Sasuke sighed and went over to the window wear he watched a shooting star flash by. Sasuke never did believe in the whole make a wish on one so he never really gave it a second thought, until now. Something told him to make a wish an annoying voice told him to make one.

_This is so stupid... I wish that the girl will be OK and not die. _

Sasuke went away form the window and sat next to the pink haired girl who looked so calm as she slept. She was like an angel. Sasuke froze suddenly. Her beauty was one... _that only could be touched by death. _Prince Sasuke froze up. What if she was already... dead.

"HINATA-HIME!!!" Sasuke yelled on the top of his lungs. Not wanting the girl who saved him form death to die. Sasuke black gaze held a soft fire. A soft fire that burned into Sakura. Something the Prince had lost long ago... The light speckle of hope. Hope was lost... Lost the day Itachi became King, lost when his parents left, and lost the day rumors spouted that his parents never did arrive at the Hyuuga Clan Kingdom...

" Yes! Sasuke-kun, what is a matter?" Hinata raced in, being followed by Susuki as aways.

"Hinata-hime! I think she is..." Sasuke couldn't finish so he just pointed to Sakura's body. Hinata went over to inspect the body when Sakura let out a faint," P-Prince S-S-Sasu-ke? H-H-in-nat-hi-me?" Sakura opened one eye only to close it again to be followed with some deep breathing. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief as Susuki went out to get a wet rag. She returned and put the rag on Sakura. _I wonder if she will make it..._

Hinata sat down on a chair near the bed and began to watch Sakura with deep concern. She remembered her conversation with Susuki about an hour ago and began to worry

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back_

_"Hinata-Hime!! We cannot be sure if this girl is already ill! She could die! If she does won't the village want answers? We will have to leave quickly!"_

_Susuki informed her mistress who looked at her and blinked slowly._

_"No...she will make it... I am sure of this!" The Princess tried to reassure the adviser._

_"Still! After tonight if she makes it she will need to be taken to her family... So they can watch after her!" Susuki told her mistress as she turned to a window. _

_" OK, Susuki-Chan, after tonight that is what we will do. Just please do not tell the Prince of this conversation!" Hinata informed her adviser._

_"As you wish, Hinata-hime..." Susuki whispered as she left the room, silently._

_Hinata sighed and noticed the star and with out realizing it she silently wished for some magic to be put into play. So maybe her friends would be more happy. Hinata saw how Sasuke and Susuki were. They had acted lifeless lately and Hinata wanted them to be happy. Hinata also wanted to be happier as well and hoped her wish would come true._

_End_

* * *

The room fell silent as all three eyes stared at Sakura and fell asleep watching her.

The four at the hut also fell asleep worried.

And a star twinkled high in the sky. Knowing it had a job to do tonight. It shined more brightly then all the other stars and died... as all wished on stars do.

* * *

The next morning Sakura awoke to see all three nobles in the room and she screamed, not remembering what had happened before. After she woke all three of them up, reality sunk in. She sweat dropped as three angry eyes met hers, well two Hinata wasn't that upset. Sakura blushed and avoided their gazes.

"Well, it looks like she has awakened!" Hinata smiled. Sakura smiled back then nodded.

"Well, she didn't need to scream that loud, annoying brat!" Susuki grumbled, she was not a morning person by all means. Sakura felt a vein pop in her forehead as she grew annoyed with the silver haired girl. When a hand fell on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry. Susuki never really was a morning person... She hates the very thought of waking up in the morning. I will make sure she apologizing when she is put in a better mood," smiled the princess who loved mornings and was in one of her good moods. Sakura nodded, remembering how she is when she gets waked up by Kiba's and Naruto's bickering. All the Prince did was let out an hmmp. Sakura, realizing she forgot her manners, bowed in her bed, she was sitting up now, and introduced herself.

" My name is Sakura Haruno. I am sorry I have burdened you so," Sakura murmured trying to be polite.

" Whatever..." was the two non morning people's reply.

**THEY SURE AREN'T NICE! SHEESH! I WAS THE ONE PASSED OUT!!!**

"Oh! I am Hinata Hyuuga, princess of the neighboring land, and that is my adviser Susuki Hyuuga, but I am sure you already knew that." Hinata smiled. Sakura nodded and Susuki smiled at her, regaining a much more pleasant mood. The prince murmured," Prince Sasuke..." Then turned to walk away. Sakura then whispered after him, " I'm glad you've gotten better..."

Sasuke stopped when he heard that... So...it was her... He walked back in the room and sat beside her, his eyes digging into her. He watched as she fumbled under his gaze they met it with a light green gaze. It was soft and it caused them both to look away. Susuki giggled a bit and was shushed by Hinata.

"OH NO!! MY FAMILY!" Sakura yelped as she remembered her friends at the hut. They must of been worried sick about her. " Hinata-hime, Sasuke-kun! I need your help! My friends! I have worried them!" Sakura raced out of the bed only to stumble a bit. She was caught by Sasuke.

" You shouldn't do that we will take you to your friends." Sakura, who's face was bright red, was sat in the bed, as the 3 others got dressed and cloaked to leave the castle.

* * *

Wooh! I had a cold while writing this one sooo it might suck! I am going to try and add all the characters in, some how... I have ideas for the Sand Sibs and Neji. I need some ideas for Tenten and Lee, though. So ideas will be welcomed! I also am suffering form a cold and auditions are coming up for the high school I am trying to get into so I may not update... I will try to update tomorrow but I can't promise anything! If I get a lot of reviews I might just! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I am so bored right now and I am depriving someone of Sushi! I need to review XD I also am still suffering from my cold but I am better! I should be fine and I want to get the story moving so the real plot gets thorough right now it's just a bunch of stuff leading to it which is the boring stuff -sigh- I hate writing the boring stuff but you do what you have to I suppose. Has anyone played the Naruto game for the Xbox 360? ( I just want to know if it is good... I like video games) Well this is a bunch of crap so on with the story!

* * *

_I only own Susuki, radio active hair care products, the fog song, and the rusty screw driver jingle._

Sakura waited for the royals to come back. She was completely confused and didn't know what to do. _I wonder if everyone is OK. Is anyone hurt? I wasn't there to heal them... _Sakura placed her head in between her knees and tried to clear her thoughts. Sakura started to declare a poem her mother told her when she was just a little girl. It always calmed her .

_The water will rise_

_The Earth will cry_

_As the land takes back the sun_

_We will not die_

Sakura ended up singing the one verse of the poem to be interrupted by a coughing sound. She looked up to see the prince looking at her with unreadable eyes. Sakura blushed slightly and looked away, not wanting to met an angry gaze. _He probably thinks I'm a weird girl and hates me. After all I did just start singing! _Sakura sighed inwardly and slowly got up and on the cloak that was by the bed.

_Her singing is so... _The Prince was trying to find a word for it. He couldn't. Beauty couldn't even begin to understand the purity of her voice and the song she sang. Sasuke looked at Sakura coldly but he was just hiding the fact he found her the things he did. _All she is a girl who cured me. She is nothing to me, probably even a fan girl. _Sasuke reminded himself and his gaze got cold. Sakura met it with a green stare and looked down quickly. Sasuke smirked, she was most likely playing coy with him, and then opened his mouth to speak.

" Sasuke-kun, if I may call you that, when will we be leaving?" Sakura asked, her gaze never lifting form the floor. Sasuke stared at her confused. She was an odd fan girl.

" We will be soon. Lady Susuki and Princess Hinata aren't ready yet..." Sasuke murmured as Susuki came form behind.

"Sasuke! We are ready. Lady Hinata will be here momentarily!" Susuki smiled one of her sickeningly sweet smiles and went over to whisper things to Sakura, pushing Sasuke out of the way. Sasuke glared at the girls as Susuki giggled and Sakura blushed and started to shake her head. _I wish I was a girl right now! I would know what they were talking about!! ... I take that back... I never want to think that ever again. _Sasuke sweat dropped as he looked to the ground blushing.

" So... the prince is blushing?" Susuki laughed as Princess Hinata walked into the room. Susuki shut her mouth as soon as she did, not wanting to make her mistress unhappy with her. Hinata nodded once, code for Susuki come here and stop teasing Sasuke-kun. Susuki obeyed and stood behind her mistress, sulking a bit while doing so.

" Well we should be going soon, everyone!" Susuki exclaimed for her shy mistress who nodded. Sakura watched the two and she was confused right away. So as they were walking she decided to ask Sasuke about it. " Prince Sasuke? What is up with the princess and her adviser I thought Princesses made their own decisions..." When Sakura got no answer she sighed. _Maybe he didn't hear. I guess I had no right to intervene in their matters. _Sasuke did hear her he was just remembering the day he met Hinata-hime and Susuki, Sakura's question reminded him of that day so long ago.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back_

_" Mother, Father! Why are we going to the Hyuuga clan's Kingdom?" A young 7 year old Sasuke asked his mother and father in the carriage. His brother wasn't there and was watching the kingdom._

_" Oh, Sasuke-chan! Your father and I must discuss some things with the king and queen of their land! Don't worry there is a princess there about your age!" Sasuke's mom reassured a worried Sasuke. Sasuke's father , the king, nodded slowly and announced that they had arrived._

_Sasuke was taken to a room where and girl with short black hair sat. She had a silver teddy bear clutched in her arms and was building a kingdom with blocks. She looked up to see Sasuke and smiled sweetly before coming over and curtsying to the royal family. _

_"Good day , Royal Uchiha family, it is my pleasure to meet you," Hinata said still bowing. She had practiced that line for days so she wouldn't shutter. Sasuke's mother smiled and her Father nodded. They soon left their son with Hinata. Hinata blushed as she Sasuke and murmured," H-Hello, I am H-Hinata..." She held up her teddy," This is Neji, my cousin gave it him me," Hinata put the bear down and awaited Sasuke's reply. _

_"Sasuke," Sasuke smiled and pointed to wards her blocks," What are you building?"_

_"Oh! I w-was building the c-castle," was Hinata's calm reply as she picked up Neji and sat him next to the castle. " Neji is helping me become a good ruler. F-Father... says I n-need to w-work at it..." Hinata said looking down to her feet. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke understood. He lived in his brothers shadow as Hinata had to be perfect. They Wern't that difference._

_" Then let's play neighboring kingdoms! I'll be the Uchiha Kingdom! May I play with your blocks?" Sasuke asked. He never had anyone to play with and was happy when Hinata nodding , her way of saying yes. Soon the two had two castles and started to play. Sasuke, being more ruff then Hinata, had spys in the form of dolls try to sneak in Hinata's castle. Hinata, soon catching on too Sasuke's game, had Neji investigate Sasuke's castle. Soon they were laughing and had become fast friends. That's when Sasuke met Susuki and Hinata really got to know her, since Hinata had met her distant cousin but never really did know her only that her father said she was beneath her. _

_Susuki had rushed into the room and hid behind Hinata. Hinata totally shocked just stood in front of the girl. Then they all heard yelling._

_" Damn brat! I caught her sneaking in again! That is just like the black sheep's daughter!" Then softer Sasuke heard one whisper to another. We should of never let her in. She ran off..." _

_Sasuke froze. They had let her in... She didn't sneak in.. She was tricked... The young Uchiha's eyes moved to Susuki, who was badly clothed, hiding behind Hinata. She was dirty and she had a cut on her. Hinata was ushering her to a bed and hid the girl. Sasuke found a new respect for Hinata that day. The girl who was in a clan know for ruthlessness and no emotions was caring and wanted to help her poor cousin. _

_After a pause Sasuke looked to Hinata and whispered," They are gone..." Hinata nodded and Susuki got out and fell on her knees, sobbing._

_" Thank you! I will never be able to repay your kindness!" Susuki was bowing and crying. This made Sasuke realize how bad some peoples life were outside of the castle. It must of been tough looking at Susuki who was no different then Hinata or himself. She was just born and it was decided she was born to the wrong person._

_" It is OK..." Hinata smiled and gave Susuki a hug. Susuki never had been hugged before and started to cry soft tears, or with her reaction Sasuke guessed she had never been hugged before. Sasuke smiled and went over to hug the crying girl as well. As much as the Prince wanted to defy it now, Susuki and Hinata were his best friends since that day. After Susuki composed herself, she joined the game as Hinata's adviser. She became one in reality as well. Sasuke left and only heard form what Hinata said happened next. Susuki was called forth to defeat someone and she fought well and defeated them. With Hinata's help she became her adviser and the rest was history every time she saw Hinata, Susuki was there with her mistress she owned so much too. _

_End Flash back_

* * *

" Hinata accepted Susuki and Susuki saw pass the princess," Sasuke finally spoke after a long pause. Sakura nodded, taken back since she wasn't expecting an answer after the pause. 

" I understand..." Sakura murmured. Knowing her family accepted her, looking past all the things that made her a freak. Then she saw her hut, Sasuke's pause took a little while, and she felt her self running to it. she stopped at the door and knocked on it to hear Ino's voice.

" WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING!!!" Sakura sighed. _Well that is typical Ino. _Sasuke froze at the voice. That was a voice of a fan girl and he only walked on to make sure Sakura would be OK. Sakura knocked again.

" I SAID WE DON'T WANT ANYTHING ARE YOU A IDIOT!?!?" Ino yelled louder this time. This scared Sasuke, Hinata and Susuki... it annoyed the hell Sakura.

**DAMN INO!! WHY WON'T SHE EVER OPEN THE DOOR!!!**

" No, Ino, it's me! Sakura!" Sakura yelled, tears filling her eyes. The door flung open and Sasuke was put to awe as he saw what they lived in. Hinata did the same. It was small and ratty, sure it was _clean, _but it was nothing compared to the castle. The royals thoughts were quickly interrupted.

" Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled and hugged Sakura.

"Sakura!!!' screamed Ino and hugged her again and again," Sakura we were sooo worried!"

" Hey, Sakura." Shikamaru even came over to hug Sakura. Sasuke starred in awe about how much these people loved each other and how happy they were when they saw their missing family member. Sasuke wished that his family was here. He never had those moments... _not even with his family. _Sakura hugged all her family members then noticed one was missing.

"Um... Guys! Where is Kiba?" Sakura asked worried for him. Kiba, right on cue, came in. He was limping, and Akumaru was trying to support him. He used a stick as a crutch. The family noticed the night before that the guard tour up his arm and leg. He was badly wounded and they needed Sakura. Kiba forgot about the pain and dropped the crutch to when he got close to Sakura. He smiled when he saw Sakura.

" Hey, Sis. I was worried about you!" Kiba wobbled a bit but made it to Sakura to hug her. He stumbled a bit and fell on Hinata

"Sorry..." He mumbled into Hinata as he tried to get up but Susuki kept him down.

"You need to lie down. Don't stress yourself." Susuki whispered to him then looked up to the others," We need to lie him down! Someone help me get him to a bed." Susuki had seen her mother die at a sicknesses grasp and didn't want to see Kiba die as well. Shikamaru helped Susuki get him into the bed.

" Sorry, Sakura, but may we come in. Susuki is quite serious when it comes to sickness. Her mother died at it's hands," Hinata murmured and Ino and Naruto first noticed their visitors.

"Hinata-hime! Remember me! Naruto!" Naruto yelled, and waved to the princess, who looked down blushing and waved shyly back.

"P-Prince S-Sasuke-kun!" Ino swooned and curtsied the lowest curtsy in the history of all low curtsy's. _I was right. A total fan girl. _Sasuke sighed as Ino blushed and held the door open for them. Sakura continued to move and sat down at the table where a dinner of chicken and dumplings was made. She smelt it and it smelt great but she had to be suspicious of the food.

" Ino didn't make this did she?" Sakura eyed the food and Naruto laughed.

" Like we trust Ino's cooking! I cooked it! Hinata-hime try some!" He smiled giving Hinata some of the dumplings. Hinata blushed and accepted the food and as she tasted it she smiled. Sakura caught this.

" This is really good, Naruto-san!" The princess smiled and took another bite. The prince was about force fed by Ino and he found it pretty good and it let out a hmmp of satisfaction and took another bite, by his own will. Sakura ate it down fast, knowing it would be good. She let out a small smile as Susuki and Shikamaru came back down.

" He is in bed! He needs a healer... I hope..." Susuki never finished the sentence and stood by her mistress. Sasuke smirked and found his chance to get back at Susuki for all the crap she put him through in the years.

" So, Susuki loves this village boy?" Sasuke smirked and about broke out in laughter as Susuki blushed a deep shade of red. Hinata did the same and Sakura noticed this. _So Susuki and Hinata have fell for Kiba and Naruto. This should be interesting. _Sakura put in another bite and smiled.

"So am I right? Little Susuki has a weakness?" Sasuke came to her with more fire. Susuki blushed and she was beginning to get tears in her eyes. Sakura also noticed this.

" Sasuke-kun! Lay off! I'm going up to heal Kiba so Susuki you want to come with?" Sakura scolded Sasuke and went upstairs with Susuki. When they made it upstairs Susuki told Sakura...the reason she was crying.

_

* * *

_

_Flash Back/ Susuki's explanation_

_A young Susuki sat by her dieing mother. They were living in a torn down hut and the Hyuuga's hardly gave them anything, much less money for herbs and medicine. Susuki had to take care of her mother alone every since her father died. Every now and again a Hyuuga member would give Susuki some water and bread and leave. Susuki still didn't have anything to live off of. She was slowly dieing with her mother._

_Susuki worked on a farmers farm and got paid in 2 gold a week. It was nothing but it paid the house hold. One day her mother was extremely sick and she was breathing her last breaths._

_"Susuki?" Her mother whispered._

_" Yes, mother?" Susuki asked her mother, doing the house work._

_" I am dieing... After I die please prove to the main house we are worth something and if you don't want to...follow a path that makes you happy... Don't listen to them...you father was a great man. Cocky and loud but he had passion and compassion. I loved him...I love you too, Susuki... Tekeshi? Is that you?" With that Susuki's mother died._

_Susuki fell on her screaming. " MOM!!! DON'T DIE!!! WE WILL GET THROUGH THIS! MOM!" Susuki's mom was already dead._

_Susuki didn't want to believe it. For three whole days she acted like her mother was still alive until the Hyuuga found her cuddled near her mother's bed murmuring again and again nonsense to her mothers corpse. A couple weeks later she met Hinata and Sasuke._

_End_

* * *

Sakura nodded. She had been healing Kiba and listening to the story. She had some tears in her eyes and a voice slipped the silence. 

" Thanks, Susuki... I really mean it. You cared for me that much..." Kiba's voice faded and he smiled as his eyes closed. Susuki smiled.

" Sakura? May I stay here with him? Just to...uh... you...know..." Susuki floundered on her words so Kiba finished for her," Keep her pretty eyes on me to make sure I stay OK." Susuki nodded and smiled. Sakura laughed and went down the stairs to hear.

"BWHAHAHAHA!!! Look at his face!" That was Naruto's voice.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY, DOBE?!?" That was Sasuke's voice.

" Um! Will you please stop this!' That was Hinata's voice. They needed Sakura down there.

" NARUTO! SHUT UP!! THAT IS NO WAY TO TALK TO THAT PRINCE!!" Sakura hit him upside the head then sat down and pointed a finger a Sasuke," You are lucky you are a prince!" _And so good looking and kind for helping me back and... _Sakura mentally rabbled as she stared into spaced.

"So, Princess, Prince, do any of you play chess?" Shikamaru asked and it ended up being a whole tournament, Sasuke and Naruto undefeated for 17 games. Needless to say their finale game took hours and was ruined when Akumaru knocked down the pieces. The rest of the family had already fallen asleep and Naruto and Sasuke soon fell to sleep, as well.

* * *

A caravan was heading to wards the Kingdom. Three siblings were on it as the older ushered," We must find the pink haired maiden! She is the only one that can help us now!" They were headed to wards the kingdom.

* * *

Ohh! A cliff hanger!! So I made this out of boredom and a COLD!! I HATE COLDS! But they do get me a writing mood... I feel bad for my tissue box... he is slowly being used up! Well review! I'll see you next time! 


	4. Chapter 4

WOOH! CHAPTER 4!! Hello!! I just came back form an audition and thought I would start a chapter! I am so pumped!! -I just punched the air... I feel like I should lay off my Naruto T.V time- I need to write a harmless fan fiction!! My Sasunaru senses are tingling... I think someone is witing a new one out their in the world -sighs at her weird theories- Well! On ward with the story!! 

**I don't own Naruto, I wish I did... I wish I was a millionaire... I wish a lot of things **

* * *

_Chapter 4 _

Eyes of hate

* * *

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked looking into the prince, up form her breakfast. The prince turned his head to look into her as he nodded, almost regretting it. Naruto paid close attention to Sakura as did the others.

"Have you ever wished you weren't a prince? That you were born into a different life?" Sakura gulped as the whole room fell silent. Each person had their own opinion on the tender subject. Naruto wanted to be born a knight's son, so he in return would become one or some one of higher status. To protect the weak and to show he was more then a demon. Kiba wanted to be born to a family that loved him. He wouldn't trade this life for anything but he always wondered _what if? _Ino always wanted to be a lady in waiting. All the perks of being a princess but with out the tassel. She would always have a friend in the princess as well. But like the others she loved her life. Shikamaru really didn't care. Susuki looked down. She always wanted a father. Even for a little bit, a father would be nice. Hinata wanted to be second born. To be able to live without perfection. Sasuke... what he wanted was the life Sakura was living. To be close with people that weren't your family but you still loved him. Sakura wanted a life with Sasuke. Each person wanted something but deep in their hearts they knew that they loved their lives.

"Hn..." was Sasuke's reply. _Like I have to answer that! _Sakura nodded and went back to dwindling her thumbs. Shikamaru thought about it and went to voice his opinion on the matter.

"I think life gave us these roles for a person. That wanting more would be wrong since we are given what we need. But of course we will always want the perfect life but imperfection shows bonds and love that perfection will never abhor..." Shikamaru finished and that brought tears to every girl's eye. The guys just nodded. They understood completely. Susuki wiped off her tears and was the first to look up.

"I agree... Shikamaru you are right. We are given emotions to live with our imperfections... I agree..." Susuki started to cry thinking or her father, how he loved imperfection or so her mother said, and was now being consoled by Kiba. Who glared at the guys smirked. Whose smirks were batted with the girl's glares, except Hinata she did the worse she looked disappointed.

"Yes...emotions are things of value..." Hinata murmured as she remembered all her life she was told that emotions only got in the _way. _

Sasuke couldn't say he agreed. All the emotions he ever had hurt him. All the love he thought he had destroyed him. All the lies that were told seemed to want to crush him slowly...

Sakura started to cry remembering the day she ran form her village and met her family.

* * *

_Flash Back!! _

_Sakura was running away form what was like a fire. The fire of hate in every mob member's eyes. They glowed as they yelled and tied to kill her. She saw all the things in front of her and as she looked back she saw a set of eyes that haunted her... her mother's. _

_She always loved her mother. She knew life was tough because of her...special ability... Her mother would always tell her what she wanted to hear and told how much she loved her. She would love to show her mom the flowers she brought back to life and the puppy she saved form near death. She would smile as her mother told her that that was great. She would glow when she was praised by her busy mother. Then she turned 12 and now she was being chased out of her small village on the outskirts of the Hyuuga and Uchiha, not belonging to either. Sakura felt the sky slowly cry tears for her as the tears of hers alone fell down her face slowly. _

_Soon Sakura fell near a waterfall. She couldn't run any farther. She looked around to see she was on a bridge and a Sakura tree was losing its flowers. That gave Sakura idea that it was a bad omen and closed her eyes to die. But she forgot that every year a Sakura flower will bloom more beautifully as the last. That it never dies it just fades away so people can watch its growth. Sakura opened her eyes to be faced with 2 pair of eyes. _

_"AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. The two eyes backed away and one murmured something about be an annoying hag. _

_"What did you just call me?!?!?!?" Sakura screamed. She was not in the mood and she could feel her anger getting more and more energy. She also let the tears come, not caring any more. _

_"Hey! Give me you hand!" The one who called her ugly hag murmured something Sakura didn't catch and put her on his back. Sakura gasped as he did so and the other walked beside her and started to talk. _

_"I'm sorry for my brother's rudeness... He doesn't react to women well. Not even Ino..." The blonde murmured. Sakura nodded and looked to the boy she was on. She caught his eyes for a second and it was dark in there, like he never did smile before. He had dark. Brown hair that was messy and two triangles that went down his face. Sakura knew they must have been his clan markings. He looked onward and his body was full of injuries. He had a dog walk on beside him and the dog would look as depressed as the owner. The boy saw her staring at him and he smiled a weak one. _

_"Hey! Don't look all sad! It makes you ugly and stop looking like you feel sorry for me! I heard then you know, me and Akumaru," The brown haired boy sighed and the blonde laughed. _

_" Excuse, Kiba," The blonde whispered to Sakura," He grew up in the orphanage with me... With the help of some friends we escaped. I know only some of his past and he is very cold at first. BUT HE IS JUST A LITTLE SNUGGLE BEAR AFTER A WHILE!!" The blonde yelled. Sakura stared at him like he was an idiot, way to ruin a mood! Kiba about fell if it wasn't for Sakura on his back. Kiba hit the blond again and again. _

_"Shut up, Naruto! She doesn't need to know!" Sakura was taken back by his rudeness and never asked about it for the rest of the walk to the much smaller hut the 'family' owned way back then. Sakura wondered why these boys were helping. Why that gave any thought to her... Why they even cared about her well being. She looked up to the one named Naruto and saw a grin plastered on his face. His blue eyes shone with the brightness of the sky and purity of the water. His hair was a bright yellow and he seemed to shine as the other boy was a bit darker. Yet as they chatted the one named Kiba smiled and shone almost as brightly as the other boy. _

_Sakura laughed at the two boys. She could just feel like she could be herself around them and then Naruto noticed something that could have ruined Sakura's chance at a new life. _

_"Kiba? Weren't they wounds all over your arms where that girl holding on to you? They are healed?" Naruto looked into Sakura and Sakura blushed, now kicking Kiba to let go of her. She was going to run for it and the boys would never grace her mind ever again. Sakura fell to the ground when Kiba did something that would change her life for ever. He let out his hand smiling. Naruto also did something that changed her. _

_"Come on! So you heal big deal! Come on, I bet you can't even heal a blow to the heart!" Naruto smiled as Kiba put the girl on his back and murmured something. _

_"What??" Sakura asked, wanting to know. Naruto raised an eyes brow, Kiba was going to talk. _

_"Oh... It's just that... I find it hard to think you were shunned for healing... It is a gift and you are lucky to receive it. It makes you special... it is your soul and that you must be proud of, annoying hag." Kiba spoke bluntly and smiled, it was one hell of a small smile, as he called her his new nick name. Sakura laughed a bit and socked him playfully. _

_"Sakura is my name..." She announced only to get the boys name, ones she already guessed after they used them so freely. _

_"Well, Sakura-chan, I think we'll become fast friends!" Naruto announced. Kiba laughed at his brother then smiled a bit, it was a real smile. Sakura about gasped, she thought the boy was dark. _

_"Yeah, Sakura, I think we will too!" Kiba glowed a bit and then announced," Sakura will stay with us!" He nodded his head and before Sakura could protest Naruto interrupted," OH YES!! DATTEBAYO!!" Sakura sweat dropped and smiled. Soon the family made it too the hut. That's when she met Ino. _

_" OH!!!" Ino yelled and brought Sakura inside. She talked to her for a bit and got Shikamarui. Shikamaru looked at her and then left, bored. Sakura didn't remember what happened after that but Kiba ended up being a Snuggle bear, after all. _

_End Flash! _

_

* * *

_

Sakura didn't notice the prince had been holding her the whole time and when she looked up he had stopped. _Damn, why am I sooo stupid? I know she shouldn't care if I held her... she... _Sasuke mentally smacked himself. The whole household started to have a creepy silence in between them. That's when someone had to speak.

"A gay baby has blessed the kingdom with its presence..." Ino blurted out as everyone fell over anime style.

" INO ARE YOU AN IDIOT!! WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Sakura and Kiba yelled out. Both hating Ino's weird theories on everything. Naruto and started to laugh loudly, next to Susuki who was trying very hard not to laugh. Sasuke stared at the blonde like she was an idiot to be compared with Naruto. Hinata look shocked and was staring at everyone confused wondering why a happy baby was bad or funny.

Ino shrugged and said simply," Every time there is an awkward silence a gay baby is born!!" Kiba shook his head and laughed loudly as Susuki started to fall over laughing, giving it her trying to stop. Everyone else sighed, except for a confused Hinata, and went back to eating their breakfast.

Naruto interrupted the peace by asking," Hinata-hime? Why don't you smile more? It looks good on your face, a smile does!" Hinata grew a bright red as the others fell over anime style except for Susuki, who was smiling widely for her mistress.

" Hyuuga's try to hide their emotions, dobe..." Sasuke murmured for Hinata. Hinata looked to him pleased and he couldn't help but smirk. _So Hinata likes this idiot... Well... That's odd, I always saw Hinata with someone smart that her father arranged the marriage with. _

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!" Naruto yelled, glaring at the prince. The prince just shrugged and put a bite of food in his mouth . Sakura sighed and put her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Lay off, Naruto. Hyuugas are trained to be unemotional..." Still this didn't please Naruto.

"Then why is Susuki not all unemotional?" Naruto asked this time to be answered by Hinata herself.

"That is because Susuki's father was a rebel to the clan and believed that people shouldn't hide their emotions... that, that makes emotions useless... I would like to use that mentally when I become queen," _If I ever... _Hinata added silently. Sasuke and Susuki stared in awe, they never saw Hinata like that. Naruto nodded and Kiba nodded. Shikamaru, who surprisingly was still awake, murmured something to Ino, who murmured said thing to Kiba, who cracked up and told said thing Naruto who blushed madly.

_I wonder what he told them?? _Both Sasuke and Sakura wondered as he stared at the blushing Naruto.

" Hinata doesn't need my help! She is a princess! I couldn't teach her anything!!" Naruto blurted out. Hinata looked confused as Kiba explained the question.

"Naruto is pretty damn emotional, like a girl on her ...well you know, so he could teach the Hyuuga's a thing or two. I just added a part about living with the princess and Heh Heh..."Kiba let out a perverted laugh that got him a knock on the head form all the girls, Susuki hit the hardest since she lived in that castle, too.

"Pssh! Ino! Look at how cute Kiba and Susuki act!" Sakura giggled to her friend. Ino's head popped up to see Kiba rubbing the back of her head and telling her to lighten up. Susuki looked up to him like he touched her but and was about to slap him when he would get close to her face to whisper something. Then she would blush and turn the other way.

"Kiba!!! You got a g- WALP!!" Both Ino and Sakura using their extra sense knew that Naruto was about to say something. So they both put their hands on Naruto's mouth and Ino smiles and tells Kiba and Susuki to continue earning her a blush form Kiba and Susuki. It got quite again...

That was until they heard a loud crash form outside. Everyone raced outside, Sasuke kind of sulked outside, to see a huge wagon with all shorts of odd goods on it, most likely belong to a caravan band of some short. Sakura saw a tall woman come out of the caravan. She had blonde hair she put up in four pigtails. She had a fan tied to her back and had a short kimono like dress on. It came to her knees and was tied in a bow in the back. Thee bow came to her feet and she was dressed in a wide array of colors.

Next was a brown haired boy, messy hair, and he was dressed in a black tattered shirt. It was long sleeves and had wholes in it to expose a white shirt on underneath. He wore ragged and rough pants that were tattered at the bottom. He also had a black long scarf on. He looked like he was part of some rebellion. He also had something tired on to his back.

Last was a red head, about the others ages. He had his armed crossed and came out in a red and tan outfit. It was complete with a red tattered shirt and a black trench coat looking thing and black tattered pants. His eyes were blue it scared most of the gang and thick dark lines covered them. On his forehead was the kanji for love and a gourd on his back. Also a scowl was on his face.

"Are you Sakura by any chance?" Another voice came and out came a red head, with creepy eyes. He looked to be much older then the others. He was wearing an outfit a lot like the brown haired boy, but he wore a half shirt ( AN; Think Sai) When Sakura shyly nodded yes he smiled, a very creepy smile and introduced himself.

" I am Sasori..." The man murmured then looked to the sun as if he was waiting for someone.

The blonde chick looked up," Temari." She tapped on her fan.

The brown haired guy smiled and said," Kankuro!" He winked at the girls who in return blushed.

The red head scowled some more and sighed," Sabuka no Gaara..." Shikamaru yawned with his sigh.

Sasuke starred at the people, confused, then it hit him. They were form - " You are form Suna..."

Sakura beat Sasuke to the punch. Sasuke sighed as Sasori nodded, looking pleased with Sakura's knowledge.

" It's not that special they have a sand symbol on their Caravan..." Sakura sighed when everyone looked at her confused.

"Yes we are... Now Sakura? You are a healer? Can you heal with your touch?" The red haired male

* * *

End! I need to stop with the cliffies! Well thank you to my viewers! You're all too nice!! Well join me again next time! I'm sorry but I want to keep the Akatsuki members un evil since I need most of them for the plot... Some will be evil though!! If you have a request please tell me! I have an idea for Deidara and Tobi but that's it... I want to add almost every Naruto character in some how!


	5. Chapter 5

Too many favorites too lazy to reply to them XD Thankies for favoriting me and reviewing me and alerting this story I saw them all a couple moments ago since I needed to see if my friend emailed me!( I nearly fell out of my chair) I fell so happy! My audition went great and I am off that smelly bus! I could sing the happy happy joy joy song!! But I won't...for the sanity of my little sister...

* * *

_Chapter 5_

_Love is a fools game_

* * *

" Uhhh yeah?" Sakura let out an annoyed voice. _How in the hell did some sand freaks knew about her?_ Sakura stared into the eyes of Sasori and about laughed her ass off at what he was wearing. Then she had to mentally slap her self since it was the desert, but what was with the scarfs? _I want to know what is up with the scarfs!! _Sasuke was also curious but he didn't let it eat away at him mentally like our little Sakura did.

'So you are the pink haired maiden?" Kankuro asked as he boggled at Sakura. Which displeased Sasuke. _I will kill him if he keeps on looking at her like that! _Sasuke bite his lip wondering where in the hell that came from.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Kiba shot at Kankuro, his eyes blazing, not liking someone get too close to his sister like that. Sakura just sighed, _Why am I stuck with over protective brothers? Still that Kankuro is creepy! _So instead of stopping the fight like she normally would... Sakura just watched it unfold.

"What? Is she your girl or something?" Kankuro smirked. Kiba got angrier, that pleased Kankuro, and that's when a certain silver haired girl got in the argument.

"No!! That is his sister so he should be angry at you looking at her! It is a gentlemen thing to do!! Hmm not like you would know anything about that! I do not care if you aren't all high and snuffly! Neither am I, so I don't really care!" Susuki glared as she did Kankuro took a step back, never being yelled at like that other form his sister. Temari, the sister, looked pleased. Kiba looked at Susuki and Sasuke smirked. _I've never seen Susuki that pissed. Well I did once... But I rather not remember that._

"What ever, Sorry Sakura!" Kankuro bowed as Sasori hit him above the head. Sakura nodded, still a little fazed at the moment. Hinata also looked confused as Susuki laughed at the silence.

"Well, we are form the sand village and we need you... Sakura... The sound village is attacking the capitals of the Sand. Unlike the leaf villages many kingdoms the sand has two main ones. Like your many small kingdoms we have two large ones. They are Suna and Sendo." Sasori paused so that the others could let it all sink in. _Sand and Death...not the most joyous names but they do live in a desert. _Sakura thought as she nodded for Sasori to continue for her.

"Well, Sendo was attacked. We made it off with our lives but just barely. We know that escaping was wrong but in a way we did not want to continue life in Sendo. Sendo was once a prison camp for out laws. We were sent the by the Kazu of Suna. Since we displease him. Sendo is the slump of all slumps. People are dieing in the streets and our best knights are working with the sound to take over Suna, which is more powerful then our part of the village. We heard rumors in a village of a girl that could heal. They spoke of you in fear but we think you could help us... Help us free our land!!" As if they all practiced it Sasori, Temari, and Kankuro fell to their knees. Gaara stood behind them and murmured something Sakura didn't catch.

"And why should we help you?" Sasuke glared at all of the bowing sand villagers in displeasure. _Why should I help them. They are worthless! _Sasuke noticed Sakura looking at him with an unreadable expression along with everyone else. Naruto was the only one that was free with his emotions and he looked pissed. Gaara stood up and put a knife to Sasuke's neck.

"Maybe if we dispose of this one... The others will follow!" Gaara's eyes were full of hate and they shined with the glow of blood. Sakura noticed this and knew that Gaara had a bad history. That he was like her. They were the same. They were hated. Gaara found his family but maybe even they were afraid of him. _I feel bad for him... What life must be like to acquire eyes full of hate. It must be terrible... _Sakura looked up to Gaara and whispered," We are the same..."

Gaara looked up. Then Sakura said it again. " Gaara we are the same. I know it. I will help you all. I know what it is like to be looked at with eyes of hate to then get these eyes of hate for my own. Kiba and Naruto grew silent to this and looked up. They had the same problem... In a way almost everyone by that caravan were looked to with eyes of hate. That knew what it was like to be scorned upon. They knew that life is something that picks and chooses. They weren' chosen. Like the old saying goes: Some men are born to greatness some must find their own greatness.

" We have to help them. No man should ever let another die...enemy or comrade if they don't deserve death..." Ino murmured in a low voice and everyone turned Their head the face the young blonde. _Ino... Your remembering your dad aren't you? _Sakura thought of the story of Ino's father. Who lived for a little while but his comrades, one of which was Shikamaru's father, died protecting each other form bandits. Chouji, an old friend of Ino's and Shikamaru, was killed by bandits... Shikamaru and Ino both remembered that day well.

* * *

_Flash Back._

_"Daddy???" screamed a young girls voice. She was blonde and had crystal blue eyes and she wanted her dad, but she had no idea that the bandits that were raiding the village had already got to him. The girl named Ino knew that her father was dead, she watched him die but she didn't want to believe it. She ran through the fire and saw him... There Chouji was blood covering his face as he fought with a man that was way tougher then him. Ino watched in horror as Chouji about died but he did something... He killed the bandit first._

_Ino barely saw it. Shikamaru saw it all. Chouji stabbed a dagger into the bandits chest to kill him and then punched his jaw. Chouji was so young but he fought so hard that he was able to take down the man that killed his father but Chouji's life was taken as well that day. Ino raced to the dieing Chouji as did Shikamaru. As she watched, tears streaming down her face, Chouji told her something._

_"Ino? Shikamaru? Always count on your comrades and never let them or family fall... Die trying to save them... I am dieing for you and father..." With that the sunny boy died... Ino and Shikamaru remember the days to follow after the bandits were all killed. Butterflies were flying and as one started to fall another lifted it up... Those butterflies were Chouji's gift... Chouji sent them that beauty both Shikamaru and Ino knew it too. _

_End_

* * *

Shikamaru put his arm around Ino and nodded with her. Sasori looked at them and smiled.He had recruits and also people that could become easy friends. People that would help them... People that surprisingly cared. Well except for the boy with the oddly shaped hair... he didn't count though.

"I thank you! Then what shall we do? Are we to wait till tomorrow or leave at this moment!?" Temari asked wanting to hurry up and leave. Sakura looked to the others and murmured tomorrow. She needed to talk her family about all this. _I wonder if I am the only one going with the desert people... I hope I am..._

Much to Sakura's dismay she was not the only one going and she nearly fainted with all the people that wanted to go, including the prince and princess.

" Sasuke-kun! You can not go!" Sakura yelled as she pointed her finger in his face.

"Why?" Sasuke asked staring into Sakura's green eyes. _Why is she so worried about me?  
_"Why? You are the Prince! You can die! Or something would happen to you I just want you safe, OK! I don't want you to kill yourself I want you to stay here and safe!" Sakura blurted out. Sasuke looked into her and his uncertainty turned to anger.

" Why should you care! You have interfered with my life before why should you care what happens to me! I don't ask for your care!" Sasuke shot back. Knowing he did care for her but he wasn't going to show it. He was just confused.

"Why?? I don't want to see you die!! I don't want to know that you are gone! To know I could of saved you!! I care about you!" Sakura screamed. She wanted to cry but she wasn't going to look weak in front of the one that she loved.

" Well then don't!!! I DON'T NEED YOU TO CARE ABOUT ME SINCE I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Sasuke yelled at Sakura, his anger rising. Sakura looked back at him and Sasuke knew he didn't mean it... He wanted to take it back.. but the prince didn't know how.

" O-OK... then I won't! I'LL STOP LOVING YOU!!" Sakura whispered then turned to walk away, silent tears streaming down her face. She then broke down into a run and ran away form the hut to think. Sasori watched the two and sighed _young love..._

Naruto watched Sakura go and yelled at Sasuke," Go get her! She could get hurt! So just go and get her!!" Naruto glared into Sasuke as he just turned his back to him. " DON'T YOU GET IT! SHE CARES ABOUT YOU! DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT HER YOU DAMN LITTLE SON OF A-" Naruto was silenced by Sasuke leaving and Hinata putting her soft hand on shoulder.

"Naruto, please stop. Don't think badly of Sasuke he is just a," Hinata was interrupted by the loud mouth Susuki murmuring," an annoying spoiled brat who doesn't realize that love has graced his presence for real and is too much of a baka to go for it!" _Like you!! _Susuki added thinking of her mistress and Naruto. Hinata looked to Susuki appalled but couldn't help but agree. Naruto nodded and Shikamaru knew what she was talking about. Ino had _**NO**_ clue about how much he liked her. Ino also nodded. Understanding but she was jealous no one loved her. Boy was she wrong.

" Hnn! I think it's a bunch of nonsense! Love is for fools!" Temari scoffed as she looked into the eyes of the leaf villagers. They were still dark with a little bit of hate but she knew that they were once shells of humans, puppets with broken strings. They were fixed now. Love had destroyed them but also healed them. Temari was still broken and Temari still needed to be fixed...but by who?

" It is..." Kiba replied bluntly and with void of emotion like he use too," It is for the fools of this world. Who think they can walk into it with out getting hurt. Who think that somewhere someone loves them the way they love the idea of love. In blissfulness and wantonnesses. Never caring that maybe love doesn't want them. To fill the void and feel like maybe you were are needed and that maybe you aren't a fool and you won't get hurt... but everyone gets hurt or it by the fools find true love...after trying and getting hurt,"Kiba finished. He spoke form experience.

Temari stared at the boy with a blank expression. She wanted to trust him but he admitted that it meant getting hurt. Temari didn't want to get hurt... Then she looked beside to the girl who had his arm interlaced with hers. She smiled a little and nodded. Temari knew at that moment they both and had been hurt and maybe they could heal each other. That made Temari hope and dream. That made her look to the future and smile.

The rest of the day went on with Kankuro and Naruto arguing.

* * *

Sakura stood under a Sakura tree crying. Her tears were silent and she knew not why they came down. They just came down. Sasuke rejected her and she knew it. It was like the time she ran away to this place. The sky started to cry a little for her as well. he loved Sasuke with all her heart she just showed it through friendship. Not love love. She wanted it to be much more but she didn't care. She just wanted to stay under the tree alone for a little while so she could think.

" I hate you Sasuke! I hate you more and more! So why do I care!?" Sakura screamed as she held her head in her hands as the tears wildly came. She rocked back and forth and felt l;ike a child and she remembered the first time she ever cried under this tree.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Sakura hid under the tree at age 13 since she and Ino got into a fight and Ino told Sakura she hated her. Ino had no idea how that would effect Sakura and didn't know she would run away crying. Sakura sat under the tree watching the petals fall. Each one fell until someone found her. _

_It was an women. Sakura only remembered her blonde hair. _

_" Let it all out! Crying is good you know. Flushed the system and gets the heart ready for all the times it is going to get hurt. That's life. So go for it and smile while doing so once the tears have left you!" The women waved at Sakura before she disappeared. The only person to ever care about her in her SPECIAL spot. _

_End this very short Flash Back._

* * *

Sakura started to sing a little. It was a song she heard years and years ago. She remembered it since the man who sang it lost the only women he ever loved.

_"To kiss you check once more_

_to watch your face glow._

_The way my heart is now torn_

_Is because of death's blow._

_I loved you._

_Did you love me?_

_Did you ever see?"_

Sakura was snapped out of it by a hand put on her head. She looked up to see Sasuke and he yanked her up. _Her voice is beautiful... I wish I could hear her sing more but it is raining out side._

" What are you doing!" Sakura hissed as she was being dragged away.

"Bringing you back..." was Sasuke's smug reply.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you..." Sakura whispered and then added more," I shouldn't of done that... It was not right of me... I am truly sorry.." Sasuke looked down at her and frowned a little. _I should be apologizing to her... Not the other way around! _

" No... you cared about me... I am sorry... You were right... But I am still going!" Sasuke told her only to find that Sakura had fainted and was leaning on him. Sasuke laughed. She really had been through a lot. She hardly slept the night she healed Kiba and must of been really tired. Sasuke picked her up bridal style and started to carry her home.

* * *

Shikamaru looked to the fighting..._everyone _and murmured," Shouldn't we of told Sasuke that Sakura needs rest the day after she heals a lot?" He was combated with an Ino evil grin.

" He should be figuring that out right about...now!!" Ino smiled. Knowing what was going to happen.

" Leaf people truly are odd..." Kankuro whispered to Gaara who was smirking a little.

'WE HEARD THAT!!"

* * *

Sasuke was walking with Sakura close to him. He liked her smell and he liked the way she was calm when she slept. He liked everything about her. That was scaring him. He was also scared that she really didn't love him anymore that he never did love him...

* * *

_Far off in the distance a death bell is being rung..._

* * *

WOW! I was proud of that!! OK! I can't wait till Dei and Tobi pop up! I have the best plan for them! The next chapter will be when they all leave! Tobi and Dei will probably pop up in the next few chapters!! Ohh! Did you guess who the women was?? It should be simple! OK! Well see you next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hi-ya! On to my next chapter! Have any of you read Maximum Ride?? (Very good book) Me and my friends love to read sooo if you see it , read it...For some really stupid reason I had my ipod in my ears but nothing was on for like 25 minutes . I feel lame! I also like Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship and all the poems and/or songs are mine... I created them so if you steal it you are stealing form me! Wow I'm on chapter 6... It is all sooo weird, I thought for sure I would never get this far...

_I do not own Naruto but I do own my ipod!!! And a little gray kitten named Neko!_

* * *

_Chapter 6_

_Pride, love, and envy_

* * *

The moon shined in the sky. It watched the earth with a sleepy stare as morning was coming and Moon would disappear to keep some other lone traveler some company for a long night to unfold. Sasuke was asleep on the floor, Sakura nestled up in his chest, and he felt warm. Gaara, who never slept, watched the two. He never felt that love. That connection was unknown. The bound of his mind had no place to store such things. He was empty and cold. Nothing lasts forever when all you can do is destroy... All he knew that was unconditional was the sand...but what if it disappeared? _Not like that would ever happen... _He would tell himself but you could never really know...

Shikamaru, who oddly enough never got much sleep at night, watched Sasuke and Sakura as well. They had a connection. They would snuggle to one other and when the pink haired girl would move ever so slightly, the raven haired boy would match her moves. It was something new to the lazy boy. That two people could sleep like that. He watched silently un aware that he wasn't the only one watching. It was a harmony and they completely each other, _Way to be a hopeless romantic... _Shikamaru inwardly sighed. Shikamaru after watching Sakura and Sasuke fell into a light sleep.

Gaara saw this. To fall asleep...he wondered what that was like... To dream but then have reality rush back in... Too have what your heart desires the most but then have it snatched away... In a way Gaara never did want to dream sometimes. He never did want to feel that pain. He knew pain and putting more in his heart wan't the best of plans. Yet at the same time he was drawn to the thought of dreams. So he stared... Stared at what it looked like to be dreaming. At the simplicity of it all. To watch people smile at the love two people shared, even Gaara noticed...

Then let it all sink in...

Of course the moment was ruined by some grunting of Sakura and Sasuke snorting. Gaara sighed and smirked a sly smirk as he heard some rustling form across the room. Gaara was in no hurry to move so he decided to let them come to him if they needed him.

" ... Ugh!!" A low voice moaned. _Satori..._ Gaara knew who it was but another deep sound came form the other direction. Gaara decided to go up to see what was going on, since it could get interesting.

There they were. The not a morning person Sasori being stared down by a not a morning person Susuki. They glared into one other then zoned out oddly enough.

" Morning, Sucky" Sasori yawned, his voice without a trace of emotion.

"Bite me, moron..." Susuki also murmured her voice also very plain and unreadable.

"Why aren't we a happy whore this morning..." Sasori murmured unemotionally. Gaara got what he wanted. This was certainly interesting for a morning. Soon Kiba and Hinata were waked up by the fighting and went downstairs to see what they were fighting about and who in were fighting.. They grew pale when they saw Sasori and Susuki in the middle of a sleep cursing each other out at the moment.

"Well at least I'm not some smart ass..." Susuki murmured before falling down, sleeping. Sasori did the same. They almost looked cute if they didn't leak out Man slut and Hoe... Other then that they were really cute.

"Well... I know never to talk to Susuki or Sasori in the morning on this adventure!" Kiba laughed as he picked Susuki up who murmured something about wanting some milk. Gaara picked up Sasori who murmured how Susuki breasts were soft. You can imagine that he was woken up after that one. Susuki was allowed to sleep since, they didn't want her to kill Sasori. Ino and Naruto woke up next and Naruto woke up Susuki, who was in Kiba's lap, who punched Kiba away and landed into Sasori who got a nose bleed... Temari, who was out for a jog, came back to see a total mess and that Kankuro wasn't even awake yet. Kankuro... well he was put through things that no sleeping boy should be put through...

_Uhgg! They are so loud! _Sakura grumbled as she opened one eye to look upon Kankuro sleeping with his hair in a bow and a night gown on... Sakura decided to just close her eyes on that one. _I really am comfy! _Sakura snuggled into her _blanket _more then she heard a voice smirk. _What in the hell can someone want right now? I mean really! I just can't stand ... Why is my pillow tensing... _Sakura opened her eyes and looked up to see Prince Sasuke Uchiha looking back down at her. An blush soon crept over Sakura's face as she tried to pull away but found Sasuke's arms were tightly around her.

_**WHY ARE HIS ARMS AROUND ME?!?**_

_WHY ARE MY ARMS AROUND HER???_

Sasuke let go of Sakura who raced up the stairs to get dressed. All the girls did which left the guys to quick quickly changed, Sasuke put on a outfit of Kankuro's. It was a dark black half shirt that went a bit lower then Sasori's and Kankuro's with black tattered pants with a red scarf. Sasuke kept his hair the same and thats when it annoyed him. _I hate scarfs... These are itchy like the ones they used to make me wear when I was younger... I still hate scarfs... I hate them soo much _Sasuke mentally bickered and complained.

Naruto wore an orange out fit that was a lot like Sasuke's but his scarf was black and he wore a white shirt underneath it., the guys in the caravan knew their would be others so they brought a lot of clothes. Kiba wore a brown outfit like Sasuke's with a pale green scarf. Instead of tieing it around his neck a couple time like everyone else did it tied it around once and had two really long tails treading behind him. Sasori noticed this and made a new rule.

"As oldest and most important member, I am the only one who can wear my scarf like Kiba is!" Sasori noted unemotionally and then made Kiba change his. Kiba was not too happy about that.

"Why should I change!!" Kiba whimpered and was shot a strict 'Cause I said so!' Kiba glared at Sasori but finally what he was told and started to talk to Naruto. Shikamaru wore pretty much the same as Kiba but the colors were switched. He also wore a net shirt underneath it. Shikamaru yawned twice and he about fell asleep as he waited for the girls to get ready.

_What in the hell were the scarfs about? _Sasuke couldn't take it anymore. He needed to know what was up with the scarfs. Naruto also wanted to know.

"Um... why do you guys wear the Scarfs?" Both Naruto and Sasuke asked. Sasori laughed at them and then sat down looking to the ceiling quizzically. Gaara just stood and stared at the walls trying to make them explode with his mind. Naruto, Sasuke, and Kiba sweat dropped as the sand boys got very very quiet. They soon felt bad for ever asking. That Sasuke and Naruto started to huddle away as Kiba just had a staring fight with Gaara... Gaara won.

" Why do we wear the scarfs..." Sasori murmured after a long pause. Everyone fell over anime style to that one. Sasori then thought about the question a bit more and just murmured why over and over again trying to remember why they all wore scarfs.

"I tend to remember Kankuro saying that we needed to add style to our wardrobe..." Gaara murmured darkly as she stared at the still asleep Kankuro. Sasori nodded, remembering that that was the reason, and he thought they looked cool. Sasuke sweat dropped and sat down on a chair. Naruto laughed at the sand boys and went over to wake Kankuro, with Kiba's help. Shikamaru, he had fallen asleep, and was murmuring something about milk and cookies... Gaara and Sasori found that interesting and spent a while staring at the boy.

"Wake up, Kankuro!!" Naruto would yell and Kiba would shake the by, each trying very hard to laugh as Kankuro started to stir. When Kankuro opened his eyes and fiercely batted away Kiba and Naruto, who were laughing hysterically, he went over to the only mirror in the hut, something Naruto stole a while back. Kankuro paused and his face grew very very dark. It was near Gaara and Sasuke scary.

" I WILL KILL YOU TWO!!!"

"NARUTO IT IS EVERY MAN FOR YOURSELF!!"

* * *

"Looks like Kankuro woke up!" Temari scoffed. She was getting ready with all the other girls and they were talking as well. Which was nice to hear form Temari but she knew that they had to hurry. The girls were all dressed in very plain simple outfits but they were covered with black cloaks, of Ino's design. Each one looked like a fortune teller with extravagant large clothes and a hood to hide their faces.

"OK!! Sakura are you about ready?" Temari asked the pink haired girl, she learned all their names while they got ready.

"Yeah!" Sakura piped up as she raced away for the closet to show that she was done. All the other girls were waiting on Sakura who had to get another cloak since hers was way too small. Susuki nodded as she was the first one back to the room the boys were waiting in. She just stared at them like they crazy as all the girls one by one saw what happened with the guys.

There it was. Kankuro had Naruto in a head lock and Kiba was on top of Kankuro trying to free Naruto. Naruto would punch randomly then hit Sasuke who would get angry and attack Naruto, so Kankuro stopped and then started to fight Kiba. Shikamaru was just sprawled out on the floor so Gaara tripped over him and then Sasori over Gaara. Gaara got angry then threw a knife to Shikamaru which he missed by turning slightly. It hit the wall causing a picture to come down falling on all of the guys. All the girls watched then started to laugh insanely.

"Hey!!? What are you laughing at!" Naruto tried to snap but ended up laughing as well so Kiba started to laugh too. So their was a house full of laughing idiots and angry bipolar people... Oh the possibilities.

"Sorry! You guys looked so funny!" Susuki laughed helping Sasori up, who smiled happily. Kiba did not like this and pouted refusing to help any one up.

" God! You guys really are idiots!" Temari barked as she helped up her baby brother. ' Don't call me baby brother...' Gaara mouthed as he was being helped up. Temari shrugged. Her baby bro knew when she was going to say that stuff, it was slightly creepy but that was Gaara. She helped him up to notice Shikamaru cozy underneath the picture," Lazy ass..." she murmured as he turned a little.

"Hmm, I'm just enjoying what life gives me," Shikamaru murmured as he yawned and got up. He scratched the back of his head and smiled a proud smile when Temari got flushed at the comment. Ino noticed this when helping Kankuro up and she... _dropped _him. Boiling with rage she went to sulk next to Kiba and the aura was really scary in that one corner.

"WHY DID YOU DROP ME!!" Kankuro yelled as he helped himself up. He glared in Ino's general direction to only noticed Kiba glaring at Sasori and Susuki and Ino was glaring at Shikamaru and Temari...it was the circle of glares coming out form all sides and that scared Kankuro.

Sakura was helping Sasuke while trying hard not to laugh at his face. Which was extremely angry and it was sooo red.

"STOP LAUGHING!" Sasuke yelled as he looked away form Sakura sweat dropping. Sakura giggled at the prince and hen covered her mouth.

"I said stop laughing!!" Sasuke this time said a little more playfully. Sakura giggled and then helped him up all the way. She looked up to his eyes and smiled a sweet smile then went over to make sure no one was hurt. Sasuke watched her go, wishing hat she would of stayed to make sure that he wasn't hurt.

_I couldn't ask him first... it might seem awkward... _Sakura sighed as she walked away. Never looking back to see the wanting look on Sasuke's face. She never did see it.

Hinata went over to help Naruto. He didn't want her help but let her help him. Naruto just didn't like to be helped. He wanted to do things on his own, but when Hinata smiled and told him that a little help was OK, Naruto wanted to make her keep that smile and let her help him. He wanted to make sure she was happy. So as he got up and she walked away Naruto knew he needed to say something.

"Hinata-hime!" he yelled to wards the Princess, who looked over her shoulder slightly. He gulped and then he murmured," Thank you, Sakura! I'll come help you!" Naruto then raced away, not knowing was his heart felt so heavy in his chest.

Hinata looked at Naruto run. She hadn't heard the first part. She must of been hearing things. _Naruto... he doesn't like me... He...will never like me... _Hinata felt a single tear fall down her cheek. She put it on her finger and brought it too her heart. Trying to make her self vow that this tear was the last she would ever shed for the boy named Naruto. Hinata sighed and and walked away to where her loyal friend Susuki stood talking to Sasori, how she wished to be that friendly with Naruto.

"Well, let's get going!" Sasori murmured as he got out of talking to Susuki, " Blondie! You will be needed with me!" He pointed to wards Ino and Naruto you both looked confused," I mean guy Blondie! Not Girl Blondie!" That's when everyone realized all the sand men( An: I couldn't resist) didn't know their names. So they took the time to introduce themselves to them.

"OK! Now that that is all cleared up let's get out of here!" Sasori announced and everyone went out to the Caravan. Once everyone was crowded inside and they could start moving. Soon everyone got bored so they just would stare at each other and people would alternate driving the horses.

"What is Suna like, Sasori?" Susuki asked Sasori who smiled.

"Well do you really want to know?" He paused to see that everyone was nodding so he continued with his story," It is big and has a lot of sand..."

Everyone about fell over when they heard the crappy description given by Sasori.

" That was lame..." Sasuke scoffed as Sasori glared at him. Sasuke gave him a smirk that indicated: BRING IT ON!!

"So you think you can do it better, Princess?" Sasori laughed as Sasuke tensed up. Sasori gave him a look that indicated: I JUST OWNED YOU!

"Better then you, sandman!"

"What did you just say ,Sasu-gay?"

"I guess you can't hear with that big ego of yours!"

" At least I'm not a Prince who doesn't know his place in the world!" Sasori barked and looked pleased with himself when he saw Sasuke tense up at the comment. He had found a weakness and he was going to roll with it,

" Uchiha Pride? Not like you need it, you're all a bunch of cowards. Hiding away in your kingdom, I haven't seen a decent Uchiha in...wait their never was any! But about not knowing your place," Sasori paused briefly to talk close to Sasuke's face," You fell in love with a poor villager... Imagine that?" Sasori went away and glared at the Prince, everyone else was cared of how Sasuke would react to it all. Hinata knew it couldn't be good but she knew how Sasuke liked to keep his battles to himself.

" What did you say?!?" Sasuke hissed as he looked to Sasori who just glared into him, as if to say you heard me. Sasuke rushed up to Sasori to punch him and in the end both boys scored a blow.

"Princess have a temper?" Sasori whisper as he jabbed his fist into Sasuke's gut. Sasuke in turn tried to get another blow to the head but it ended up getting his shoulder. Sasori winced in pain but went in for a shoulder blow as well he missed since Sasuke went for another blow to the shoulder. It hit the target but soon Sasuke saw he wasn' just fighting one target...but two... Sasori had brought out a secret weapon...an puppet. The puppet lunged forward and for a little wall it was a game of charades. Finally as both guys were about to blow life ending hits Sakura jumped behind Sasuke and started to tear up...

" Sasuke please stop... Please don't do this... He didn't mean it...just stop.." Sakura's tears fell down her face and Sasuke stopped to face her, her tears staining her face. He rushed to put her in his embrace for a little while whispering he was sorry in her ear.

Sakura didn't notice and was sobbing soon she remembered her mother once...just for a moment.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Mommy?" a young Sakura asked, her green eyes looking thoughtful as she looked to her tall mother._

_"Yes dear?" The mother asked, smiling at her daughter._

_"How did daddy die?" Sakura asked, wanting know why she didn't have a father like the other girls did... Why she didn't have someone to hold her and call her that my girl and praise her like only a father would,_

_" Your dad died protecting you , sweety!" Sakura's mom tried to force out a smile. She hated her child...she knew she did, but she acted like she cared.. she forced love on herself so she could say she had the perfect family that everyone wanted... inside it was far form that..._

_" Why, Mommy?" Sakura asked, her mother looked to her daughter and asked herself the same thing. Why did he try to save that thing that was standing in front of her?  
_

_" He died since he loved you. He wanted you to be able to live and think that you were someone out their. He knew you were special and had the right to live! Your father loved you and wanted you to live but others didn't. Bad people wanted to kill you. So your father saved you and died to make sure you were going to live. Your father was a brave man!" Sakura's mother exclaimed on the outside but inside she screamed coward._

_" Father wanted to save me??" Sakura asked, her face paling._

_"Yep! Now leave mommy alone for a while, OK?" Sakura's mom smiled then left the room. She was going to think of ways to kill Sakura and to sit in her bed alone. Sakura's mother hated her child with a passion._

_Sakura nodded then smiled. She loved the father she never got to know. Sakura thought him and her mother were the best family she could ask for, but now Sakura knew she knew that her mother never loved her. _

_End Flash Back._

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to see Sasori apologizing to Sasuke and Sasuke nodding in understandment. Susuki was on her one side and Ino on the other. When they both noticed their friend they smiled and yelled.

"Sakura!" They both hugged her then it got quiet. Sakura enjoyed the peace and wasn't going to say anything to disturb it.

Sasuke was also pleased by the quietness and took a peak outside, the moon was back, and it was their to keep the caravan company. Sasuke looked up to it and thought of the beginning to a poem.

_You are my company,_

_when I am walking here._

_You are my savior ,_

_when I feel like I will die._

Maybe one day Sasuke would be tell the pink haired girl so close to him the poem he was working on in his head. Maybe just _maybe._

* * *

_Death was visiting a land hidden in sand... Covering the sand in blood and turning men's hearts black..._

* * *

Wow! That was a pretty Long chapter! I am very proud of this one and I am sooo happy that I will be able to share this with you guys! I love the support I am getting! Please read some of Frog-wallet's stuff! I love her stuff! Also Mariegurl! They are two reviewers I give many thanks too! Also read the story that got me to write this! It was mentioned in Chapter one! See you all later! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey!! Here I am!! Wooh!! I love all the people reviewing all my stuff! I love Naruto and am always getting weird ideas for it XDD I just like making fun of or torturing the characters... I don't need help... I don't... I love reading! It's what I do when I'm bored... I wish some of the longer fan fictions I have read I knew how many pages they are in length... I could say that they were books... Evil thought... Well I have been reading them a lot and each time I do I want to write a little for this! All of you make me so happy... I read reviews and then I'm in super mode! Also take my poll!

_... I don't feel like doing a disclaimer so... _

* * *

_Chapter 7_

_Sunrise surprises_

* * *

Morning light dimly went into Sasuke's eyes. It burned a little and caused him to stretch and yawn. Sasuke hear the silent calmness of the caravan and thought it was probably the best night sleep he ever had.

For a split second he looked around the cabin they were sleeping in. It was surprisingly big, probably had some magic on it, It had a bench going around it and self all around the walls with all sorts of thing in and on them. Their were blankets on the floor for some beds and some of the group were on them. He was about to stand, if Sakura wasn't on his chest. He freaked out a little, and he about pushed Sakura down in the process but he didn't. Sasuke looked to the girl with the pink and smiled a little. Happy that she was their and that they met again. After all the years it felt weird. Knowing that the girl who saved you form near death you felt an odd connection too... That your heart felt heavy when you saw her... Sasuke just couldn't put his finger on it.

" It's cute how you keep on playing with her hair..." Came the dull voice of Sasori as he watched Sasuke give the sleeping pink haired maiden loving looks. Sasori nearly cracked up as he was face to face with an extremely red faced Uchiha, who hadn't realized what he was doing.

" Shut it!! You'll wake her... N-not like I care! I-It's just she looks so beau- hey!! Why do you care!? HEY!! Why aren't you acting weird like yesterday?" Sasuke stumbled on his words and then glared at the red haired annoyance. _He is like Naruto on level of annoying but he does it in a entirely different way._

" Only because I was the last one to watch the horses... It wakes a person up... We're stopping now to rest and I don't really care... I think she is only the second prettiest one here..." Sasori shrugged as Sasuke looked at him wanting to know what the puppet man meant by that. He also noticed how he acted in Susuki's presence and how he made Kiba angry at him even more then Sasuke did. Remembering what had happened last night before everyone went to bed.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_All the girls were on the out side of the caravan leaving a bunch of hormone raging boys in the cabin of the caravan. Each thinking about the girls in a way that made Sasuke think they were all perverts._

_" Did you see Ino's butt! It was hot!" Kankuro mused thinking of the blonde girl with the pretty blue eyes._

_" Shut up!!" Shikamaru yelled. All the guys looked at him, some a little freaked out, since they all thought he was sleeping. Kiba and Naruto started to smirk before they broke out on the most off key song ever sang._

_" Shikamaru!! likes Ino!! He thinks dirty things a night!" The song was pretty sad and Naruto and Kiba's singing was even sadder... _

_" I DO NOT THINK PERVY THINGS ABOUT INO!!" Shikamaru yelled, his face getting very red. This caused Kankuro, Kiba, and Naruto to smirk._

_" Oh! Do you now!" Kiba teased as Shikamaru got redder and redder. Kankuro made Kiba look about as red as Shikamaru, if not redder._

_" So you don't think about Susuki? She does have n-" Kankuro was interrupted by Sasori murmuring," Soft breasts..." This made Kiba blush and get annoyed that Sasori would even say such things. Sasori shrugged._

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY!!" Kiba bounced up and was about to sock Sasori if it wasn't Sasuke bumping in._

_"It wouldn't look good if Susuki saw you two fighting! She disapproves violence in almost every way!" Sasuke lied. Susuki enjoyed a good match every now and again ... and she always wanted two boys to fight over her... she told Sasuke this tad bit a lot... Sasuke said this just didn't want to watch anyone fight today since he knew Sakura didn't like it. Sasuke watched as both Kiba and Sasori sweat dropped and went to separate corners of the room, not wanting to be disapproved by Susuki. This pleased him..._

_At that moment the girls walked down to see what the ruckus was about. They were meted with 7 guys looking like angels, well Gaara was suppressing a grin... Kankuro was watching in awe, Sasori and Kiba were glaring at one other, Sasuke looked bored out of his mind, Naruto waved as he saw Hinata, who mistaked it for waving at Sakura, and Shikamaru was trying to sleep but he was the brightest red. Other then that they were perfect angels._

_" This is suspicious..." Temari whispered to Sakura," Sasori is hardly ever miffed. He and Kiba must have something they don't like about each other..." Sakura nodded._

_" No... more like something in common," Sakura whispered pointing to Susuki who sat next to Sasori, who glanced over to Kiba smirking. Kiba smirked back and sat next to Susuki and who 'accidentally' bumped in to her. Sasori would glare then tap her shoulder and ask her a question about her self, since Susuki didn't know what was going on, answered. It was like a weird fight for one girl... Sasuke also noticed this but thought nothing of it at the time. _

_"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked sitting next to him. Sasuke looked to her for an answer._

_" Aren't they cute?" Sakura giggled and pointed to Susuki._

_" Hnnn" _

_End_

* * *

" You like..." There was a pause for effect," Susuki! I mean how!? WHY?" Sasuke laughed knowing if Susuki some how heard all this she would kill him... But it was the morning after all sos he wouldn't hear any thing.

" Well! She is more attractive then any of the girls here! She is not a morning person, we could do that together!" Sasori went on and on and on... Sasuke knew he must of been like this since it was a side effect of waking up... It happened to him before. He told Hinata once his entire year being a 3 year old once out of one of those and Sasuke never did talk about himself.

Sakura started to stir and then opened her eyes slowly, looking up to Sasuke she smiled sweetly. Sasuke didn't notice this and just stared into Sasori. Who had shutted up and was staring at a puppet... It was a little creepy... Sasuke finally noticed Sakura and smiled at her as well. Sakura then got up, nearly punching Sasuke in the process. She sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. _I wonder what we will be faced with on this journey... I am just confused... _

"Good morning, Sasuke- I mean Prince Sasuke!" Sakura smiled, remembering what the girls had told her that she was being too friendly with Sasuke by using the kun.

" Good morning, Sakura... How are you today?" Sasuke smiled as he watched Sakura blink slowly.

" Oh fine, Prince Sasuke..."

She now just smiled softly and stood up to get some fresh air. _Sasuke-kun... I wish I was born differently... _Sasuke watched Sakura leave... He frowned slightly and wondered why the Prince was about. _Why is referring me as Prince... Maybe... She doesn't care for me... _Sasuke watched indifferently as in side he was racing.

Sakura slyly made her way out side to watch the dark sky grow some light. The fresh air gave her some time to clears her thoughts. _Sasuke... I lo- _

" I love you..." Sakura whispered to herself knowing that everything would be OK in the, and if it wasn't... then it wasn't the end. Sakura looked up to the last star and sighed. _The toughest part of life: Knowing when to give up and when to try harder..._

**THIS GIRL IS TRYING HARDER! CHA!**

* * *

"Oh... that's got to hurt..." Naruto murmured as he saw Sakura walk away and Sasuke looking at her sadly. _I CAN STILL GET SAKURA! _He mentally punched the air, only to see he really did punch it, and he hit Susuki. He sweat dropped as he had to face the wrath of Susuki in the morning.

"Who punched me?" Susuki growled as her aura got black, " Who was it??" She asked again more menacing this time. Sasuke gulped thinking of what he should do. She woke up Gaara who looked pissed off to the max.

" I will kill you- " he was interrupted by Susuki turning her head to face him.

" Are you the one who punched me? Do I need to punish you?" Susuki and Gaara glared at each other as sand formed around Gaara. Sasuke watched confused. He never saw anything like it. The sand lunged but stopped as Susuki wove her hand... Sasori and the others form the sand village were freaking scared. Everyone else saw this and only one thought was going through their heads:

_**WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!**_

" Susuki! I have hot cocoa and pan cakes for you..." Hinata murmured still lieing down, the blanket over her head. All of the sudden Susuki smiled and sat down, waiting for her food. Gaara also sat down wanting the food. Every saw this and they about fell over. Sakura nearly died of laughter after wards. Sakura had heard this form outside and peeked her head in, _So the two beasts have a sweet tooth! _She looked over to Naruto also sitting down _Uh... make that... WHY ARE THEY ALL SITTING DOWN!?!?! _Sakura noticed that everyone in the caravan sat down, mostly not to upset both Susuki and Gaara.

" Oh! The food monkeys stole the food..." Hinata whispered and then the room seemed to be clear of evil aura. Susuki whimpered a bit and murmured Damn Monkeys.

Temari looked over to Gaara who murmured something about hating monkeys she nearly died of laughter.

Naruto looked to Hinata, a little freaked out and asked," How did you do that? Even Gaara fell for it..." Hinata shrugged and answered.

"Well, I lived with Susuki long enough to learn some tricks of the trade..." Hinata smiled then went over to Susuki to tell her their never were any pan cakes, she always did that and Susuki always' fell' for it knowing that she never wanted to do anything here mistress didn't want her to do. Sasuke also knew that and laughed at how simple the game was. Then he started to wonder where in the hell Sakura was, she disappeared.

" WOW!! Everyone! Come quick! Look at the sunrise!" Sakura yelled as everyone rushed out of the caravan to see the sky a mixture of red and orange with some purple lightly shadowed in.

" Art..." Sasori muttered as he looked at the sunrise," It will last forever..."

"What ever, it will disappear to be replaced by something new!" Kiba scoffed, wanting to argue with Sasori no matter what.

" In a way it lasts forever... I mean in your heart and not matter what the sunrise will come back and each time it had a new beauty!" Susuki smiled looking at the sky. Sasori nodded and Kiba fumed at Susuki, but took her hand causing the silver hair girl to blush and Sasori took the other.

Sakura stared at the sky. She looked to Sasuke and smiled. wishing it was just them. Together looking at the sunset. He would take her hand and tell her he loved her and then they would kiss and life would be all good... _Like that would ever happen... _

" Sakura... thank you..." Sasuke whispered taking her hand and watched the sun rise, her hand in his. Sakura smiled, it was nothing like how she planned it but it would work... It would work.

Sasuke looked out. He wished that he had the courage to do more but it was all good. He was still the man made out of ice and he was still the boy that didn't love... but Sakura made that change a little. She was the warmth he needed but at the same time she was too pure. He didn't want to taint her with his touch... It wanted to be close to her and that hurt all too much... He slowly took his hand away and frowned... Sakura caught this.

_I wonder why he always frowns like that when I'm with him? _Sakura mused over this and continued to look at Sasuke... It was like he didn't want to be here with her... _I bet he only does this to make me feel like he cares... He doesn't want me to get hurt... _In a way he didn't... Sasuke would die if Sakura got hurt...

So they both had love in reach both they were too afraid to risk it not being there... a sad way to live really...

Naruto watched the sun with a grin on his face. It was a start to a new day and that made him happy. He noticed Hinata frowning watching it alone. He rushed to wards her wanting to know why she looked unhappy.

Hinata had always watched the sunrise alone. She would always watch it alone when she was training to be stronger or the day after her father caused her worthless. It made her happy to know that it was constant that it would never disappear that it would stay the same and she liked that. She liked that a lot.

" Hinata!! You look sad! Why is it?" Naruto came running form the behind. Hinata turned slightly to face him. She looked absent minded and sad. Naruto took note of this right away.

" Oh... It's just it reminds me of being alone... It is sad and perfect... I hate perfect things... and then... I remember my family and..." Hinata couldn't finish she looked back to sky and swallowed slowly. Then remembered what had happened the day before she left for the Uchiha kingdom.

* * *

_Flash back_

_Hinata walked in the hall ways to say fare well to her father before she left. Then she heard a low murmuring form her father's study._

_" Yes... Hinata-chan is an bad choice for queen I wish her sister was the eldest... I do hope she marries into a another kingdom..." Hinata gasped... that was her father..._

_" Well she might be able to marry into the sand kingdom..." another man started. Hinata fell to her knees not wanting to hear any more. She couldn't hear what the man was saying but then her father's voice started up again, Hinata wanted to hear this no matter what._

_" Yes... I will take your offer... We are waiting a reply to the Uchiha's now... I want her to marry their son Itachi... That way she doesn't have to rule hear anymore..." Hinata left after that, she couldn't take it..._

_End_

* * *

" Oh..." Naruto murmured then looked down to Hinata who was tearing up a little. He put his hand on her shoulder and smiled.

" Don't worry Hinata-hime! I like you for your imperfections! I like the world better that way... It makes me seem a little bit normal!" Naruto smiled at the princess who smiled too. He felt himself wanting to see her little smile. He found himself looking for the smile, as well. He wanted to know what made her happy and that was his goal as he looked at the sunrise with Hinata.

Hinata smiled, a pure smile, and even let out a cute giggle, as she watched the sky with someone for once. That made her happy and it being Naruto made her over joyed.

" T-Thank you," Hinata murmured and looked up to Naruto, her pale eyes shimmering.

Ino watched the sky and sighed. Only to turn away into Shikamaru and letting out a high ekk!

" Shikamaru!! You scared me!" she scolded and hit him playfully. He shrugged and smiled.

" So, what's up?" He asked knowing she was upset about something. Ino looked away and sighed. _Shikamaru you know me better then anyone... _Ino looked up, her blue yes dulled.

" I just feel confused... The sunset reminds me of Ch-" Ino couldn't finish and a tear rolled down her face. She looked up to Shikmaru and whispered," Will you stay with me?" Shikamaru nodded and took her hand and looked to the sunset and pointed to a butterfly shaped cloud.

" Chouji says he sorry..." Shikamaru whispered to Ino," Sorry for making you cry... He told me to give you a hug..." Shikamaru hugged Ino who smiled, tears rolling down her face. She needed Shikamaru... to make it all OK. Temari walked over and shyly asked for Shikamaru if she could stand there. Shikamaru agreed and let Temari stand there.

"Hmm... That cloud looks like a bird..." Temari whispered and Shikmaru saw it too... but it wasn't a cloud.

Suddenly their was an explosion in the sky and a loud voice yelled," ARE YOU STUPID, UN!?"

Everyone got quiet as Sasori murmured, " not them..." As he did so a giant bird fell form the sky and a blonde... well a blonde... fell down. form the bird followed by a buy with black hair and a patch over one eye, he was holding a mask.

Everyone staring at them wondering was gender the blonde was...

Sasuke sighed.looking to the new people on the camp. _I guess every day something new happens... I wonder what this has in store for us today? _Sasuke yawned as the blonde walked to wards them.

" Sasori, un!! It's you, un! Who are these people , un?" The blonde asked as everyone got very quiet and sweat dropped... that was a guy...

"Um... good to see you , Diedara..." Sasori started but the other man interrupted," What about Tobi!! Tobi is a good boy!"

" You too Tobi..."

* * *

End!! That was done! I like this chapter! I love Tobi and Diedara I am soooo happy I can add them in! OK so in my tale they are here and not dead! I wonder if Sasori should be a puppet... I haven't decided yet... He may or may not be... I'm not sure... 


	8. Chapter 8

OK! Hi people! I am just saying: THE MORE FAN FICTIONS I READ THE MORE CRACK PAIRINGS I LIKE! It's becoming an odd disease... First it was Inosai then Inogaa then Tensaso and it keeps on getting wilder! I still love Nejiten ( It is like sooo cute XD) Think my pairings are getting more and more wild because of this web site . It is rotting my already tiny brain into mush! MUSH I SAY! I must say that I think this story is like my freaking anti drug! ( along with many other things that I would feel embarrassed for admitting ) Well on with the story already!! ( I'm thinking about making a fiction press... tell me what you guys think... I just don't want my crap to get stolen and I will become a crazed lunatic because of it...) Also I am making Sasori everyone else's age for the fix

**BAKA! I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

_Chapter 8_

_love scars..._

* * *

" I'm Sakura..." Sakura murmured to the joyous blonde man and smiled slowly. The blond, in return, face lit up and smiled whole heartedly. The rest did the same and Sasori sighed. He knew that look on Deidara's face... He was watching everyone to see what they were like. Feeding way too much in the little things they do to come to an conclusion on them, scary part was he almost always hit the personality head on.

"Tobi sees many pretty girls, Sempai! Tobi finds those two really pretty!" Tobi yelled pointing to Hinata and Susuki," I like their eyes! Sakura has pretty hair and Ino has a pretty a-" Deidara put his hand over the boys mouth to make him stop talking. Since he thought Ino had a nice a- too...

" Touch her and I kill you..." A bunch of guy voices said in unison. The girls all looked up to the voices blushing. Temari sighed at their stupidity, and noticed even her brothers joined in... Deidara sweat dropped and Tobi looked utterly crushed. Deidara then looked to Sasori and noticed the girl he was standing next to, his hand in hers and the Kiba guys in another, and he smirked. Sasori noticed this and glared at him. Finally Sasuke got bored and decided to say something to break the silence.

" We are on a mission... What do you want, _Deidara..." _Deidara winced a bit at the coldness of his voice. Then his blue eye sank into Sasuke before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, un! Me and Sasori we go way back, un! I have come to give you guys some news... Chiyo, un... She dead, un..." Deidara stated slowly then frowned. Sasori grew extremely dark and walked away. He went into the caravan and slammed the door shut. Loud cursing and banging was heard form the outside, he was obviously taking his sadness out violently. Susuki and Temari followed after him, Kiba close behind. Gaara looked down, his face no one could read, and Kankuro stood there like he couldn't believe what in the world was happening... He didn't want to believe what was happening... Not Chiyo... All Kankuro knowed that hell had freezed over.

" Am I right in guessing she was close to all of you..." Shikamaru said dryly attempting to ask a question, only to receive a curt nod form Kankuro.

" She was like a mother... We never had mothers... We didn't know what love was before her... we stayed together not out of love... but knowing we ha to... Then we met Sasori and Chiyo..." Gaara murmured and looked to the sky... It was starting to look darker... Chiyo didn't want to see them unhappy... It was her blocking the sky.

Sasuke nodded... He sometimes didn't love his family... they were just there... They are there because they had too... Then he met Sakura and her 'family' and that what love was... That bond they seemed to share... He looked over to the family and noticed the others did as well. Naruto was comforting Ino, who was crying now, and Shikamaru was also. Sakura was talking to Ino and then she started to the caravan to make sure Kiba was OK.

Then as Sakura started to open the door a loud crash was heard.

Sasori came out of the caravan, his eyes cold and his hair looked like it was dull. Sakura noticed this and knew right away that this woman was very important to Sasori... Sasori just stood their waiting as he remembered Chiyo, with the sand siblings about the day they met Chiyo

* * *

. 

_Flash Back_

_" Chiyo! Chiyo!" A younger Sasori, about 15, cried out as he was running to his grand mother, his new friends at his feet. _

_"Yes, Sasori?" A older women asked, he face with thin lines telling the story of her life. She was a woman that had enjoyed life greatly. She smiled as she saw her Sasori running to her. He was smiling and his hair was slightly ruffled. He dark eyes were glowing with vigor and his new Friends were almost hiding behind him, except for a tall girl with her sandy hair tied in two sets of pig tail. One of the boys had brown hair and was just a bit shorter then the girl. He was adorned in all black and looked to be very rugged. The much shorter boy behind had red hair and a scarf on. Chiyo knew who theses children were right away._

_" I made new friends!" Sasori cried out, happy beyond all compare, and pointed to his new friends," They are-" Sasori was interrupted by Chiyo._

_" Sabuka no Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara, right? I have heard a lot about you guys... Come in! It is awful out side today!" Chiyo laughed as the children hurried into the hut, not knowing what to say, after all they were in SENDO! Chiyo smiled as the last boy came in, his eyes looking at the old woman afraid if he could trust her._

_" Come in sweetie!" She mused, kindly. Gaara looked up to her and tried to smile and walked to where his big brother was standing. Chiyo laughed as the children stared at the cherry blossom, one she had found on her journeys. _

_" What is that?" Temari said bluntly as she pointed to the blossom," It's pretty... It can't be form here..." Chiyo was about to cry when she heard this. The children of Sendo didn't even want to believe in beauty any more... They just didn't expect it._

_" It is a strange color it's..." Kankuro murmured as he looked into the blossom," It's like blood red but softer... kinder..." Gaara finished. He was staring intently at the blossom. He thought it was nice... Chiyo did feel a tear come down that time. Watching these children ask about it was simply dread ful._

_" It's pink! Chiyo found it on one of her journeys! She says cherry blossoms are all around other places! Like art!" Sasori excitedly grinned as all the children looked at him in awe. They were in rags and as they heard all of Sasori stories of kingdoms they almost didn't believe it but when all you know are lies... you need to believe in something. _

_" It's true! Do you want it honey? I think it's about time a young girl got something like this..." Chiyo smiled as she gave it to Temari who took it slowly and put it on her heart, smiling softly._

_" Thank you..." Temari smiled as she put her cherry blossom in her necklace. Gaara half smiled and Kankuro had a joyous grin since his sister and finally gotten something that was for a girl... Sasori also smiled, he hadn't done that in years._

_"Chiyo! Will you tell them the story about the Uchhaa Kingdom? And how it's green and stuff!" Sasori pleaded, wanting to hear the story again, and the others also looked at her. As if her tales o greatness were the only good things... mainly since they were. Chiyo started to explain the dew on grass and how rain falls and what it sounds like, since the children probably only saw it a couple times._

_" Wow! Green! Only rich people are able to afford that color!" Kankuro yelped as he heard about all the green things._

_" Also did you hear about the streams! It seems tooo good to be real! I want to see one one day! I want to feel it one day!" Temari yelped as she imagined all the water and streams... It was hard to and Temari came up with something closer to an ocean then stream. Her face beamed as she thought of it._

_" Trees? I want to see trees... the one that petal came form..." Gaara murmured... Chiyo smiled at the boy. He also had a glint of hope in his eyes... It almost made Chiyo feel bad knowing these children would probably die before they would even hope to see a cherry blossom tree or streams or even a world of green._

_Sand started to rush around the house and the siblings looked at each other, confused. Chiyo also looked confused wondering what was with the change of mood all of the sudden._

_" We have to leave... We have to get home before the storm starts up strong..." Temari started and Chiyo heard a faint," If it is even standing..." form Kankuro._

_" No! You are staying!" Chiyo gasped, not wanting the children to die out there," Make yourself at home and please stay..." Chiyo was tearing up thinking about how bad these children's life were... she wanted them to be safe. _

_"OK..." The children started but also started to cry, well Kankuro and Temari, and hugged Chiyo. Chiyo smiled slightly after wards. Maybe their was hope for the youth... just maybe._

_The kids had lived there ever since..._

_End_

* * *

" Why did we leave her? Why were we so stupid! I hate myself for leaving her!"Sasori spat out and punched a tree. It was a Sakura tree. Susuki watched, her eyes stained with tears since Sasori told her the story in the caravan, as a pink love escaped brown's grasped as it fell to death.

Susuki quickly wiped her tears away and took Sasori's hand and tried to make him feel better.

It only worked slightly and Sasori wasn't punching any more trees.

Sakura looked at the sand people and knew their pain... She walked up to them and started to whisper something that no one could hear. Sasuke heard it though and he said it for her more loudly.

" She died for you... She knew what was best... She would of some... I know she would... She loved you like a mother...should..." Sasuke could see the pink haired girl crying as she thought all about it. Then Sakura noticed the scars on Sasori. How they seemed to open with his mindless battering. Sakura froze and looked around... all of the people form the sand village had scars... Kankuro had a bandage around one and Gaara was the only one with out any... Then she thought about their life... To be hurt like that... then Sakura started to talk for her self.

" Red innocence! It oozes and loves no one! It stains hearts and makes souls die!" It was all gibberish and as Sakura went on and on she fainted. Muttering again and again something about how the purity was stained. Sasuke held her close to him as she whimpered.

"Sakura... has a fear of scars..." Naruto started as they all got into the caravan and Sakura was put to sleep.

" She uses her healing abilities so she can avoid the scars. I heard form Sakura when she was sleep talking one time, she used to do that a lot when we first met her, and she said again and again for her mother to stop hitting her... Her mother refused saying something like you can't scar! She hates them since she can't get them... Her body heals her self too fast... Sakura can only get sick form a couple things... One is her fear and the other is if she has done too many large healings," Ino explained as Sakura could be heard talking in her sleep... Sad gibberish of nothing.

Sasuke nodded. Every one has a fear... Sakura's was scars and then he thought of his own... Maybe it was knowing that he was a cold person... no that wasn't it. The true fear was knowing some one was going to melt the ice... To see the true him... That was a scary thought.

" I understand... I'm afraid sickness... It took my mother form me... It scares me... That someone I love can be taken away..." Susuki whispered as she stared at the ground...

" I am afraid of losing those close to me..." Sasori and Kiba murmured, then looked to each other, confused that they had that in common.

" I'm afraid of love..." Temari whispered to her self. Holding her heart, and trying not to cry. Temari did not cry! Or... she tried not too...

Sasuke looked around at everyone admitting fears. Ino was afraid of fire... Shikamaru was afraid of knowing every thing...

"I'm afraid of my one demon ... I'm afraid of hurting those close to me..." Naruto stated as he looked absentmindedly... Sasuke didn't know what he meant by that but he knew that what ever it was must of hurt Naruto before.

"I'm afraid of one day I wake up and the one thing I know that will be here till I die is gone, un..." Whispered the man who thought art was fleeting.

" Tobi is afraid of knowing that it can't be helped... that things fall... and die..." Tobi sighed as he remembered the fallen bird nest on his and Deidara's journey.

Sasuke was about to speck when Sakura coughed slightly.

"Sorry, Sasuke..." She whispered and Sasuke was happy she called him Sasuke...

" I am sorry..." Sakura whispered at the group of people, now surrounding her. Each one closed in to listen.

"I'm weak... I just couldn't stand it... I was so scared... I am weak and I'm sorry I'm mixed up in this... You should of just thrown me away, Naruto, Kiba, the day you found me... It's not like I'm good for anything!" Sakura sat up know and held her head in her hands remembering her mother hitting her before she ran.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"Momma!!" A excited Sakura ran to her mother, who was gone for a while," You are back!"_

_Sakura smiled at her mother but then saw something was not right... Her mother's face was cold and unemotional, her eyes clouded with hate. Sakura looked up to her mother, confused, and that was when her mother slapped her face._

_"Mother?!" Sakura screamed confused. She was met with another slap. _

_" I hate you! You will never scar! You can't! YOU ARE A FREAK!" This time Sakura's mother hit even harder. She slapped Sakura again and again. Wanting to break her spirit and soul..wanting to see her scar..._

_"But I-" Before Sakura could finish she was hit again. All she wanted to do was tell her mother she loved her... why didn't she love her?_

_" SHUT UP! I CAN'T STAND TO HEAR YOUR VOICE!" Sakura's mom voice went with the beating of her hand on Sakura._

_'ALL THE PAIN YOU CAUSED ME! DID YOU EVER STOP TO THINK ABOUT ME?" Sakura did not... but what was her mother doing now? She hurt Sakura way more then Sakura hurt her... acting like she loved her... then beating her... That was pain..._

_That's when Sakura ran away form that life..._

_End Flash back._

* * *

Sakura opened her mouth to speak once more but was cut off by Hinata.

" Shhh, please don't talk. It's will be bad for you. Never apologize for what you are... You are not weak... It takes a lot to admit you are scared... A lot to know your weaknesses... But, Sakura, NEVER! I mean never! Apologize for what you are... Never let any one make you think that! I'm afraid of letting people do that to me... Please believe me when I say it hurts... Never let your self think that... I know it will only lead to pain," Hinata spoke form experience. Form raw emotions that ate her alive. From the father that never did love her.

"Hinata-hime is right... Be proud of who you are. Are you the cherry blossom that flutters in the wind or are you the cherry blossom that will stop that damn wind and tell it were to go!" Naruto told Sakura and causing her to smile. Sakura knew which blossom she was...

"Yes, un... never live life-" Deidara started to be cut off by Tobi," Unwanted..."

Sakura nodded as he looked to all the faces in the room.. For the most part they had come together in misery and darkness seemed to guide them, yet they had people who cared about them... that made life a little better... Then she looked to Sasuke and touched his cold skin... wanting him to stay near him and never leaving... to stay here with her that was all she wanted... She wanted all these people she loved to stay... ever leave in her alone in the darkness of solitude and a prey to weakness.

" Sakura, we love you! Never think that we would ever leave you!" Ino took her friend and hugged her. All the family gave way into the hug. The others watched feeling alone and wanting to join in... Yet they knew they could not so they watched.

" Hug?" Kankuro asked his siblings arms extended, Temari gave in and Gaara was pushed into it by Sasori. Susuki hugged Sasuke and was hugged by Hinata and Deidara joined the 'family' one with Tobi, wanting to feel that warmth at least once.

As the hugs were released every one smiled softly to them selves.

* * *

The day had passed rather boringly. It was mostly clearing out Sasori's mess when he banged up the caravan. That took hours, since Temari refused to use magic, and now it had gotten late and everyone was sitting in the caravan wondering what they would do.

"Deidara? Tobi? How did you meet Sasori?" Kiba asked. Wanting to know more about them and Susuki also nodded. Kiba asked the question for her, knowing she was dieing inside.

" Well, un! It's a long story, un! It all started, un.-" Deidara was quickly interrupted by his friend in crime: Tobi.

" Sasori gave us food and made Sempai angry about art, Sempai says it's fleeting, when we were low on money and in Sendo!"

Sasori suppressed a grunt knowing Deidara had some weird idea for a story that was no where near the truth by his expression. Sakura also giggled at how simple the friends were.

" Oh!! You and Sasori are no fun when it comes to stories!' Susuki pouted, remembering Sasori's last attempt at a story. Sasuke sighed at how simple his friend was. Hinata just smiled, thinking Susuki was quite amusing. Naruto found himself staring at her smile, blushing profoundly.

" Hinata-hime..." Naruto started. When Hinata looked at him, her face also a light blush he opened his mouth to speak but it came out as,' YOULOOKREALLYPRETTYANDI.IKEYOURSMILE!"

No one knew what in the world he had said.

"Sakura... you look tired..." Sasuke murmured to his company to his side, who was resting on him.

"Mmh?" Sakura asked as she felt her eyes falling, she looked up to Sasuke and smiled into him.

"Thanks for staying with me... " Sasuke murmured as he took her hair and kissed it softly.

" I love you..." Sakura whispered slowly and then fell asleep, leaning against Sasuke..

* * *

Done! I felt like leaving it there! XD OK! I was thinking one a review and tell me if I should start another love triangle? So did he hear it? 


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is by far the hardest to write XD I have to get them to Sendo soon or else! This chapter has a lot of the other couples in it!

* * *

_Chapter 9_

_Love _

* * *

Sasuke couldn't hear Sakura. He didn't want to hear the words that left so freely form her mouth. He knew they were being said, but every time he thought about he felt dirty. He didn't want Sakura to wake up one day and realize that he wasn't worth it. That he was never worth it. That all the years that she _loved_ him were being put to waste. So, Sasuke would act distance and cold. It worked in the past and it would work now. Become as cold as ice and forget about what he loved. That was life, and Sasuke accepted that. _I can't hurt her..._

A cool hand fell on Sasuke's shoulder making him look up for a moment. He was expecting Susuki or Hinata but the hand belonged to Shikamaru. It wasn't that Sasuke didn't like the guy, but he hardly talked the whole entire time. All he did was sleep and complain. It was a very strange combination of personality traits to make someone like Shikamaru Nara.

A genius but lazy as hell, a worker who complains like hell when working, and he often spoke the truth but he hide his emotions well.Sasuke wondered how such a person could make it, but there he was living prof and was trying to comfort Sasuke... These people and experiences were all too new to the prince. It was always a 'I love you because I have to' thing for him. Nobody really did love Sasuke, except maybe _her_, they just loved the idea of being loved by a prince. That was the only reason why he had fan girls... If they got to know him... they would hate him and that was what bothered Sasuke the most about his fan girls...

"Sakura? HM, I hope you know if Kiba and Naruto catch you even touching Sakura they will want to kill you. They can be really _troublesome_ when they want to be. Ino is the same way... but then she will ask Sakura all the dirty little secrets and in the end all you were doing was playing with her hair...They are very troublesome when it comes to Sakura. All over protective..." Shikamaru said through a bored yawn. He knew what Sasuke was thinking. But being a genius he knew what not to say so he decided to start the conversation with the cold prince in a non pushy way.

"Hnn... I would kick their asses..." Was Sasuke's reply. It was normal for the prince to answer like that. The glare he gave Shikamaru was even more normal. _What in the hell is he getting at? _Sasuke asked himself as Shikamaru yawn, trying to act bored.

" So what if you did try to kick their asses and Sakura tried to stop you?" Shikamaru asked, knowing the prince wouldn't know how to react or give himself away. So when Sasuke blushed madly then got extremely pissed looking, Shikamaru couldn't help but smirk a little.

"WHAT? I would stop!" Sasuke answered, thinking that was a non-obvious answer. Yet, Sasuke didn't realize he just gave himself away and one more question leaked out form the mouth of a certain chocolate eyed fellow.

" Why would you stop?" Shikamaru asked but then was silenced with a embarrassed hnn form Sasuke and that meant is was all over. The boy shurged and looked out the only window. The stars were shining brightly and that made him happy.

"What is so exciting about the sky? You look at it all the time..." Sasuke asked, enjoying a conversation with Shikamaru, only when it wasn't do embarrassing. It gave him some time to feel like he was a person, not just what birth allowed him to be.

'Because the sky happens to be a gate way for the soul. The stars shine for no one and love the simple things in life. They seem to stay and I know if all else fails the stars will always be shining and they arena't troublesome like things down here. I like the clouds since they change and are calm. They are also care free and live and die like everything..." Shikamaru said calming the prince a tad. Sasuke nodded and Shikamaru smirked. He didn't want to upset the prince or be too kind. So he decided on just being Shikamaru, give or take.

"Oh..." Sasuke sighed then looked down to Sakura. She was smiling a little in her sleep and was rest her head in the crook of his neck. She looked peaceful, for a moment until the night mare started up again, and he slowly put the hair out of her eyes, he liked to see her whole calm face not just part of it. She slept peacefully when she had a good day, but right now she often made a ugly expression and gasped. It made Sasuke feel her pain by just looking at her.

"Sakura seems to be in pain... Hug her..." Shikamaru said plainly. When he got a blushing face of Sasuke he wanted to break out in laughter, but he didn't, he just shrugged.

"N-NO!" Sasuke yelped. He was not going to hug Sakura in front of Shikamaru!

"She needs some comfort. Just do it and don't be troublesome about it... look I'm turning away..." Shikamaru said as he turned away, to look at Ino. Ino was not a tidy sleeper like Sakura. She slept in a fury of punches and kicks. Every now and again she would get Susuki, who would punch Kiba. Kiba was such a hard sleeper he didn't notice and wrapped his arms around Sasori...who wrapped his arms around Kiba. Deidara would then hug Sasori and Tobi was lieing happily on the top of out pile of guys... Shikamaru could hear the faint chuckling of Gaara as he watched.

Sasuke started to hug Sakura, he only did so since Sakura started to shiver and murmur things in her slumber.

"Shhh. It's OK , Sakura... Just calm down," The cold boy whispered as he rocked back and forth, hoping this would calm Sakura. It didn't the girl started to talk more in her sleep.

"I... don't love him... He is a prince... cold and..." Sakura didn't finish her sentence. She shut up and then fell into a deep sleep. Sasuke heart felt the pain of each word that spilled form her mouth. It was like she was trying to convince her self. Sasuke was hurting her for just being around her. Not knowing that the end of that sentence was going to be: I want to be the one who melts the ice... Just sleeping people tend to leave off on the deep parts. Soon Sasuke felt something wet creep down his cheek.

Let this be heard near and far... The great Prince Sasuke was crying over some girl that loved him but didn't want to, or _so the young man thought._

Sasuke heart fell and he gave up to sleep. Gave up to it since it was all he could do... the darkness seemed nice and he wanted to fall into it.

* * *

"Oi!" Hinata murmured as she got up smoothly. _A new day... EKKK!_ The Hyuuga princess was face to face with a certain blonde and was about to scream. Yet it was Naruto who let out all of the noise.

"Oh! Hinata-hime! You are awake! I-uh- well you see!!" Naruto mumbled. Waving his arms in front of him and blushing madly. Hinata watched in slight awe as Naruto got up and tripped...on the pile. Which woke up Kiba and Sasori. Who stared at each other then punched each other, cursing as doing so. This woke up Deidara who yelled something about Sasori-no-danna being a man lover and other things Hinata didn't understand. Susuki open an eye to be faced with Kiba's back and punched it. Not liking being waked up in the morning. Tobi was the only one who didn't freak out and off the pile and walked to sit next to Sasuke, yet he tripped over Ino in the process. Deidara groggily got up and fell and hugged Sakura. Sasuke had been awake and was yawning only to hit Sakura in the face while yawning. This woke up Sakura who thought it was Shikamaru, who was sitting near her( AN: Sakura it could of also been Deidara! Where is the Shika love!) and punched him which he dodged and ran into Temari as she walked in to see the nut house. All the while, Gaara was shaking with hidden laughter. The only one still asleep was Kankuro.

"... Not the morning wake up call but I'll take it..." Temari blushed and pushed Shikamaru aside a bit. Se then got a amused look form Sasori but a glare form a ever envious Ino. Hinata sighed as she watched Sakura and Deidara, who got up to talk to her.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara murmured, rubbing the back of his head clearly embarrassed, about bumping into Sakura.

"That's not that bad! You could of hugged Naruto in your sleep!" Sakura giggled as Deidara purposely fell to the ground. Hinata wondered why that was a bad thing...

" True! I wish I could of hugged you..since you know..." Deidara started to mumble and go off topic and this made Hinata giggle a bit. It was weird. She only knew this people a couple days, at the most, and already she felt like she could relate to them all. She remembered the conversation she had about art with Deidara who woke up in the middle of night and Hinata noticed this. ( AN: The only reason why he wasn't hugging Sasori and in the main pile when they all woke up...) She even held a conversation with Gaara and Kankuro. It all seemed... _good_. Yet Hinata knew she wanted things to stay simple but they just wouldn't. They had a mission and Hinata knew that things could never stay so nice.

" T-Thank- y-you.." Sakura murmured, a light flush creeping on her face. Hinata looked over to Sasuke who was looking even darker with Sakura talking to Deidara it seemed that the two of them just didn't get a long for some odd reason. She also looked at how Sasori stared at the two as well. Hinata guessed that he didn't like Deidara getting that close to Sakura. Maybe... Deidara was a

"Pervert!" Hinata let out and just stared wide eyed at Deidara and Sakura thinking all short of naughty things that cause Hinata 's brain to go into temporary blah mode. Everyone stared at Hinata, sweat dropping.

"... Hinata-hime?" Deidara asked, knowing she looked at him while saying it. He was met with an extremely angry looking Hinata, that scared everyone in the room.

" You were going to do indecent things to Sakura!' She leaked out then Sasuke and Deidara about got nosebleeds, Kankuro really did get one. Naruto about cracked up, he was laughing insanely, then he decided that Hinata was out of it and got really close to her face.

" Hinata-hime! Snap out of it..." This caused Hinata to get extremely red and fall back wards. Naruto noticed this and smiled a little._ Hinata-hime you are so _Naruto paused for a moment then let in a deep breath. What was the word he was looking for... was it cute? no. Was it pretty? No... Maybe it was _beautiful. _Naruto found himself looking a the no longed flushed princess, who was laughing a little,in a new light. He noticed how her hair wasn't black, it was blue and purple, too. He noticed how her eyes weren't want but a short of ivory and violet.

"Naruto-kun! Snap out of it..." Hinata said mockingly. Earning herself a laugh form Naruto and one of those special smiles she held to her heart.

* * *

_I hate mornings! Why are their even mornings? _Susuki asked herself as she yawned. She looked over to Kiba and wondered why he was glaring at Sasori.

"Kiba-kun! Why in the hell are you being all pissy? Sasori-sama didn't do anything to you!" Susuki didn't know why she referred to Sasori as same... Maybe it was fun...

"It's him that is annoying me!" Kiba glared at Sasori who gave him an innocent look.

_Boys are so freaking annoying! _Susuki sighed and decided she would say something.

"Stop being Girly Men!" Susuki, not being the brightest of things, yelled that out to shut them up. It caused the whole room to sweat drop. Then the laughter and chuckles began.

" Yes why are you being a girly man?" Deidara was heard in the back ground. Sasori just glared at Deidara.

"Shut up. At least I don't have man per-" Sasori was cut off by Susuki laughing insanely. Already knowing what the word was.

" Sasori-sama!! You are soo mean to Deidara-san!" Susuki playfully punched both of her favorite men, completely oblivious to their emotions on her.

All Kiba did was smirk at Sasori. Sasori smirked back. It was a all out smirk fight and a stupid reason was behind it.

* * *

Gaara stood looking out of a window. He was never good around people and all these people were just making it worss. _They are all idiots. _Gaara thought as he yawned slightly. Gaara had learned to be unemotional at an early age. He wished he could be friends and act up like everyone else could. He just didn't know how and a barrier covered his ever weak heart. Gaara was never ruled by emotions or let loose. It was like he didn't have any. He was a shell in other word. A sad shell of a human and that was when he heard the feminine voice. Making him look up form the self pity.

" Grr! Temari is totally in to Shikamaru!" a voice snarled a bit. Gaara looked down at the blonde, who was of no real importance so he never noticed her before. He noticed her looks, who wouldn't, but he never noticed the person.

" So? Don't you like the prince?" Recalling the story he heard form Hinata-hime. He looked to the girl who eyes grew dark and she sighed. Gaara knew he had just got stuck listening to some girls problems.

"No." Ino replayed. She looked to Gaara and shrugged a bit," I've let that silly crush get way out of hands. I don't need the extra emotions form that. They already rule me so way have an extra load form false love and rejection. Yet I doubt you want to hear about my problems I guess it's time to... grow up?" Ino stated it as if it was a question. An odd little question. In a way she never wanted to grow up. She never did but she knew, she just knew, it was going to happen... _someday._

Gaara didn't know what to say. He was in total awe about this girl. She was his total opposite in every form but that's when he noticed she was maybe as empty as he was.

"Gaara? Have you ever been loved by someone you didn't love back?" Ino asked, suddenly. Gaara was taken back and just shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"Oh, OK... I just wanted to know..." Ino smiled then went over to sit near where Sakura and Deidara were talking. Gaara watched her leave and wondered why the girl talked to him. He let go of the idea of she wanted to and went to wake up his brother, whose snoring was annoying Gaara.

* * *

(An: and back to Sasuke and Sakura!)

Sasuke glared as Deidara talked so freely with Sakura. How they laughed without being awkward and how Sakura some time blushed when Deidara would tell her how pretty she was. Sasuke wanted to sock that smirk off of Deidara and tell him to get off of Sakura but he remembered his promise to himself. He would not hurt Sakura, besides Sakura didn't want to love him so what was the point?

_I love you Sakura..._

Sasuke froze for a second. He now knew it was true. He did love her smiles and he did love the way her pink hair swished in the wind. Sasuke loved the way she would get angry with Naruto then laugh with him like they never did fight or snuggle in his chest while asleep. Sasuke fell in love with the girl who saved his life... in maybe more ways in one.

Sasuke slowly looked to Sakura and she was smiling. It was a joyous smile and that's when it hit him. She never once smiled at him like that... Yet she so freely smiled like that at Deidara. That hurt. More then a wound to the flesh it was a wound to the heart. _Sakura..._

"Hahah! Nice! You and Sasori do go way back!" Sakura smiled. She had been enjoying the stories Deidara was giving her. She smiled once more and looked over to Sasuke, who hadn't said anything in a while, that worried her. She noticed how dark his face was and didn't know what was wrong.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, her face full of worry. She put her hand on his shoulder and she was scared by the look of pain on his face as he turned to her.

" Why do you only look to me with eyes of worry?" Sasuke lashed out pushing Sakura's hand away. He glared at her as Sakura looked hurt.

" What do you mean?" Sakura murmured in a soft voice wondering why Sasuke was acting in such a way. It scared her.

"You know what I mean! All you do is worry about me! I don't need your pity! I don't need anything of yours!" Sasuke yelled out. Regretting that he ever did. He was hiding the pain of loving her by lashing out at her. That's when he noticed that Sakura wasn't crying, just staring at him through eyes of hurt.

"Hey! Watch what you say, un!" Deidara yelled for Sakura noticing how dark her face had become. Sasuke just glared at him and Ino put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't get into this... Sasuke loves her... He is just jealous..." Ino whispered and wondered why when Deidara looked at her suddenly she felt her heart skip a beat.

"He still shoudn't treat a women like that, yeah. Like I would never do that to you, un!" Deidara tried to get the point across and missed the total flushed look that took over Ino.

"Oh... I don't understand!" Sakura tried to stay tough but when she looked at Sasuke her voice broke and the tears came. She was quickly comforted by Ino and Deidara but Sasuke still stood away wondering which one was worss her tears her the look she gave before she started to cry.

" I don't need your tears..."

With one finally sentence Sasuke walked out of the caravan and left Sakura crying. Sakura was silently crying all for the one person she loved the most and why he rejected her.

"Why is he doing this? I love him so much..." Sakura managed to cry out as she held on to Ino. Ino nodded and started to cry, too. Soon she too needed comfort and Deidara took over her comforting and Hinata Sakura. Shikamaru watched, his gaze darkening, as Ino started to tell things to Deidara things she didn't even tell him. Like how she was in love with Sasuke and how it hurts to see Sakura in pain form it because it does not hurt anymore.

"Shh, un... We all get like that... Just you should be happy that you cry for a friend, un. That you love her enough to cry for her loss and feel bad for that, yeah.." Deidara really did mean what he said and looked down to Ino," You should frown like that... your smile is tooo beautiful for words... un" Ino smiled.

"Thank you..." Ino hugged the blonde man tightly as he brushed the hair out of her eyes.

Deidara looked at her slightly and was about to walk away when Ino grabbed me and kissed him right there. The whole room about fell apart in the eyes of Shikamaru.

Deidara, on the other hand, blush profoundly before he kissed her back.

* * *

Ohhh! Now that was an end of a chapter! I love how that ended! ( is a secret InoDei fan... I also didn't give Shika ANY love this chapter XDDD) Well please tell me what you think! 


	10. Chapter 10

WAHAHAH!!! You guys were so tricked in the last chapter! Let the Shikainoness commence!! (Also Sasuke is a jerk head sooo he had to be a jerk head a little in my story… heh heh)

**Disclaimer: I forgot last time! Ok I only own this plot and Susuki and any other OCs I plop in to make sure the story runs smoothly x 2 **

* * *

_Chapter 10_

_Famous last words_

* * *

Love is a funny thing, sometimes. It can make you happy and at the same time it will break your world. It can cause you to say things that hurt the thing most and do things that you wouldn't do. The hardest one syllable word in whole entire human language. Or it can really make you pissed.

Shikamaru was indeed pissed. This was major pissed. Not Naruto didn't get his ramen on super duper ramen Monday to Sunday, this was my love just kissed some he-she pissed. Shikamaru at first grew dark and then he socked Deidara, angrily. His eyes were actually filled with crystal tears as he glared at Deidara, who looked taken back. The soft murmur of Sakura and Tobi murmuring Sempai just got bitch-slapped was the only sound in the dark room.

"Don't touch her…" Shikamaru hissed, his bored tone had been deleted form memory. His judgments were stained by hurt and testosterone.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Ino gasped out surprised at the reaction that got out of Shikamaru. She had never seen him look so angry, it scared her.

"Hey!! What did you do that for, hmm?" Deidara asked, more or less confused.

"Shut up. Don't. Touch. Her…" Shikamaru's tone was dark and was dripping with hard emotion and hate.

"She came on me, yeah…" Deidara hissed as he took Ino. Her facial expression was scared as she tried to squirm away.

"Hey that hurts!" she squealed. This caused Shikamaru to sock Deidara in his face.

"Try that again, un!" Deidara hissed as he threw a punch.

"You asked for it!" The lazy boy struck and Deidara punched back and the boy got in a pretty heated fist fight. Kiba and Naruto watched, in total shock, Shikamaru was **not** a fighter.

"Shikamaru!!" Ino yelped out, totally scared. She was beginning to cry and was being consoled by Naruto this time.

"Shh, Ino…" Naruto murmured understanding why this hurt Ino so much. He also wished that Shikamaru would win his girl! _Naruto you don't understand! I hurt him! _Ino cried as she thought of her lazy hero. How he was always there when she cried. Silently she remembered the day she first met Shikamaru.

* * *

_Start Flash Back_

"_Ino! Come in here!" a man's voice called for another room. A young blonde raced inside. Her blue eyes shined wondering what her father wanted of her and why she was called_

"_Yes, father?" Ino asked simply, knowing they were to have company today and was going to be on her best behavior. _

"_This is my good friend, Shikato and his son Shikamaru," Her father explained and Ino went up to meet Shikamaru as the dad's got to know each other._

"_Hi! I'm Ino!" Ino excitedly yelled, liking Shikamaru already._

"_Hi…" Shikamaru murmured, looking away._

" …" _Ino glared at Shikamaru, wanting him to look at her. Her face looked displeased and not as pretty Shikamaru noticed as he looked at her._

"_What?" Shikamaru asked as he looked to Ino," You don't look pleasing with that glare on your face…" Shikamaru added bored._

"_What was that?" Ino was angry but then she sighed and let it go. He looked at her and that made her happy so she just smiled. _

"_Let's go play!" Ino yelped as she dragged Shikamaru away to play._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

"Sempai! Go Sempai!!" Tobi yelled as he watched the whole fight unfold. Every one else was awkwardly silence, except for a certain silver haired female she was watching with a certain shine in her eyes.

"SHIKAMARU!! UPPER CUT! Hit that petty boy where it hurts!" Susuki knew how to fight and was no stranger to it. Hinata the very same, yet being a more, for lack of better words, ' pure breed' Hyuuga kept her emotions to herself.

Kiba looked at Susuki and remembered Sasuke telling him that she hated fights. That damn lying bastard. He also noticed Sasori nosing up closer to her. She looked a little displeased and that caused Kiba to push him away glaring.

What?" Sasori looked displeased.

"Get off the girl…" Kiba glared as Sasori put his arms around Susuki.

"Did you hear me? I said get. Off. Of. The. Girl," Kiba glared at the totally confused Susuki and Sasori who let go and glared into Kiba.

"Kiba?" Susuki asked, worry filling her words.

" Sasuke isn't here to lie this time. You are going down, puppy," Sasori laughed.

Then since testosterone was boiling up in room another punch was thrown. Then two more boys were put into a fight. This testosterone raged fight, however, was filled with much, **MUCH** more swearing form the fighters and more dirty moves such as biting and dogs and puppets.

"Get your dog the hell off of me!" Sasori hissed as he threw another punch and attack puppet at Kiba.

"Once you stop with the damn puppets!" Kiba hissed as he took a bite in Sasori's arm, Akumaru taking him down at the legs.

This time Susuki was silent. Watching Kiba fight was hard on her. She didn't want him to get hurt. She just didn't.

Sakura looked slowly up form her sobbing to watch the scene unfold. She noticed fist being thrown and Susuki and Ino huddled close in a total fear as the fights got ugly. Sakura knew she should have stayed to heal them but Sakura left. _Those morons are the one who got in the freaking fights in the first place! They… _Sakura couldn't finish the sentence.

Shikamaru and Kiba fought out of love so she couldn't bash them. She could say she thought Deidara was nice but Ino needed to fall out of her fantasies and she needed to see Shikamaru. Sasori, she didn't like something about him, and Susuki and Kiba, in her opinion, looked cuter.

That's when the tears came. Sakura wanted to be loved like that. The only person she loved like that was, indeed, _him._ The same _him _that was a total jerk head, who broke Sakura's heart. The same _him_ who looked like he was sobbing into that tree over there… Yep that was _him_, alright.

Sakura didn't know what to say. There Sasuke was whispering her name again and again. He looked like a wreak. He wasn't sobbing but he defintintly had been…

_**CRYING!?!? THAT GIRLY M-UGH! **_Inner Sakura was now being strangled by Outer Sakura who was crying at the thought he might of…

"I'm sorry… Sakura… I don't hate you," Sasuke whispered to himself. Not noticing that Sakura was sitting next to him. _Sakura, if you were here I would show you how sorry I was…_

"Sakura… I never met to hurt you… I lo-" Sasuke was interrupted by a sudden sob, that sounded more like a grunt of despair. Sakura froze beside him as he started to tear up again, a little.

"That girl has been putting me through so much lately!" Sasuke darkly murmured and Sakura began to think that he didn't want her.

'I can't get you out of my mind Sakura… "He said once more then noticed the shifting body heat beside him.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura put her head on her prince's shoulder. She got close to him, and the world got silent.

_Or we could just stay like this…_

Sasuke decided he would compromise with himself. Sakura didn't seem to mind that Sasuke didn't talk or show her much he loved her he just let her be close to him. _Sakura would live with that._

"Sakura, in case you didn't hear, I am sorry and," Sasuke was overwhelmed by a chrisom voice so Sakura finished for the embarrassed prince.

"You never meant to hurt me and you lo me… I heard…" Sakura smiled as cuddled closer into Sasuke," I heard…"

"O-o k… well then… lo you…" Sasuke smirked as he kissed Sakura's hair.

"Lo you too Sasuke," Sakura giggled. So right now they couldn't say it all, that day would come.

_I love you, Sasuke __**(Girly man)**__ SHUT UP!_

_I love you, Sakura_

"Sasuke?" Sakura murmured after a moment of silence. Not the awkward kind but a kind of at peace one. It made her feel safe but she remembered the whole seen she left. Wishing that her family wasn't all complete morons and would stop ruining her moments.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, not really wanting the time spent with her to end. He looked into her with his one of a kind onyx stare, the kind that made Sakura wish that she wasn't about to ruin the moment with one of her lame excuses.

"Well… when I left the guys, cause you know I came out here, well Kiba was beating up Sasori and Shikamaru and Deidara were also at it and…" Sakura trailed off when Sasuke got up and took Sakura's hand and led her to the caravan.

"Got it. The idiots are at it again? Over Ino and _Susuki… _That Kiba guy has weird taste in women…" Sasuke flashed a rare smile when he saw that Sakura giggled at that.

They walked to the caravan and opened the door to see the nimrods still at it. Well Deidara and Shikamaru had stopped and Ino was treating Shikamaru's wounds and Temari was with Deidara. Kiba and Sasori were in a fight to the death and they were both losing.

Sakura gasped loudly. Kiba had never been one to fight like that. He would never try to land life ending hits but right now he was throwing them left and right. Sasori was just as bad. They looked like they were ready to pass out and each had blood dripping form their mouths. That's when it happened.

"Stop!" Susuki yelled as she ran in the middle of them, getting hit by very direct blows.

_No!! She could die like that!_ Sakura noticed as she ran to them, also getting hit by less direct hit to her jaw and chest.

This caused her to black out the last thing she heard was Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!!!" _Ouch I will tell him to lay off, Hinata-hime._

* * *

_Sakura's dream_

_Sakura was in a castle a long flowing dress was on her. It was a light pink with pink lolita-ish frills. It was nicer then the usual rags she wore and it showed off her features in a most pleasant way. Her hair was slightly curled and a pink shade of blush was on her face. Sakura never felt that way before._

"_Sakura…" A voice whispered. Sakura looked behind her but no one was here so she decided to look out the window and what she saw was her family, begging in the streets. _

"_Guys! Up here!" Sakura yelled as her family looked slowly up to her, their faces all sad and weary. They looked depressed and even Naruto wasn't grinning that made her unhappy._

"_Oh, it's princess Sakura…" Shikamaru murmured. Sakura gasped at her name and noticed that and yelled._

"_I'm not a princess! I'm still plain old Sakura!" _

_Her family started to slowly disappear and Sakura heard her name being whispered again and again. She looked around to see Susuki, all in white. _

"_Hello… I died on our journey… After that you all went your separate ways and you became Sasuke's wife and the princess only to have him murdered… You killed him…" This caused Sakura to fell on her knees and start to sob._

"_How did he die?" Sakura asked, her voice coated in pain. This time a new voice answered._

"_Sakura, I killed myself since I couldn't love you anymore… You are a freak…" Sakura heard this and paused. Her mother told her that. Her mother really did. This caused her to sob louder until everything fell into the darkness and Sakura was left all alone in her nightmare._

_End Dream_

* * *

Sakura was in a half dream state and half not, her eyes barely in slits. She felt something brush against her lips and a voice murmur I love you. Sakura didn't know who it was but the certain person had the most sapphire eyes on this planet.

Sakura knew who that was… Sakura knew that two hearts could be broken because of that one sentence being said. Then she let the darkness take her once again.

* * *

Sakura's eyes slowly opened to see the princess sitting near her, tears silently rolled down her face. She expected the worse, that maybe Hinata's best friend had _died. _The pink haired maiden knew that was the worse case scenario and she wouldn't look on that side, _yet._

_**No use looking on the bright side… **_

_SHUT UP!!_

"Hinata… how long have I been out?" Sakura asked slowly, wondering what the verdict was. Hinata tilted her dull eyes to Sakura.

"A week. Sasori threw a bad punch and it hit you in an area that takes a body a while to heal, even yours, after you blacked out. We are staying in an inn now… Sasuke-kun and the sand villagers had some gold to pay with," Hinata explained as Sakura nodded.

"So, what about Susuki?" Sakura asked as Hinata sighed.

"She's fine… I was so worried about her then all of the sudden she wakes up, this mourning, and is all like;' Hinata! I beat half the family! Don't worr-' then she passed out, again. It spooked me so much I nearly died. Then Kiba came in, thinking Susuki was dead. He hadn't visited her blaming himself and has been acting pretty antisocial. It has been worrying all of us even Akumaru has lost his umfp lately"

Hinata paused to sigh," He fell on the bed weeping, like I never did see a man cry this much before. I watched, tears started to fill my face and then I totally forgot to tell Kiba that Susuki is alive and came to check on you…" Hinata gave the longest speech in Hinata history, all the raw emotions took her shyness temporarily away for the short while.

"Oh… Then we better tell him to lay off… He might get really into this… Like he could be crying on her for hours…" Sakura stood up and started to walk to the other room. Hinata lead the way then as she creaked open the door there Kiba was still crying. It made Sakura freeze in her place.

" Susuki I love you! Why did you die!" Kiba let out a blood curdling sound. It was like a howl and a sob combined. Soon Akumaru, who was sitting next to him, joined in.

_So Kiba loves her…_ Sakura knew what that was like and felt terrible for Kiba and started to cry, seeing how the way he acted made even Hinata forgot Susuki was alive. The way he looked and sounded was terrible. If Susuki didn't know he loved her after that Sakura might just have to punch it into her… **cha!**

"Susuki…" He was whispering again and again. Kiba had a look of pain on his face as he touched Susuki's face softly. He gently held it like it could break, to him it probably would break. He would tousle her hair a little, to get her hair out of her eyes. Then he would stare at her as if she was just out of reach. It was the first time Sakura saw him stare at someone like that. His senses were always keen and he didn't even notice them in the room with him.

" Kiba, she is not dead… She is alive… Its fine," Sakura sighed as Susuki yawned, as to prove the embarrassing point. Kiba didn't look embarrassed like Sakura first expected, more relieved.

"Good. That is so good… Thank you… I just…" Kiba blushed and then started to walk out. His whole aura was surprisingly bright now.

"Kiba…?" Susuki cried out," Stay with me…" Hinata and Sakura took that as the hint to leave and leave they did.

"Wow, I had never thought that he loved her that much… I thought it was all physical attractions…Susuki keep him…" Sakura heard Hinata murmur under her breath and smiled.

"Yeah… I'm happy for Kiba," Sakura also smiled with Hinata," So…where too? I'm pretty hungry Hinata!" Sakura smiled as she began to walk.

"Oh! Let's go to the den. The others should be in there." The princess stated and the two walked in silent for a while before Sakura needed to ask the princess something.

_I don't want to hurt her…._

_**JUST ASK HER!**_

"Hinata-hime?" Sakura asked, silently hoping that this would go down ok. When Hinata looked at her to show her she was listening Sakura began.

"Do you still love Naruto?" Sakura asked and she wanted to laugh when the princess got extremely red.

"It's j-j-just w-w-well… h-how d-do?" Hinata mumbled and stuttered. Sakura gave out a sigh and gave Hinata an' It's pretty obvious' look.

The rest of the about 2 minute walk was done in complete silence. Sakura felt kind of bad for putting the princess in that spot. Knowing what Naruto did made it even harder to look at the princess. That's when the two girls made way into the den where everyone was waiting. It seemed about normal. Then Sakura noticed it.

Shikamaru had Ino in his arms! _Wow… He finally got Ino to see how much he loved her! __**CHA!**_

"Sakura!" a familiar voice yelped out. The voice with the familiar sapphire eyes.

"Sakura…" Another more worried voice stressed out. It belonged to _him._

"Hey, I'm sorry…" Sakura started only to be put in _his_ warm embrace. She felt safe in it. That she knew she worried him and that made her feel loved and that made her happy.

"No… I shouldn't have let you go… I'm sorry…" Sasuke whispered as he held her tighter to himself. Sasuke was not going to let her almost leave him again… he was just never going to do that… _ever again._

_He was so worried about me!_

_**Girly man so loves us!**_

_SHUT UP!_

"Sasuke-kun, I'm sorry…" Sakura murmured as she held on to her prince," I never want to worry about me ever again… I want don't want to hurt you… you know why?" Sakura asked as she held him closer, remembering the dream. She didn't want the dream to become reality. She wanted that to never happen. Maybe the marrying of Sasuke part but not the rest. Quickly glancing at Naruto knowing this would probably break his heart but it needed to be done for his and her sake.

"Why? Are you unwell?" Sasuke asked, worried. He didn't want Sakura to be ripped form his grasp again. If that happened that would cause Sasuke to die.

"No…" Sakura murmured slowly.

"Then what??" Sasuke was mildly annoyed with Sakura at this point at time.

"Because I love you Sasuke… That's why…" Sakura whispered as she felt Sasuke melt inside her grasp and Naruto freeze beside her.

"WHY DO YOU LOVE HIM?" Naruto yelled. Sakura felt the room get silent as she looked into the eyes of Naruto.

"Naruto, I'm sorry…" Sakura started but then looked to Naruto and could feel his pain. He must have felt the same way she did when she thought Sasuke rejected her.

"But… I love you… I've loved you for so long!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get Sakura to see him. He wasn't just a goof ball… He was more then that. He could be the man who loved her and protect her. _He knew he could._

"Naruto… love can hurt… It is just life. But love that is not returned or false can kill a man…" A voice was heard. To everyone's udder surprise it was Gaara who had spoke the line. Sasuke nodded then looked to Naruto; it looked like his eyes had flashed red for a moment.

"Naruto-kun…" The princess whispered as she saw the young man. Naruto just looked at her and then turned his head. Sakura saw this and wanted to cry for Hinata… why was Naruto such a baka?

"I will always love you Sakura even when you are with him…" famous last words as Naruto walked out of the inn. Hinata watching, tears brimming in her eyes.

* * *

Somewhere off in the distance a loud yell could be heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE PRINCESS CAN'T BE FOUND!!?" A long brown haired noble yelled as she shook a male in green again and again.

"Neji! I just heard form the Uchiha's that she has disappeared!" The one called Neji sighed then looked to a woman. She had her hair in two buns and was wearing something that was easy to move in.

"Well, Lee and Tenten… we have some work to do… We must make sure Uncle never hears of this. Ok?" Tenten and Lee nodded and the trio was off to find the caravan.

* * *

Ahh! That was a nice ending! I had to add Neji in the story like that! Ok! So the latest chapter of he story is finished! ( This one took forever! It's like nine pages long! I feel like I have been writing this for a while) 


	11. Chapter 11

AH! Hello my awesome readers! Sorry for the late update (( cough-cough this has been the worse weekend ever cough-cough)) So.. I have been reading some awesome( I MEAN AWESOME) Fanfics and they depress me ... -sigh- I have to get my butt in gear -sigh- I also have about 18 new story ideas and all of them are either Sakusasu or Naruhina (ALL AU too)) I love AU and I love crack ( except weird Sasuke crack... that annoys me) I love sad Naruto plot lines ( One Naruto has cancer -tears well up in eyes-) Someone told me I should do less drama... So what do my other fans think?

**Ok If I owned Naruto then him and Hinata would get together and it would be all happy SASUSAKU time... I should just steal ****KISHIMOTO...**

* * *

_Chapter 11_

_Cousins, Dobes, and Temes... Oh My!_

* * *

Hinata watched Naruto leave. It was a sort of quiet sadness that filled the room. Sasuke, still frozen solid by Sakura, was starting to count down when his dream would end in his head. Sakura also wanted to cry as she watched Hinata fall to her knees. There she was the great princess of the Hyuuga clan on her knees balling her eyes out and for who? Some peasant kid that stole her heart... _Just perfect... Naruto is an bigger baka then I thought... Hinata loves you! NARUTO __**I WILL KICK YOUR ASS! **_Sakura sighed then went over to comfort Hinata, seeing as if she didn't Susuki would be displeased since she couldn't. 

"S-Sakura?" Hinata asked as she let the tears fall freely now. Sakura let out a quit mhhm to let Hinata know it was her. This time the Hyuuga grabbed hold of Sakura and freely cried, pouring her soul into the tears. Hinata's body was violently shaking and the whole time Sakura wanted to cry as well. Watching it eat up at Hinata made it all the less bearable.

"Shh It's OK Hinata-hime..." Sasuke tried to comforted Hinata. He wanted to punch Naruto for every tear Hinata shed but he knew that the princess wouldn't of liked that.

"Sakura-chan... h-he l-l-loves y-you s-s-s-so much..." Hinata cried some more and then began to explain the whole week when Sakura was asleep

* * *

_Flash Back _

_It was a day after Sakura and Susuki, 3 days into the week they were both unconscious, were put down in the inn. Naruto was in the lobby, as was Hinata, and he was explaining to Sasori how much he loved Sakura._

_" Ever since me and Kiba found her I've loved her! She was the most sparkling pink hair and the way she smiles when she is happy makes me want her to flash one at me... She never does though..." Naruto sighed as Sasori smirked._

_"How do you know this women loves you? I mean Sakura seems pretty close to the prince." Sasori asked, only to get a angry face as an answer form Naruto so Hinata decided it was time to cut in._

_" Sasuke-nii-san does seem to like Sakura. He wouldn't leave her alone. I think he loves her... Sasori did you see the way he refused to let Kankuro and Gaara help him put her into the bed. I also heard him weeping in there.I'm so happy for him!" Hinata smiled as she thought of Sasuke and Sakura. She would do Sasuke good._

_Whatever. Teme is and arrogant ass! I will win Sakura's heart! I know I will!" Naruto laughed. He really did believe that he would be the one that Sakura fell in love with. He truly did._

_"I think not. You'll end up like me. Thinking that the beautiful maiden loves you then some dog smelling asshole picks her up out of your reach... Better lay off her, Naru-chan!" Sasori teased as Naruto tensed up. Hinata also tensed as she noticed how Naruto was carrying himself._

_" Say that again?" Naruto spat as he glared at Sasori who still looked calm._

_"Naru-chan..." Sasori smirked as Naruto raised his fist._

_"Sasori-sama! Naruto-baka! Stop this! Sasori-sama are you just looking for trouble!" Ino had burst in and smacked both boys upside their head. Each one got angry and tried to kill her but then Ino just back slapped them...again and again._

_You two asked for it now what happens? Ino comes in to kick your asses..." Shikamaru dryly added, trying to hide his laughter at Naruto and Sasori trying to get Ino to stop. Sasori then got out some puppet strings and Naruto started to smile shyly that was until Hinata broke up the fight._

_"W-what would S-Sakura say i-if she saw you?" Hinata asked as Sasori and Naruto came to a halt. Naruto gulped and Sasori looked a bit feverish, already knowing the violent women was mad at him. _

_"Sakura would get very angry then she would hit me..." Naruto stated, a void of emotion. His voice was flat and Sasori about face vaulted. If Naruto wasn't showing any emotion then that meant that... Sakura would be very very very angry. Yet Naruto was not finished yet._

_"Then she would about kill me. After she was done healing me she would do it again then she would kill Sasori then warn me that next time I would end up like Sasori. Then she would hit me again and laugh at my pain... Then she would bark like Akumaru and punch something but she only does that if she get's angry a special time every month I don't know why though..." Naruto finished and this caused Sasori to do a double take. _

_'Oh..." Hinata let out, not knowing how violent Sakura really was._

_"So... If you don't want that to happen-" Shikamaru started," Don't get your asses into a stupid fight!" Ino finished. Naruto nodded, Sasori almost looked scare, and Hinata also nodded._

_"Hinata-chan? Would you ever hit me if you were mad?" Naruto asked, out of the blue. Hinata blushed a dark red and started to put her two index fingers together._

_"N-no..." She barely got out and that caused Naruto to smile. _

_"Good! I would never want a good friend to be as harsh as Sakura!" Naruto smiled then sat down. His smile glowing as he thought of Sakura but Hinata kept on popping up._

_Hinata nodded. She rubbed her eyes, remembering her promise, and knew that Naruto would never like her like he did Sakura._

_Ino noticed this and hit Naruto for Hinata._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

" Oh..." Sakura whispered and looked down to the Hyuuga air whose breathing had finally slowed and was now fighting the tears silently. **Must suck to be a Hyuuga! Imagine the pain of having to hide the emotions then letting them leak and feeling like you just wasted all that time practicing. Shit, I'm glad we are a Haruno.**

_That was the first smart/ deep thing my inner has ever told me... _

**SHUT UP!**

Sakura inwardly sighed. She was one of the only people in the world who argued regularly with an inner being. Sometimes inner would even leak through, like in the times Naruto explained.

"Hinata-chan, let it out... Let it all out... Naruto is the biggest baka I have ever met. But he will realize that you love him soon enough... " Ino whispered. Sakura started at her confused. Ino always had a weird way of popping up at the best possible times, unlike Naruto who popped up in the worse possible moments and made them even worse.

"Well, Hinata, don't worry! We'll always be here!" Susuki's voice was heard. Hinata looked up to see her best friend leaning against Kiba waving. Sakura also noticed and laughed. Susuki and Naruto were a lot a like. Both had a great will and were, for lack of better words, complete and utter Bakas. No wonder Hinata fell in love so easily with Naruto and Kiba so easily with Susuki.

Yet a certain dark haired fellow was no where to be found...

* * *

Yet we have not the time for that now. At that very heart rendering moment another Hyuuga was showing a lot of emotion for a hyuuga. 

The band of the Hyuugas had set up a small camp and tied the horses up for the night, seeing as Neji needed a lot time to think ( which with him was thinking and pacing)

"Tenten! She could be dead! My little cousin dead! Lee! She could off been... NO! MY LITTLE COUSIN HAS NOT BEEN RAVISHED!" Neji, even if he hide it, cared deeply for his younger cousin, as did his friends. Tenten had always seen her as a little sister and sometimes trained with her. Lee found her to be a youthful blossom.

"Well she has lady Susuki with her." Lee tried to reassure Neji, not like it helped any.

"Susuki! DO YOU TWO KNOW WHAT SUSUKI LIKES MORE THEN ANYTHING?!" Neji yelled waiting an answer.

"Eating..." Lee answered quickly, as Tenten thought longer. Neji felt a vein throb in his fore head.

"Other then that..."

" Sleeping..." Neji was about to hit Lee senseless ( even if he was right) when Tenten spoke up.

"Susuki does enjoy fighting a whole lot..." That was the correct answer and Neji nodded. Yet Lee thought that was a good thing.

"Yes, and that can get her into a lot of trouble..." Neji tried to explain to Lee, who still looked confused.

'Not like Susuki will die, that girl just keeps bouncing back!" Tenten laughed. They all did, well Neji just smiled. Yet Lee had to ruin the moment.

"Well she could die but only on two circumstances..." Lee started and Neji already knew one.

"Either trying to protect Hinata-hime or someone killing her in her sleep." Tenten and Neji nearly face vaulted at the second answer.

"They also have the Byakugan on their side!" Lee added, noticing Neji looked like he was about to die again.

"Neji, Hinata and Susuki are fine! I can feel it!" Tenten tried to reassure the freaking out noble and put her hand on his shoulder. This didn't really help. _GAH! SHE HAS HER HAND ON ME!_

"T-thank you Tenten..." Neji murmured as he spotted an place to rest, a near bye inn. He spotted it with his blood line. ( **AN: **OK. Their will not be any Chakra in my story but people with demons and blood lines like Uchiha and Hyuuga will have those things! It works in the end trust me!) Tenten also saw it and got weapons handy, where there was a nice inn there would be bandits.

There were.

The first one came out and spoke in a rather cocky tone.

"Oh look guys! They have a girl with them. Ok, boys, you give us the lady and there will be no charges!" He sounded a bit drunk. Neji froze up but Lee was the first to speck.

" Oh no! You have made Tenten angry! She will have to dispose of you now!" The drunkards laughed as Tenten got out on of her Katina's and easily cut into one of the bandits, the blood didn't even make her flinch. Neji watched this stone faced as the two others ran away. Yet they had disgraced a friend and Neji was going to kill them for it. Using his natural fighting style he quickly did out on and Lee got the other one.

"I hate men!" Tenten yelled as she threw her weapon randomly, about hitting her comrades you were sweat dropping.

"Um, lady Tenten, what about us?" Lee asked as he pointed to him self and Neji.

"Well I like you two!" Tenten re-answered, rubbing the back of her head.

"Good..." was Neji simple answer as they began to walk again, it was about to be sunset and Neji didn't want to sleep on the ground again. Tenten didn't want to sleep on the ground either so she made no girly man comment as Neji speeded up to get to the inn. Lee found it a great time to train and started to walk on his hands causing the other two to sweat drop and laugh a bit remembering the time when they all met.

* * *

_Flash Back_

_It was a fairly sunny day in the land of the Hyuuga yet a man's deep voice ruined the calmness of air._

_"THIEF!!! SOMEONE CATCH THAT THIEF!" _

_A young girl with buns was rushing through the kingdom, being chased by a burly man._

_"GIVE ME BACK THOSE BUNS (_**AN:** Like the food!) _YOU NASTY GIRL!" This caused the girl to get angry and throw a knife at the man, not looking to see if it hit. She ran threw some alleys until she ran into a certain long haired boy._

_"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!" Tenten yelled as she pushed him aside only to be stopped by some guy with shoulder length hair and the bushiest eye brows on EARTH! _

_"That is no way to talk to Neji Hyuuga!" The eye browed one yelled but Tenten just sighed._

_" He could be the princess for Kami's sake and I wouldn't care! He looks like one!" Tenten yelled and walked straight into Neji and looked him in the face and blushed. Why did he have to be hot? ( you know, in that cute girlish way)_

_"So... May I ask what a street rat like you is doing insulting me?" Neji asked, about to loss his temper._

_" Well if your bushy freak wasn't blocking my way I would be he-" Tenten was interrupted by a loud voice._

_"I WILL KILL YOU WENCH!" This caused Tenten to slink behind Neji, totally afraid. This shocked Neji and he waited to see the man she was so afraid of_

_There he was. The bun man in all his old over weight glory... That was who Tenten was afraid of. Neji about burst into laughing tears as he paid for Tenten's food and watched her scarf it done._

_So.. all that fuss over some food?" Lee asked._

_"Well being a street rat I have to eat and well that was the way I did it. I stole and ran, Lee," Tenten sighed, knowing Lee's name now. Neji nodded._

_"She was right. You do what you can to survive so... I'm going to up her chances... she is coming with us," Neji decided and didn't even wait for the others to answer as he began to walk away._

_END FLASH BACK_

* * *

" Ahhh! I was remembering the day we met! I can't believe you guys kept me around!" Tenten joked as she playfully punched the only men she liked. Neji nodded and Lee argued that he always liked Tenten. 

" Well you did insult me a lot that day..." Neji said in a pitiful voice that made Tenten feel really bad...

"Well that was before I realized how big of a _genius_ you were!"

* * *

Sasuke was wandering, looking for Naruto. He had made Hinata-hime cry and that was unacceptable. He also wanted to think about what Sakura had said. _Wow, she told me she loved me... She told me she loved me... She told me she OUCH!! _Sasuke was so lost in thought he didn't notice the tree he so nicely ran into or the Baka he just tripped over. 

"What in hell was that for!" The certain Baka yelled as he got up and saw that familiar dark hair," Oh it's you..." _What does that ass want?_

" Well if you sit in the middle of the land you are going to get tripped over, dobe!" Was Sasuke reply, as he dusted himself off. This caused the dobe to get very angry._ He is such an idiot! AND HE TRIPPED ME!!_

"Well watch where your going..."

"I wouldn't have to if you weren't such an baka, dobe."

"SHUT UP, TEME!!"

"MAKE ME!"

" I WILL!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!"

And that dear children is how the fight started between an dobe and a teme.

It was your normal fist fight. Sasuke would kick some nice kicks and then Naruto would punch Sasuke in the jaw and vice versa. Sasuke had gotten a bloody nose and a ton of bruises. Naruto the same but instead of a nose wound his lip was bleeding badly. They looked like messes and Sasuke had enough brain power to stop, as well did Naruto.

"Ok. I didn't come out to fight you. I want you to apologize to Hinata-hime. You made her cry. She truly cares for you. Now let's go, you look like a mess. Please excuse me what I look like now let's head back to the inn..." Sasuke sighed as he started to walk away. Naruto just stood there dumbfounded for a little while before he followed close behind Sasuke.

" What ever you say, pretty boy..."

* * *

Neji and company made it to the inn when they forgot all about their horses, which now were stolen. There was no questioning it. They were idiots and now they were left ride less. 

"Well, let's stay a night and see what happens..." Tenten sighed as she walked into the inn and then she noticed Susuki and Hinata. She got very stiff and didn't now what to say she just pointed. Neji noticed this and he also stopped dead in his tracks when he noticed his cousins. Lee was the only one who didn't.

"HINATA-HIME! SUSUKI-CHAN!" Lee loudly yelled and that caused Susuki and Hinata to look over to see Tenten and Neji staring and Lee frantically waving at them. That was before Lee noticed Sakura.

"Well! Aren't you a beautiful Cheery Blossom!" Sakura cringed. How did he know her name meant cherry blossom. Then she remembered a little thing about herself: she had pink hair. **Smooth outer...** _Oh just shut up!_

"Lee please give Sakura-san s-s-some room..." Hinata said, sniffling. This caused Neji to rush straight to her.

'Hinata! What happened!" Then he noticed Susuki and how she was very pale and limping. Everything was bad just like he expected.

"Nothing..." Hinata lied, knowing Neji would see through it.

Neji did and he started to rant about how Hinata needed to be more careful.

At that very moment Sasuke and Naruto walked into the lobby. Tobi was the first to see them arrive and he made sure their presence was shown.

"TOBI SEES THE PRINCE AND NARUTO!" He yelled on the top o his lungs, resulting in getting hit by Deidara.

"heh heh.." Naruto rubbed the back of his head as Kiba wanted to know what in the hell happened to him. Sakura was also angry and wanted to know what was up.

'Fight..." Both Naruto and Sasuke said simply.

This was not the answer Sakura wanted...

* * *

Ok! This chapter was fun to write! Ok, more of the suspense later now that we have the gang all here you can think of this as a major filler chapter XDDD 


	12. Chapter 12

Ah! The next chapter of Take me as I am! Since it is my author way I will not ditch any of my stories because of anything! I might not update in forever XDD But I will never ditch! Originally I was going to be a Ukyo and Ryoga fan fiction writer... I hadn't gotten in Naruto ones until a little later! Ahhh Well while I think about it wasn't I sitting here to type a fan fiction? Yes yes! OK! Next chapter of Take me as I am and not a filler this time XDDD Aww I love Sai in that non obbession way. I was thinking of adding him in a story or write a couple with him... It will be true crack and either with Ino or a favorite of mine..._ Hinata... _I know! I have such weird crack obsessions XDDD **i love Sai Ino some one who can draw draw me a Sai Ino or write one if you love me!!!! **

**Little ole Zi does not own Naruto. She owns a bunch of crap... That is all!**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

_Perfection always falls_

_

* * *

_

Do you know that even the _perfect _things break? That even things that are strong crack and die. That even love ceases to be when tainted. That snow will turn black when seduced with the loneliness at heart. That everything can be tainted and everything will be. It just takes the right kind of person to heal it all. To try and even if they fail they will be heroes. Why? Well they tried to make this world just a little more pure and if they died trying then the opposite is true. Then something pure left our world. That was something that always haunted the young man who never took place in much conversations. This young man knew he had no real place in them. They would disregard him since he was a baka and stupid. _Did they ever try to understand the man with the shining smile?_

_I think not..._

They didn't see past his protection. _No one ever did._ He watched as the princess talked to her cousin and how the pink haired maiden would look worried every time her eyes scanned across the window. He noticed how no one would talk to him.

_He noticed._

_Did anyone ever stop to wonder about him? His ideas? What he thought? _**No...**

He watched silently as his blond comrade, his sempai, would whisper things to his Danna. Words of war. He watched form his one good eye and listened with his highly trained ears. Something bad was going to happen. A curse put upon him from days that have passed all too long ago. He knew this. He knew all the bad things, in some form. So when you know the evil you try to look for the good. It was all the young man could do.

" It is all fueled by hatred..." The young man whispered as he thought more deeply on the subject. All wars were fueled by it. All death was because of it. Life wasn't really worth it when you knew this. Even the young 'baka' knew that. It was the way things worked...

The young man knew that bad things were going to happen. He knew that people were to die today or even the next day. They were _just going to die_. The young man knew he would probably die... Though what happened next he couldn't even predict.

"Tobi-san? Why are you looking so thoughtful out like that?" The newly arrived women asked. He hair was tied up in two buns and she looked a little distance herself.

"Oh... Tobi doesn't know what you are talking about!" The young man put on the fake voice and the fake ideas. This had fooled many a man before this woman and she would also be tricked. The facade never did fail and it never would. It was all a part of his protection.

"Don't give me that. I can tell you are at a freaking dis rest, idiot. I have spent years learning how to read Hyuuga's. You may be able to hide it but the eyes never lie. They are the windows to the soul and hide our inner demons," The woman almost sounded angry, but Tobi knew better then that. She wasn't angry, just a little saddened that he was using the protection.

"Tobi is just at a dis rest..." Tobi tried to get her away but the woman just used her brown gaze to melt into the young man. _Is she persistent..._

"You aren't fooling me like that. Now I could care less if you continue this facade. I just thought maybe something was wrong but I can clearly see you are not up to sharing..." This time the woman sounded a bit sad and not the least bit confused as she hinted the other times she spoke to him.

"... You are annoying..." Tobi spoke calmly, his voice no higher then a soft whisper. His real voice dripped out like honey and each word fell out of his mouth gingerly. Tenten, who was now wearing a cocky smile, nodded.

"Hmm, Now we are getting some where! You are the annoying one, Tobi-san!" The woman, now really making Tobi angry, spat out almost. She wanted to here what the young man was thinking and that was what she got.

"Annoying woman, I am thinking. Please excuse me if I was annoying you. I am thinking of nothing of your business and something you probably wouldn't understand. If you tell anyone you had a proper conversation with me then I can easily lie and I must give you credit... you are the first person to see past my perfect facade," Tobi almost hissed. He was normally calm when speaking directly but he was almost annoyed by the woman and as she left she muttered one thing that surprised Tobi to no end.

"Nothing is perfect and it was bound to break some time," The woman told him as she silently walked away. Back to where the brown, long haired man stood.

"..." Tobi watched as she walked away and sighed slowly. _Hmm, she must put up a facade too... Or maybe she did. _

"What was that about?" His sempai asked and Tobi smiled and said something that truly surprised the blonde.

" Just earning my self a new insight on perfection, Sempaii..."

* * *

"So we need to leave right now, Nii-san! We need to make sure that we save these people it all started out as nothing and now... It has turned into a survival of fates and destiny! We need to help them since we all deserve a chance! That we all are in this together. I have learned a lot form these people of pain and hardship. Of love and jealously. How we do stupid things and that we are all merely human. I need to do this. Another step in becoming an good queen and protecting my home and the people I care for and right now all the people I care for are here. Right now," Hinata spoke with true wisdom and grace. Sakura was utterly surprised by this and wondered why all this came up and then it became too obvious. 

_Hinata, like everyone in that room, was some what shattered. That she fell into the puzzle of loneliness and were the mess ups in the world. The screw ups and the mistakes. She belonged to protect them and vice versa. _

"Hinata we can not risk it..." Neji tried to reason with his cousin and Sakura knew he was just afraid. _I almost feel bad for Neji. Yet the real sad part is Hinata will probably cave._

"No! I don't care! I will die for these people! I will try until they are free even if I have to do it myself! I know I won't though... I am not perfect and I will fall but I know I can help these people. I know I can walk away form all this knowing that I can save them and that they will be free even if I fail I know it will be a try worth the effort. I do not care if I am royal, that is no excuse for turning the blind eye to the little people! I will not stand for it!" Sakura was blown away form Hinata's speech and the room fell into a silence.

"Hinata..." Lee spoke this time but Hinata broke him off.

"Enough! I will not listen to this any longer! I am going to do what my heart says! I make this my promise! I will help you all! I will go out in this war! I know it could be my finale promise but so what! If that is the case so be it!" Hinata spoke with wisdom and it blew Sakura once again off guard. Then suddenly a soft clap was heard in the stillness.

"Hinata-chan. I truly agree with you. I also offer leadership to you," It surprised Sakura when she heard Kankuro speck. _When did this come along and why is he referring to her so causally?_

"I want to follow Hinata as well, un!" Deidara was the next one to speck up.

"Yes, I am in full agreement with Hinata-chan..." Tobi spoke and Sakura could barely hear him since he used a softer more manly voice. It sounded more natural so she would not bring it up. Then some of the next and then some other people went to speck.

"I also want to follow Hinata. We will save the people we care for! We will also fear our land! " It was Temari that time.

"Hinata! The savior of our people!" Sasori was next and Sakura almost cried seeing the tears that formed in his eyes as he fell to the ground on his knees. Sakura knew the devotion they held to their country even if they hatred them. It was the reason they kept going. _It was the reason she kept going._

"I will walk along side Hinata-hime. I want her to be our leader, as well," Gaara was the next to speck and his mouth was slowly forming into a small smile and this caused Sakura to do a double take. All these people were so ready to give up their lives for Hinata and she knew that she was also behind Hinata. Yet then it hit her why they all were so easy to give up for Hinata. When she was busy and wasn't paying attention to them it always seemed like Hinata was with them. Always chatting and what not. She had learned to get to know them when Sakura had not.

"Me, too..." Was her single reply since it was out done with tears. She quickly wiped them away and didn't feel that bad when she saw that most everyone, excluding Sasuke and Gaara, had tears brimming in their eyes.

"I will follow you, Hinata-hime. I will always be here to protect you..." Was Sasuke's sole response as he tried to console Sakura with kind words only given to her and her alone.

It was decided. Hinata was going to lead the small army. The shy princess you didn't like to poke her nose in to things was to start a rebellion and she greeted it all with a faint blush and small smile, tears falling down her face the fastest and she let them leave freely.

"Well then, Hinata, if you truly believe that then-" Neji was taking so long so Tenten butted in," We are with you all the way!"

"Thank you all..." Hinata finally managed to speck and then she ordered her first order.

"We need to get to Sendo as soon as possible! I am going to need us to leave as soon as we are all fit! Tomorrow will be good! I would like everyone to be healed by Sakura. Uh... That is if you allow it Sakura-chan..." Hinata looked to Sakura, not wanting to order her. Sakura laughed a bit then answered.

"No... I refuse... " Sakura joked and this caused Sasuke to sigh. Hinata face fell quickly and she started to apologize to everyone again and again.

"Tourblesome woman! Of course she will help. Do not listen to her lies, Hinata-hime. She is just joking," Sasuke then playfully punched Sakura in the back indicating: '**SHUT UP YOU ARE BEING STUPID!' **Sakura pouted a little a this.

**So the girly man can throw a punch...**

_SHUT UP!!!_

"Sasuke has been around you way too much!" Ino ranted as she punched Shikamaru who fake died. And Susuki limped into the scene, a smile hovering on her face.

"Great job, Hinata, You know I'm always with you! You also know that this dork is with you!" Susuki smiled as Kiba joke glared at her. Though Susuki also whispered something to Hinata that Sakura didn't quite catch but she knew Kiba must have so she would just ask him. Yet Sakura's attention drifted to where Sasori was still kneeling and took the chance to maybe get to know them better.

"Sasori-san..." She tried to talk to him but she was ignored. Sasori was in his own world right now and the hope in his face was too much to ask for. She didn't have the heart to break him form his heart's dream's hold.

"Sakura-chan!" A familiar voice echoed followed by an all too familiar, "Ugly Hag!"

"You two really are childish! You've been that way since we were 13..." Sakura sighed as both Naruto and Kiba glomped her form both sides, when she was younger she remembered when that would thew her off balance, it did now since both boys were so big.

"But we do it because we wuv you Saku!" Kiba chimed in as he got up form Sakura. Sakura laughed. That was always the reason. Everything felt like the world wasn't on her shoulders and that they were about to step into the biggest adventure of their life. It was a good homey feeling almost. Then she wondered what it would be like it they didn't leave the village. What would they being doing right now?

* * *

_Start Day Dream_

_Sakura was slowly looked up at the sky wishing that she would be somewhere else. Her pink locks slowly covering her face as she dreamed of an adventure. Her green eyes paled as she watched Naruto and Kiba train to become soldiers and knights in the army, watching something doomed to fail._

_"Kiba you ass! that's not fair!"_

_"Akumaru is my team mate I can use him to my advantage!"_

_"Oh shut the hell up Dog boy!"_

_"What did you say, Demon?"_

_"Say that again, asshole!?"_

_"Theirs nothing to say dumb ass..."_

_Then the boys would start in a normal street fight making Sakura lept down and break it up._

_Ino and Shikamaru would be in the market, stealing. Then they would come together for dinner... _

_End Day Dream_

* * *

Even with how boring that life was Sakura couldn't help but in the darkness of her heart's secret chambers wish it was true. That she was living that life right now. But then all the great things that had happened to her wouldn't of so she was glad that this was her life now. 

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, his voice full of concern, and this jolted Sakura up form her day dream.

"What?? I'm fine... I've just been thinking, that's all..." Sakura told Sasuke, though he looked like he was still worried about her.

"OK... If that is all then I guess I have no reason to pry any further. Oh just try not to freeze up in the middle of the room again.." Sasuke smirked as returned to leave.

Sakura could feel the anger arising form within as she glared in his general direction.

_**STUPID SASUKE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!**_

" Sakura-chan? May you look at this wound... I've had it for a while now and I was wondering if I needed to have it healed..." Temari asked, trying to be polite. Sakura smiled and agreed as she looked at Temari's wound. It was clearly infected so Sakura had to build up some power before she could heal it. The flesh seemed to glow as she healed it then she was done the skin had an healthy glow.

"Wow, so the stories are true! I am truly in your debt! People told me that would never heal!" Temari slowly bowed to Sakura, never doing that to anyone before.

"No problem! It's what I do!" Sakura said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. Then she noticed there was a line starting. She was about to get very busy.

Hinata was absorbing everything that was happening and was trying to plan everything out. She knew she needed to make sure that this plan was a go. It would break her heart if it wasn't but what Susuki had said burned into her skin.

_Hinata, don't give up. Things aren't always what they seem... Just remember that, okay? You never know when something will happen, Hinata-hime._

Hinata wasn't able to get anything done with that lingering in her mind and was trying to think when a certain blonde came up to her. She noticed him right away and then she remembered how he never supported her. Well she was not going to let him off that easy. But the way her heart pounded in her chest and the way she felt when she saw him leaned otherwise.

"Hinata, I'm sorry for the way I have acted around you and I will be here to protect you when you need.. Since.. I.. uh really like you and I'm sorry I made you cry... I don't know why you did but I want to thank you for caring about me..." Hinata blushed even deeper at that and when the boy brought her in a hug she fainted. Naruto didn't noticed and continued to hug her. _She sure does feel warm...really do like the way she feels..._

"Naruto you do realize that she fainted... right?" Susuki laughed as she pointed to the fainted Hinata. Naruto sweat dropped and then put her down. This only caused Susuki and Kiba to start howling in laughter.

"I didn't know! Sakura! Will Hinata be OK! AHHH I really messed up this time! What if..." Naruto went on and on and Sakura just didn't listen to him anymore as she started to heal the princess. The princess slowly woke up and smiled. Now knowing what Susuki meant.

* * *

_The flowers in the Fields in a land not so far away form our travelers were blowing peacefully in the distance. They drifted away until they disappeared into nothingness. Only one person was watching their simplicity as they tried to capture the beauty on a canvas. Each stroke imitating the purity, but were only masks to the hatred the burned in his heart._

_"The flowers... They always seem so angry when I paint them..."The voice of an artist rang. It was a sort of empty voice, soul had left it long ago. He didn't want them to look angry. He wanted them to look pure and happy. Yet the artist knew no emotions other then the bad ones and didn't know how o express himself._

_"I want to paint the flowers one day..." The artist murmured a promise to himself as he got all of his gear and began to walk away. The artist left a simple reminder of his presence if he should return. A canvas, a rock holding it down, of an unfinished flower. _

* * *

Sasuke looked to the people in the room. They each shared hope full grins and their eyes full of hope. Something he lost long ago. He almost pitied them. Sasuke knew things were going to end up badly. _They should all just give up...fools..._

"Sasuke?" A voice broke his silent thinking. It was the girl he owed to the slow mending of his heart to and he looked down to her, his eyes full of a adoration not usually found in them.

"What ever happens... I want you too survive... He will get through this... I promise..." Her voice was full of fear and the promise was shaky but Sasuke knew it was because she didn't want to lose him. Maybe in a small way there was hope for the shattered glass that they all were but then it hit Sasuke:

_Things may of been broken but not shattered._

* * *

Wow! I didn't think I would like this SO much! OK! I hope you all like this chapter! 


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Ok! The next super awesome Take me as I am! This chapter is by far one of my best and I really enjoyed writing it. Also a bit of humor with a monkey ( You will notice it and think I am a freak XDDD) aHHH sOME SaiIno in this but then again I am starting a whole fanfic for them so this won't be one ( I think...) Ok? who reads this. And if you do say it in a review! Also sorry for the late post I have been sick and now it is spring break. ( I have almost lost my voice though...)

**I DO NOT OWN naruto! That dude does ( Kishimoto) Lucky bastard .**

* * *

_Chapter 13_

_Nonsense_

* * *

Do you ever happen to remember a time when things were ok and that you didn't feel like life was about to be taken form your grasp at a moments notice? Well, lately, Sakura had been feeling like their never was that time. Things were beginning to unfold and destiny, as Neji would of put it, slowly started to reveal itself and come forth form the darkness of all men's hearts.

This was why Sakura was taking a breather. It had been early morning and she needed to be alone before the real adventure started and she knew this. Things were never going to be the same and Sakura knew people were going to die. Close people and people who were close to people she loved. Sakura sighed slowly as she let the crisp wind caress her brow and tell her lies that made it seem better fo her here in the darkness.

" So you needed to quick deluge from reality yourself, maiden?" A new voice, unheard to Sakura's ears, questioned her. This made Sakura get alert and she held a new dulled over glare in her perfect emarald orbs.

"No need to spoil your very pretty face. I just asked a question," The voice went on and this made Sakura wonder where it was coming form it felt like it came form all sides. In a strange sensation she felt as if it was her duty to reply to the voice.

"What if I am?" Sakura applauded herself silently for the indifference in her tone. She was afraid, to say, but she knew better then to sound cocky or give weakness.

"What if you are? What if you are..." The voice seemed to fade and Sakura was beginning to question why the voice talked to her and what was it getting at. She also couldn't quite tell if it was Male or female. Yet, something in the pit of her stomach told her it didn't matter.

"Yet what if I plan to take you away with me? A pretty young girl is prey to anyone... What if I just snacked you up?" The voice spoke again in it's velvet honey manner after a pause and this alarmed Sakura. It made her get on her toes and she knew she could run back to the inn, it was only a couple hundred meters away.

"I wouldn't let you get me," Sakura spoke, her voice failing. She didn't know why but something was terribly wrong with this picture.

"Why is that? You have someone to live for?" The voice said in a calm reassuring voice. Sakura had no idea but she was starting to trust it, a little.

"I'll tell you if you show yourself," Sakura said, beginning to calm down. Her eyes softened as the voice did comply and a new figure emerged form the shadows and out came a beautiful girl, she looked to be about her age. This new girl's hair was a black as the night and she looked rather boyish. She was tall and her face thin. That's when it hit Sakura. **ACK! That's a guy!**

"You exasperation is priceless, if I may say that," The young boy bowed and Sakura sweat dropped. _So he wasn't hitting on me. He is just extremely polite and must be hungry. Look at those rags he's wearing I have to help him. _**Don't you mean her? **_Shut up. _

"I have friends in that inn," Sakura paused to point at the inn," and if you need help I will let you come in. We are already a crowd and you look pale and famished."

"Would you please answer my question first, if you would..." The boy bowed once more and Sakura realized she had totally forgot. _I feel so impolite talking to this boy. _

"Well I think I might've fallen in love with someone who is very different from me. That is a my someone, that is, along with my family," Sakura noticed a pained look on the boy's face at the mention of famliy. "Oh, but it not a real family. Yet, I think, that I am so close to them they are my family." This, Sakura noticed, made the boy smile and the pain form his near perfect face was lifted.

"That is nice. I had a person like that... once..." The boy looked grave and Sakura felt a twinge of quilt. _I must remember to never think my life is bad. I have met so many unlucky souls..._

"Oh..." was all Sakura could say she was a lost for words.

'Oh, and I must apologize for my rudeness. I was just testing to see if you wanted to talk to me or not. You would of left if you were afaird or threatened," The boy smiled shyly. _Wow, he is so nice. _

"That is perfectly ok," Sakura said smiling for the boy who bowed in return, but this time he stumbled to the ground.

"Oh! Easy now!" Sakura said as she put her arm around him and eased him up. He wasn't heavy at all and his shallow breathing made her need to bring him back even more. She about cried when he opened his frosted eyes softly and the pain within them was intense. _He belongs with us. He is one of us mess-ups. I think he needs us. I will take him back._

"I am so sorry... I didn't want to be a burden," The boy stammered then he feel back into a state of shallow breathing. This made Sakura quicken her pace. After 30 minuted she finally made it back to the inn but it was still dark and Sakura, for the first time, realized how early it had been. She was met with quietness in the inn but as soon as the boy she was carrying started to wheeze and cough all of her comrades were woken and soon they were huddled around the boy.

"Is he going to be okay?" came the concerned voice of Susuki, who had been closely helping Sakura. A pain and pity filled her eyes as Sakura gulped.

"I don't know..." Sakura felt very grave. She didn't even know the boy but she knew she wanted to get him better.

"Sakura-chan! Do you-" a familiar voice was interrupted by another.

"Idiot. Hag, we got the herbs you wanted."

"Put them down here and Kiba? Go with Susuki to find some water and someone please get Hinata! Naruto, thanks for helping but you are dismissed. I know you don't like this kind of stuff," Sakura spoke with great leadership, she always did when healing.

" I am here. Sakura..." Hinata started and Sakura did not like the hidden sorrow that she felt lining the princess' words. She looked up to be touched by a mix of strength and sorrow in pain eyes as she awaited the princess to speak.

" We need to leave. Take him with us, if you must. Yet, You will have to watch him and if he is a burden," Sakura knew how hard it was for the squirming princess to say this, she felt it in her sad gaze,"he will be thrown... out."

"Yes, Hinata," Sakura was not about to say no to Hinata, though her face did twist and a sharp pain was in her eyes. She couldn't after the pain she witnessed in her eyes. She didn't want to make the boy suffer but she knew it had to be done for the good of the caravan, not just the boy. She was a fine leader, Sakura acknowledged, and Sakura would obey her words. **Not like some persuading wouldn't make her change her mind... **Sakura sighed. That was her one flaw, the princess, she liked making the world happy.

"Um, Princess Hinata, un. We need to, well...-" another voice interrupted this one.

"Leave, troublesome" Shikamaru's lazy voice was heard then Deidara's once more.

" I was getting there!"

"No you weren't. You were being really troublesome."

"I was trying to be polite, un!"

"Whatever."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. These people were quite a bunch but he laughter soon evaperated as she looked to Hinata seeing what her orders would be.

"Then let's move. Uh, Deidara, please, if you would, tell everyone that it is time to head out? Also, please, Shikamaru, would you help get the boy out and Deidara you should help him," Hinata said her orders like a question, not an order. Sakura sighed. _Princess Hinata sure has a way to go. At least she is trying. _

" Hinata?" Sakura asked as the boys were gone, their auguring heard form the room. Hinata looked up and nodded her head, signalling Sakura to speak her mind.

" You are too polite, it's a good thing but you need to assert your orders! You are princess! It would help and people would-"

_Sakura did not expect what happened next._

'I don't believe I need this form you, Sakura. I have always been shy but I know this. You are not that much better then me. We are both afraid of something. We both hold back. I do not know why but it is problem with both have. I know you wantedto tell me that we couldn't just leave the boy out to die but you held your tongue jut as I would if someone told that to me. I think we both need practice and maybe I won't envy you as much. I would love to get to know you Sakura and I do not mean to judge you character since I am the same way," Hinata's speech blew Sakura away. _What, why envy me? _

'Sakura-chan! We need to get going! Oh, Hinata, you too!" Naruto voice was heard as he ran into the room and smiled a huge smile, directed towards Sakura. **I think you got your answer.**

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata also smiled but Sakura felt the pain that lined it all.Then she turned and smiled at Sakura, yet, this time, it was a true smile that traced the lips of the shy ruler.

"Come on Sakura. We have so much we can chat about! First I would like to know your favorite color, it can tell you a lot about a person!" Hinata smiled once before as she turned to leave leaving Naruto and Sakura in awe of where that Hinata came from.

"What did you do to her?" Naruto asked as he stared at Sakura.

Sakura said nothing but smiled. She knew what she did to her. _I gave her a chance to speak her mind and maybe a friend._

* * *

Ino was bored. She walked on as she noticed there was no one she could talk to. hey were all paired up at the moment. The new people: bowl cut boy, Miss. Man, Buns, were discussing something and bowl cut boy freaked her out to no ends. Sakura was healing that boy while talking and laughing with the princess and she felt like she couldn't intrude. Shikamaru and Deidara were discussing shoji and Shikamaru was angered by Deidara's last question: Why don't you just blow it up, un? Susuki and Kiba were busy talking to Temari, Kankuro, and Sasori about who could win a fight between monkey and a iguana and Ino was sure she really didn't want to know. Tobi was also talking to Buns and she wished he came over, he was quite fun. Gaara was also walking alone but she felt like that was what he wanted and lastly Prince Sasuke would argue with Naruto about everything and anything. That left her... alone.

"OK! We are going to rest here be back by when the sun reaches just past the highest point! Then we will walk until night fall!" Neji exclaimed but that did not sit well for a certain idiot she knew and loved like a brother.

"Shouldn't Hinata say when we stop? She is the leader!" That was Naruto annoyed comment as he stared down Neji.

"Hinata is not out here," was the calm reply of Miss. Man. Ino had to agree with Naruto, but Hinata would never say no to Miss. Man.

"Then you should ask her!"

"I do not want to bother the princess."

"To hell with that! You just want to have it your way!"

" Do not speak to me with that tone!"

"Come over here and make me!!"

"Neji-nee-san stop this!"

"Hinata-hime, he is being disrespectful to her word."

"Not her word, you idiot, yours!"

Ino, who was sick of this, went to drift off somewhere since she knew with Naruto this arguement could last a while. Besides someone would most likely find her, she hoped. So she sneaked off and soon found herself by a beautiful spring. It was babbling softly and the water was crystal clear. Trees swooped by it and the most beautiful flowers area near it. She decided to put one of the white lily looking ones into her hair as she sat on a rock and admired the land scape. Soon she found herself softly humming and day dreaming about anything and everything.

" Inspiration..." She heard a strange, most likely male's voice, and suddenly stood up only to be told to sit right back down.

"Why should I!?" Ino yelled as she began to get angry. The voice sighed and the she got an almost DUH worthy answer.

"I'm painting you. So please, Ms. Lovely, get back down and let me finish," The voice spoke as Ino blushed and did what she was told.

"So, Ms. Lovely, what are you doing here today?" The voice asked as she sat and Ino sighed a bit thinking of what caused her to come.

"Oh, I just feel unnoticed most of the time. Just like I have faded to the back ground an my role could be done with out and now when I sew the things don't come out right. They come out dull like how I feel," Ino did not why she was spilling her gut it just seemed like the right thing to do.

' I see. I had the same feeling with my art but I think painting you relieved that!" That when Ino saw a figure emerging and then she could see and man and a painting he kept within his arms. He wore a most peculiar outfit. It had a jacket with only one sleeve out and the other cut and he wore all black and strange gloves, it was peculiar.

" Would you like to see the painting?" His plain voice asked as Ino nodded, still speechless form a strange encounter.

He turned it around to reveal a beautiful painting of Ino with the flower in her hair but the scene was different she was surrounded by Flowers and the stream was still there each flower looked to new to her and then were drawn in a peculiar style. Yet the beauty the painting had made she put her hand on her mouth and a tear fe;ll down.

"You hate it?" The man asked, tipping his head to one side.

"That's not me. It is too lovely and painted in... sorrow? It has a sad beauty to it and noy happy. It is a sad painting..." Ino found herself babbling, something she never did. Then the man looked at her in shock, the first time his expression really changed then it got morphed into an odd little smile, like he was trying to hard.

I'm glad you see that." He came really close and Ino felt a hot blush on her skin.

'Is everything OK, Ms. Lovely? You are getting red," He touched her face and Ino looked into his dark eyes. They looked into each others eyes for a while then everything became dark for unsuspecting Ino quickly when he touched her skin once more.

* * *

Sasuke was bored watching Neji, Hinata, and Naruto argue. It was funny when Susuki would butt in and say something to make Neji flustered or Naruto crack up but now Sasori and Kiba were distracting her so she didn't butt her head in as much. Sasuke found himself bored and decided to check on Sakura. That's when he heard her sing for what had to be, at least, the third time.

It was a very sad tune and she seemed to not noticed he was there, watching her. She finally looked at him and blushed a deep red causing Sasuke to smirk a bit. _I love how she always does that._

Sakura ,on the other hand, was blushing and glaring. _I hate how I always do that!_

'You sing beautifully," Sasuke told her, looking into her eyes, causing Sakura to look away.

"Thank you for saying so," Sakura blushed as she looked away, not noticing the hint of anger in her voice.

"Oh... So is he any better?" Sasuke asked her, wondering what in the world he did wrong.

"I do not know," Sakura answered this time with a hint of indifference towards the confused prince.

"Is something a matter?" Sasuke looked pained at why she was treating him so. _I knew she could never like me. _

'Nothing is a matter, Sasuke," Sakura answered this time, her temper showing.

"Then why are you acting like this?" Sasuke demanded, his temper worsening now, too.

' Like what? I see that nothing is wrong. You are the one coming in here!" Sakura yelled in spite. _Where are these words coming form? _Even Sakura did not know why her words were full of pain.

" I came to check on you! But no matter, I see when I am unwanted!" Sasuke's glare became the look full of hate and coldness that Sakura remembered seeing so long before. He then turned around and left leaving Sakura there to tear up. Soon another person joined the crying girl.

"Sakura! Why do you cry?" It was Hinata and Sakura didn't care she felt connected to the princess so she decided to tell her what she was thinking like the princess had done to her.

"It is just that... I can't stand loving someone! I loved a lot of people but somehow that always hurts me. I loved Naruto like a brother. Now he sees it differently and now I hurt him and you and probably Sasuke. I loved my mother and she wanted me dead. I loved my family and now I am probably putting them in grave danger and now I love Sasuke and I dont want him to get hurt. I want him to be happy but I hurt. My job is too hurt and that makes me want to die," Sakura cried more freely now and then she felt and warm touch on her skin and he felt more hoarse then a woman's but she liked it.

"No need to fear, Sakura. I will never hurt you," She knew it was Sasuke but he was gone so quick that she didn't think he was there at all, he wasn't. It was Hinata who was really comforting her but Sakura wished it was Sasuke. Yet, she knew he was angry at her and that she couldn't help but cry more about.

"Hinata, I need to be alone..." Sakura mumbled and Hinata obeyed leaving her alone with her tears.

This also left Sakura watching the boy, after about an hour, he finally got up. The boy opened his pretty hazel eyes and blinked slowly, Sakura guessed he was wondering where he was. He still looked sick but better.

"Did you heal me?" He asked in a polite tone bowing his head slightly.

"Yes I did," Sakura answered with a smile. " Now, if you would, tell me your name and age? I'm curious, you see."

"My name is Haku. I am 18 years of age," Haku said in a slight monotone then his eyes started to droop.

"Shh, you need more sleep," Sakura told him, a little shocked at how old he really was.

'You shouldn't cry... The person you care for the most should understand. You must love him," The boy then feel into a sleep like mode leaving Sakura speechless.

"Thank you..." Haku managed out as sleep engulfed him whole.

"No, Thank you, Haku," Sakura smiled as she watched him sleep. That is when Sakura heard Shikamaru shot.

" Ino is gone! I haven't seen her anywhere! Her foot steps end then another starts!"

Sakura thought it was nonsense

_But then again isn't the world full of nonsense?_

* * *

_End!**I am very proud of this one ! so... PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Hey! It's me! I know I should be updating Small Talk but I got this idea and I went with it! I really like this chapter and things are getting pretty good. I feel baad, their isn't a lot of SasuSaku love lately. There will be next chapter, though. Well I like Ino soooo she is in this chapter A LOT! So is Gaara. I hope you R and R! Please check out some of my other stuff too! See you at the bottom of the chapter (( P.S Read the book Pride and Prejudice. It is like love people. I just finished it)

**Claimer: I own every thing**

_Chapter 14_

_To fall in love with love_

* * *

In a strange turn of events it was found that about an day after Ino went missing our Gaara also went missing, this caused for the camp to be on a high alert. People were beginning to get careful and even Sasori looked nervous as he looked around them. This was a dire time and all Sakura was doing was laying in a tent, 'healing' Haka. Yet this is for a later use. At this moment Ino was the star of this show. The beautiful actress in the middle of the tragedy and as we all know... _They always die first._

Ino knew this as she spent a while staring at the stars, her captor was no where too be seen. Yet she remembered the conversations he had with him when she woke up form the brief sleep.

* * *

_Start Flash Back_

_" Why did you take me here?!" Ino demanded, her patience short lived, as she glared at her captor who was carrying her slugged on his shoulder._

_" You looked sad..." Was his reply and this only made Ino even more angry. _He is so...unreadable! ERRGH!_ She then sighed softly and sudden;y she wanted to know something about this artist. He also seemed sad and she wanted to know him. She needed to know him._

_"..." Well that helped her loads._

_"What is your name..." That was the first thing that came to mind. It was simple and Ino knew he must have one._

_"Sai, I suppose, I was called that. What is your name," His voice pierced Inoand then she got the voice to say something, to the man she was being carried by._

_"Ino," That was her sole answer and then the silence filled them once again but this time it was the artist, Sai, who started the conversation._

_" I won't hurt you... I might but not on purpose. I will try not to kill you or let your die but it might happen, such is life," He started on a rather morbid note and Ino flinched then sucked in her breath, knowing when to hold her tongue. The man, of course, started up again._

_" Yet, I want to tell you something. I live to paint with out it I would kill myself. Yet, I want to paint you. I sense your fate is already sealed but please let it inter mingle in mine. Let me have the chance to say I have done something great and let me be the prince who found the princess. I want, for once, in my damned existent feel good and paint out of love. I am not asking for your love but..." He paused and Ino guessed he was using all his courage to say this. _

_"Let me love you," The artist words were full of pain and regret and Ino let hi, be. In his pained exsistment she would be the flower that guided him. It was the least she could do. Besides, she was not in love, either. _

_END._

* * *

Ino sighed. Things were weird and she was just sitting there watching the stars. She was overjoyed all of this happened.

Ino was happy her life was like this. This was all the poor girl could of asked for and much much more. Ino was no longer just watching the show and now she was in it. To tell the truth, death didn't scare her anymore. If anything had ever scared her her whole entire life it was _living._Ino was always bubbly but never wanted to do anything and watched form the side lines. Living, after her dad and one best friend died, always looked scary.

She was simply afraid and still is. Yet, she would never have it any other way. The only thing that bugged her was a very trivial thing that human nature wants to crave. She just missed everyone. It was lonely, but then suddenly a figure walked closer to her. She could run away, Sai didn't leave her tied up, not like she was going to escape. Yet she felt her legs turn to jelly as if they were then a familiar red haired boy stalked out.

" Gaara?" Ino let out a faint whisper then the figure nodded. It was a mstyery why the boy was here ut it felt right so she didn't question it, right away anyways.

"Ino..." Was his sole reply as he looked at her. Ino was lost for words. Then she decided to ask him a question.

"Where is Sai? I mean the artist," Ino asked, a frown placed on her lips. She really did not want Gaara to tell he was dead, so she was bracing herself for the worse. The worse was what she always expected. That was just life.

"He left..." The frown got bigger as Ino heard this. Fear streaked her eyes as she could feel the tears coming. He just wanted love and she was angry for letting him leave. She felt bad but then she saw something she never expected to happen, Gaara looked shocked and then his facial expression got a little softer... Then looked the way it always did.

" He's not dead in other words," Gaara changed his answer, after seeing her reaction. This answer reassured Ino and made her smile, she liked the artist a little bit and hoped their paths would cross again.

" Gaara? How did you find me...?" Ino asked, wondering why he was even here. She did not expect to be found by him of all people. Maybe Deidara or Shikamaru if she was ever found but not him.

" I was worried so I went to look for you. I saw the artist and he told me where you were and gave me this," Gaara spoke with a new edge to his voice it was almost worried and relieved and Ino, being good a detecting people's insecurities, found it nice.

"Uh... Here," Ino could of swore he was blushing. She gingerly took the the object and open the pieces of cloth that kept it hidden, inside was a painting. There she was watching the stars. She smiled. This was painting made of love. Ino was happy that she gave the artist that. It was as if she glowed when she touched the painting. Gaarawatched her and didn't know what was so great aboutthe painting.

" Why is some painting so special?" Ino sighed as he spoke his opinion. Of course, he didn't understand. _He didn't see the first painting._

"It was gift form a friend," Ino smiled as she answered that. It did not really answer Gaara's question but he held his tongue, after all, he was never given a painting before so he didn't know.

"..." An awkward silence was put between two and Inowas about to say her line but felt it was inappropiate. So instead she decided to say something to break the silence.

"Thank you..." She mumbled, not looking up.

"For what?" came the annoyed answer.

"For coming to save me, loser!" Came an even more annoyed comment.

"Oh... your welcome..." Ino could of his voice broke but she didn't say anything. She was just happy she got to talk to him, it was nice.

"Gaara? Why are you the only one here?" Ino asked looking into his crystal blue eyes.

" I wanted to find you on my own... I wanted to make sure you were okay first..." Gaara looked away after saying that and Ino smiled softly. Ino looked into his blue eyes then into the sky, She smiled wholly then gently patted the place next to her.

" Sit down. I am just watching the stars," She told Gaara as her eyes stared up into the night stars. She was pleased when Gaara did.

" You need to see the stars in the desert they are lovely," Gaara whispered as he looked at the stars with her and Ino nodded.

"I'd like that," Ino smiled as she looked up at them with him.

"Ino, are you afaird of me?" Gaara asked suddenly. Ino looked at him, confused butthen again she didn't know about the monster that led him and the painit brought. She didn't know aboutthe people he killed, no it killed. Or aboutthe love he never had. She didn't know about anything and he didn't want her too.

"No, why?" Ino answered looking at him. _He must be in pain... _Ino did not know why but she wanted him to be happy.

Gaara sighed. He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

_We find ourselves returned to a certain field. The flowers still linger and the canvas is still in it's place awaiting the artist to return and make it into something. The artist returned and began to paint. This time the flowers were part of love and not angry strokes and solemnly he thanked his guardian angel for helping him. _

_For helping him put the love back into his art_

* * *

Sakura was wiped out. She felt sweat glistening on her forehead, she had been searching for Ino for at least two hours now, she had searched all day the day she went missing. Then Gaara went missing so a day was dedicated to him.

She was now with Haku and was healing his wounds, he hardly had any but Sakura would hate having a life of her head. What Sakura wanted was a nap, but she was way too worried for Inoand what was happeningto her. Something came up but Sakurarefused to think about it. _She could be dead..._Sakura shook her head, not wanting that idea to creeop in any fatther. Her best friend was not dead. She was not dead. _She was not dead? _

Sakura sighed trying not to think of Ino, it didn't work, and soon she remembered the day Kiba and Naruto brought her to her new home. The day she first met Ino.

* * *

_Start Flash Back_

_Sakura was on the back of Kiba and she was trying to have a conversation with them, it was hard. Seeing that one blonde boy, Naruto, was eager to take while the other, Kiba, wa much more reclusive. Yet, she liked the nice silence way more then the arguing the brothers would sometimes start and end with one mumbling sorry, usually Kiba, and then the other, Naruto, saying it was okay and he was sorry, too._

_"Hey, Sakura, we live with two other people. One is a girl and she is a little crazy," Kiba spoke in a light hearted way that was new to Sakura, the boy never sounded like that. _

_"Yeah! She has a weird sense of humor, too!" Naruto laughed thinking of the violent Ino and this just scared Sakura. How bad could she be? Sakura guessed very bad._

_" The other guy he is really lazy," Kiba said in his normal monotone, by like times 3._

_" Yeah, it's wonder he even talks in complete sentences," Naruto also adopted the monotone and Sakura giggled at this, seeing the point of the depressed voices._

_" Hey, we're here!" Kiba yahoo-ed as he smiled at the small hut. Sakurawas shocked. How did four people live in such a place? She was about to find out._

_"Naruto! Kiba!" A angry voice yelled, it was clearly not pleased. Both boys sweat dropped awaiting their punishment as a blonde streak was seen coming out of the tent. Sakura finally got a good look at the girl, who had really long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. The blue eyes softened when they saw Sakura._

_'Who is she! Is she hurt?" The questions came coming so many, in fact, that Kiba's, Naruto's, and Sakura's eyes had been reduced to silly little swirls._

_" Ino, stop being tourblesome..." Another voice came and this made Sakura look up. There was a boy, who's head was shaped weirdly like a pineapple. She cocked her head to one side then sighed. He must of been the lazy one._

_" Shut up, Shikamaru!!" The girl, Ino, hit the boy, Shikamaru, multiple times over the head. This scared Sakura as her eyes got as big as dinner plates._

_" Told you she was scary," Kiba whispered to Sakura who giggled a bit. _

_"Kiba! Let her down!" Ino roared as she noticed, for the first time mind you, that Sakura was on his back. They both complied, afraid of Ino._

_When Sakura had two feet on the ground she looked around at her surroundings. It was a pleasant place and their was a cherry blossom tree close by. This made her smile inwardly as she enjoyed the view and everything. Then she noticed Ino approaching and gulped. She was going to die, she just knew it..._

_"Hi! I'm Ino Yamanaka! And you are?" Inoasked, a smile tracing her lips. It looked kind and Sakura welcomed it with a shyer smile._

_"My name is Sakra Haruno..." She whispered, looking down. Ino smiled brightly and took her hand, leading her to the hut._

_"Let's be friends, okay?" She smiled and Sakura nodded. They had been friends ever since._

_End Flash Back_

* * *

Sakura smiled slightly remembering that and someone else joined her, she didn't even notice them.

" Sakura?" A voice slithered form the back ground, she turned her head to face Sasuke and gulped. _Just great._

" I'm sorry," Before she could reply she was pulled into a deep hug. Sakura eyes wisdened as she felt Sasuke sobbing into her heard him. She felt terrible. She was the one who caused that and it made her feel dirty.

" I don't want you to leave me... I didn't mean too... I was just confused, Hinata told me... I'm so sorry... I don't deserve you..." Sakura was aboutto say something when the tight grip of Sasuke released her and he left, his head down. She was on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, holding her heart. _I don't deserve you... I love you so much... Yet, I know I can never have you. _

"Sakura!" A voice jolted her up form her dark thoughts and she came out of her and Haku's tent, she made sure to rnb her teary eyes first.

"What?" She asked, her voice blank and dull. Halfway because of Ino and heavily because of Sasuke ,yet she knew Kibathought it was all about Ino.

" Damn, Sakura. Stop being stupid and come on! We found a lead to find Ino and you are being stupid. Come on!" It was Kiba's voice, and it was annoyed. Sakura felt a little hurt, Kiba never acted that angry towards her.Teasingly, but he sounded angry that time.

"I'm coming..." Sakura slipped out of the tent and looked at Kiba who's fierce expression lifted as it turned more gentle and soft.

"Don't look at me like that, little sister," Sakura winced at his words. He only called her little sister when he was seriously worried. She felt bad for thinkingonly of her self and not of how everythingwas making all the others feel. _Shikamaru must be a mess... _**Damn... we are bitches...** _Yeah, buthe also doesn't know about Sasuke... _**True**

"You are talking to yourself, aren't you?" Kiba laughed at Sakura. Sakura looked at him and smiled weakly before both of the 'siblings' got serious looks on their faces. Sakura looked pained in her eyes. _Sometimes I wsh none of this happened... That we were still just in our hut and I was just the dreamer... In love with a prince with out having to ever have the hurt that comes with real love. _

" I'm just worried about Shikamaru. Don't get me wrong, though. I am super worried for Ino but have you seen him, Sakura?" Kiba asked Sakura who shook her head no.

"How bad is it, Kiba?" Sakura asked, gulping. Not really wanting to know.

" His eyes are cold and dark. He looks are pained and when I brought up that she could be dead, he punched me. He looks kind of like Sasuke. I saw him a little while a go, his eyes were like the way they were back home," Kiba paused to point a the bruise that was forming on his cheek, Sakura didn't notice it. She was mainly concerned with Sasuke and Shikamaru. " and I can't stand him looking like that..." Kiba paused then walked away a bit.

"He loves her, you know," With that went off with the others on the new lead, Akumaru being in charge. Sakura smiled then shook her head. _Took you that long to realize it, Kiba? _**The boy is lucky a air head like Susuki liked him otherwise he would be doomed to live as dog man... **_That's mean... _

Sakura followed Kiba, she needed to see Shikamaru and then she noticed someone with hair black and to their shoulders. _Who is that? _She was about to ask Kiba when the figure turned around revealing himself to be Shikamaru.

"WOAH!" She leaked out then covered her mouth. She realized after that why his hair was like that. _It was in mourning. _She gulped quickly then smiled softly in a sad fashion.

"Hello, Sakura." His voice was even more blank then normally. It had an icy edge to it and was cold. It reminded her of teh way Sasuke had talked to her before, and that made her cringe. She knew what he was feeling and it was not a good one. It was one that found its way into a soul and took it, not thinking. It was the one that made men love sick and made women stop waiting. It was stronger then hate and it had no name. The nameless emotion that is feared but what if? This was the first time this question came into Sakura's mind and it chilled her to the bone.

_What if the nameless emotion is in love with... love? _What if it loved her and wanted to make her his, but never could? What if it wanted to hold her and tell her how much he loved her, but he wasn't love. She is. For the nameless emotion knows he has no love and no What if this is where are the tragic of all love stories start?

_This was the first forbidden love story and now her and all her friends were beginning to get sucked into it's twisted tale. _

_And sadly love can never fall in love._

* * *

Done!I am proud and I happen to adore Ino pairing of any kind! ( I am such an Ino shipper...don't remind me) Well untill next time... ja ne!


	15. Chapter 15

****

Hey all! This is your wonderful Zi telling you that Take me as I am is almost over! Yes! Also for all you lucky SasuSaku fans out there well...this chapter has a lot of it XDD ALSO remeber that high school I told you all about way back when well I got in!! I got in for creative writing I was so fucking happy! I nearly bounced off the walls, and I am a lazy person who ussaly doean't freak about anything! I also watched Sweeny Todd and HOW DO PEOPLE ENJOY IT?! IT FREAKED THE LIVING HELL OUT OF ME! I COULDN'T BEAR IT T-T... Yeah... So any who! PLEASE REVEIW AND READDDD AND _I'm sooooo sorry!! the late update is all those darn exam's faults not mine I swear!_

**I own half of the panda mafia not Naruto sorry! **

* * *

_Chapter 15_

_It all comes together_

* * *

_Le-gasp! This one starts with a flash Back XD_

_A little boy, the boy looked to be only 6 or 7, was walking aimlessly through out Sendo. Even though it was probably the worst part of the place no one was bothering the little boy. And they had their reasons. This little boy was no average little boy. This little boy was a full out killer. This little boy could make men die in a matter of minutes. This little boy, even with all those things, was still just a lonely little boy._

_"Mommy who is that boy?" A shirl girlish voice asked as it's girly owner pointed at the boy, who looked over his shoulder to see her._

_"Come now, Eva...Run!" The mother ran with her child out of the boy's presence. The boy felt like crying no one liked him, except for his siblings._

_"Why? The little boy said as the mother ran. He would never hurt the girl, but then again he couldn't promise anything. Soon the little boy was walking again, through the sand storm tattered part of the village._

_That's why the little boy was out. He got separated in the storm and needed to find them. The sand didn't hurt him, it never did. Yet, he was still away form them. Subaku protected him but there was a cost. This one little boy was the most hated being in both Suna and Sendo and some people believed he was the start of the war._

_"There he is! Get him!" And that was when the dagger thorwing and kunai throwing began. The sand, of course, stopped them but these men were ruthless they wanted the little boy dead and they were going to stop at nothing until he died._

_'Why?" The little boy asked the men that were coming at him._

_"Why?" He asked as the sand started to rip them apart._

_"Why?" He asked one finale time as the sand started to come around him, to protect himself form the blows._

_"Because you are some kind of monster!!" The boy's gaze got hard with that and he started to cry._

_"It wasn't my fault... It wasn't my fault..." He cried as the last man came on him. _

_"It will always be your fault!" Needless to say that was the last sentence the man ever let fall form his lips. Soon that man's blood was every where. The sand had made a sort of coffin around him and well let's say it buried him... Now the blood coated sand fell all around the boy. It was haunting under the Sendo moon._

_"Gaara!!" A boy shouted. He ran to his brother and hugged him. A girl came by as well. _

_"Gaara! You worried us!" The girl cried as she helped her little brother up..._

_"Kankuro. Temari. You saw?" The little boy asked and both of his siblings froze._

_"You saw."_

_Kankuro and Temari looked to one other then nodded, their brother broke out in tears. Yet it wasn't either of them who confronted him it was a new boy with red hair that seemed to match Gaara's._

_"It's OK, Kid! Those guys were low lifes and I think you did a pretty good job taking out the garbege!" The boy chuckled, even though inside he was trembling. Gaara looked up to him and nodded._

_" Really?" Gaara asked, his blue eyes widening, and the boy nodded._

_" Really! The name's Sasori and you?" Sasori told the boy, already knowing his name because of Temari and Kankuro._

_"My name is Gaara," Gaara told the boy called Sasori and then he heard something he never thought he would ever hear._

_"And so begins the friendship of Sasori, Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara! May it last!"_

_And, guess what? It lasted._

_End_

* * *

Ino nodded and then looked to Gaara, yet no fear was stretched among her icey face. Understatement, maybe, but no fear lurked on her porcelain face. She looked into Gaara's blue porbs with intensity in hers and nodded.

'I will never tell anyone of your secerts. I shall keep my lips sealed. And Gaara to me you are no demon. You are Gaara. Do not forget that," Ino's voice was laced with threat but she was an up-talker and the words flew gently out of her mouth. Yet she still had some of the scary Ino in there and Gaara took note and nodded. He was taken back that he took the words so freely and didn't even flinch, she was something else. Then she said something, that totally made Gaara really think.

" And so begins the friendship of Ino and Gaara! May it last!" Ino giggled as she threw her hands in the air. Gaara blushed slightly, not that a untrained eyes could notice the blush, and smiled a small smile. _I believe you Ino, it will last..._

"Ino Thank-" Gaara was about to thank the odd girl when she fell on his chest making him freeze, and get awfully quiet. A warm blush crossed his cool face as he stared onward.

" Sorry Gaara but I'm tired," Ino yawned then closed her eyes, her breathing soon become hushed and relaxed. Gaara sighed. She most likely would wake up and think it was all a dream but he could live with that. He let her lie in his chest for a while as he admired the stars yet the scene was quickly interrupted when the searching party found Gaara and the sleeping Ino. It was Temari who first came out of the foliage follwed by Shikamaru then the others, Gaara looked at them blankly trying to hide the blush on his pale face.

"Gaara! You found her!" Sakura yelled out in joy, her face obviously happy that Ino was not dead. _Ino's still alive! I'm so happy! I'll have to tell... _Sakura soon clamped up as she looked over to Sasuke who was just behind the bulk of the search party, his eyes dark.

"She wasn't that hard to find... I mean you can't miss this ball of blonde," Gaara murmured, clearing trying to act like he didn't care, Sakura saw through it. _Ino, Ino, Ino...You need to stop making guys fall in love with you it is starting to stress out Shikamaru._

"Hey! Guys, I'm going to go back and inform Susuki and Hinata that we found Ino. They were both worried but Neji and Tenten didn't want them to leave!" Naruto yelled as he was about to race off, both Sakura and Sasuke stopping him.

"No, I will go," Both the prince and the girl said at the same each one stopped after words and looked darkly at one other. Naruto sweat dropped then opened his mouth to speak.

"Looks like we are both going, Sasuke-kun," Sakura sweetly spewed, a little too sweetly as she forced a half baked smile on her face. Sasuke just nodded and the two went together leaving Naruto speechless but he just shrugged. _They can be so weird at times. Sasuke and Sakura need to get togethor. Maybe I can get everyone to help me after all this is all said and done._

"Someone needs to wake up Ino, un," Deidara announced once the two clueless ones were out of ear-shot. Everyone looked to oneother as Tobi started to raise his hand. Tenten went over their and Tobi whispered something to her. Her face got pink as she stared to crack up. Deidara sweat dropped this was not going to be good.

"INO WAKE UP!! TOBI NEEDS TO TELL YOU! SHIKAMARU-KUN IS ABOUT TO RAVISH YOU!"

One can say that Ino got up after that little charade.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked in silence, both looking at each other when the other wasn't looking. Sakura found it to be the most annoying time ever, Sasuke found it amusing, finally the two looked at one other and Sakura was washed away by a see of red guilt, or as more common people refer to it, she was blushing. Sasuke smirked and was then punched in his pretty boy jaw.

"DO NOT SMIRK WHEN I AM ANGRY AT YOU! You You You!" Sakura was at lost for words as she started to cry, holding on to Sasuke for support. Sasuke petted her hair and held her in his arms, Sakura soon felt guilty. _Why does he have to be such a... _**Prince?**Sakura sighed, because for what only could of been the second or third time, her inner was right. Sakura was going to admit. Sasuke was her prince. There! She admitted it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked through the tears and his massive build. He stopped holding her and looked into her eyes.

"Yes, Sakura?" Sasuke asked looking into her eyes with only one thing and Sakura was pretty sure she knew what that one thing was. She was most positive and she was going to tell him. Because what she saw in his eyes gave her the courage to admit her , the hardest one syllable word on this planet, love. It was chance enough no one was their and then that's when Sakura paused for a moment.

_I love him..._

"Sasuke... I need to tell you something! I know I was a jerk but Sasuke, listen to me when I saw this, it isn't because of you! I've been hurt so damn much that it has effected me in more ways then one and I need to tell you something! I'm sorry...And you are too good for me! I'm just some ugly village girl! You are the prince!" Sakura confessed through teary eyes. She inwardly cussed herself out. She chickened out. She was now trying to convince herself to fall out of love with him. _Like that'll ever happen I've fallen too deep. _Sakura let out a sob as Sasuke took hold of her and looked into her emeralds.

"Who told you that?" Sasuke asked, his eyes glowing red, Sakura was taken back and slowly made her way back, Sasuke stopped her.

"No No...Don't be afaird this is something in my family... It's the Sharigan, I will tell you more soon... See all better?" Sasuke told her in a much calmer, soothing way. He calmly wiped away Sakura tears, his eyes back to normal. Sakura nodded, hoping he forgot what he was going to tell her, he didn't.

"Now, who told you were ugly..." He asked his voice full of demandingness, Sakura sniffled then reluctantly told him.

"I have weird colored hair, my eyes are such a green it looks unnatural, I don't have a drop dead gorgeous figure, and I'm just..." Sakura couldn't finish Sasuke looked to her like he was sad, almost.

"You are not answering me, Sakura. Now, you told that you were ugly?" Sasuke asked, a little bit irrated, ok he was past iratatted he was flat out furious.

"It's kind of obvious ,man!" Sakura yelled, tears on the verge of falling. Sasuke took her in his arm and looked at her, his facial expression obviously showing that he thought to differ.

"You are the prettiest girl I have ever met. Your beauty is overwhelming, Sakura. Your hair is the most regal I have ever seen,your eyes shine like the emeralds they are, and you are the most lovely thing I have ever set my eyes on, okay? Sakura you have a mind and a great gift and I..Sakura, I... I... I love you," Sasuke told her as he looked into her eyes, Sakura was taken back.

_He loves me..._

**WOOT WOOT! HE LOVES US!! CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

" Sasuke...I love you, too," Sakura told him looking into his eyes, Sasuke smirked. _Why in the hell is he smirking?_

"I know, Sakura..." What Sasuke did next surprised the blushing Rosette as he put his lips on hers and it felt good. It tasted good. It was amazing but she did not react at all. It was soft and sweet and soon his lips were off hers, but that was not what Sakura wanted, by the look on her face Sasuke guessed this then smashed his lips on her, grabbing her tightly.

Soon Sakura had her hands in his air, tangling up the black masses. Soon Sasuke begged for entrance and the tongue war became, Sakura would give him dominance but this was an all out war. It was all the want and need of their relationship bundled up in this one make-out session.

Sakura pressed herself to Sasuke, needing his warmth and soon she let go, gasping for breath, Sasuke smirked at her and started to leave warm kisses all over her neck and chest.

"Sakura..." Sasuke whispered lovingly into her ear, Sakura giggled as the warm breath tickled her.

"... I told you they were making out! TOBI NEVER LIES!" A very familiar voice laughed as both Sakura and Sasuke turned around, swept up in a sea of red.

"So they were, un. It was getting pretty heated..."

"SAKURA! Gooo girl! That was hot! Sasuke! I give you my permission as best friend to have Sakura!" Sasuke blushed immensely at that one.

" Heh heh That was great, little sister. I might have to watch you closer now won't I? Making out with prince now? Where did my ugly hag go? Kidding! I approve,"

"Sakura-chan! Who taught you how to do that?"

Both Sakura and Sasuke slowly turned around and walked away, a little too quickly, leaving the search party behind. They were blushing the whole entire time and Sakura even started to laugh.

* * *

Hinata and Susuki sat alone with Haku. Each one staring at the walls of the tent, that was before Haku opened his eyes.

"Where am I? Where is Sakura-sama?" He asked with a frown and both royals smiled.

"She is looking for a friend of hers, they should be coming back soon!" Susuki smiled at the boy who nodded then sat up.

"Oh I hope they come back... I hope they come back..." Haku muttered in a almost taunting way, but the girls took no note of it.

"Haku are you quite alright?" this was answered with a no then something about they all die. Susuki and Hinata exchanged sad looks as they looked down at the boy who closed his eyes to keep the tears form coming... Wondering what was so bad that made him like this...

* * *

"Just our luck, huh?" She laughed as Sasuke scooped her up and agreed.

"Pretty much, hey look the camp! Let's inform Susuki and Hinata-hime that we have found Ino," Sasuke told her before planting a small kiss on her lips, smirking when he got a blush out of her.

"Hey, Sasuke? Why don't you refer to Susuki as hime or chan or something?" Sakura asked as she cuddled in his strong arms, Sasuke thought for a minute then bluntly answered.

"I called her Susuki-sama once and she nearly killed me. She hates that kind of stuff. I don't know why though. She just does." Sakura giggled. _I can so see Susuki doing that! _

"Sasuke! Sakura!" Hinata yelled as she went racing over to them, her smile warm as she took in the sight she was seeing and then chuckled, this caused both Sakura and Sasuke to look away, clearly embarrassed.

"So did you find them?" Susuki said lamely, Sakura sighed. _Thanks for the excitement Susuki. _

"Heh Heh, so Sasuke finnally got the nerve to admit his obsession for you? Time enough," Susuki smirked and Sakura nearly killed her. **Grr! Sometimes I just want to sock her! Chaaa! **

"What about Kiba? Don't hide it you LURVE him!" Sakura shot back and Susuki admittedly shut up and looked away, hising her face. She felt Sasuke stiffle a chuckle as she inwardly partied.

"So! I mean he is a nice guy! I am lucky to have him!" Susuki shot back, blushing immensely. Sakura looked at her then smiled. _I approve, Kiba._

" Yeah, how about Ino I personally think she looks better with Shikamaru!" Sakura giggled as she thought of the lazy ass. Susukis hurged muttering something about Gaara then looked evilly at Hinata._ What is Susuki up too._

"Hey Sakura, new plan! Get NaruHina!" Susuki evilly whispered. Sakura laughed soon Sasuke kissed her reminding her whose arms she was in and too have an excuse to shut the girl the hell up and kiss her. They left soon after.

Soon Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Susuki were back in the tent. Haku was sitting up and this pleased Sakura and soon they had gotten into a conversation about his past, sadly he didn't remember much at all. Sakura nodded enjoying how polite the boy was untill something broke the peace.

"Bandits!" It was clearly Naruto's voice and Sasuke and Sakura gave each other a brief look before racing outside, surprised by how many their were and faintly Sakura heard Sasori's voice.

"They are from Sendo! "

_Of course, they couldn't be normal bandits. Everything in this tale must be pieced together, right?_

* * *

_I looved writing that! Do not fret! Haku's past will be in the next one, he might take most of the chapter and! HOW WAS THAT?! FINALLY! Some action! :D_


End file.
